Tainted Love
by Cindy Bic
Summary: Adopted from Devlish Angel.Rose&Eddie managed to save Dimitri before the Strigoi could turn him. Once they get back,when Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha. Dimitri and Tasha return for a visit, will Rose be able to handle it?
1. Saving My Love

Saving Souls

He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flicked up and made contact with my own.

I heard another scream- this time, it was my own.

My mother started to double back toward the fallen, but then five more Strigoi appeared. It was chaos. I couldn't see Dimitri anymore; I couldn't see what happened to him. Indecision flashed across my mother's features as she tried to decide to flee or fight, and then, regret all over her face, she kept running toward us and the exit. Meanwhile, I was trying to run back inside.

I saw Eddie appear at my side, I thought he was back at the school. Worry and distress were all over his face. His eyes flickered to me and slight relief crossed his features. But he also saw the distress on my face.

"What happened?" He asked over the fighting and screaming.

"A Strigoi took Dimitri. I have to get him back." I cried. Anger took over Eddie as we ran back into the caves. We both had a stake and I had a secret one stashed on me. As soon as we entered the caves, we were attacked by three Strigoi. Two came down on me; a male and a female. The male attacked me first; lunging at me. I dodged easily; this had to be a new Strigoi. When he wasn't one of the undead he was a Moroi. He didn't fight well and his build was slim. He tried to land a hit on the side of my head, which I blocked almost. The hit still caught me a little.

I could feel Lissa using some magic through the bond; and it wasn't good magic. Someone had hit Christian, which knocked him out, so she made them see everything they were scared of. I took every bit of darkness away from her; it was going to be useful right now.

I focused back in on the male Strigoi. He had a smirk on his face for no apparent reason, and then I felt it. I stinging sensation on my thigh. The bastard cut me.

The darkness I kept under wraps came out suddenly. The Strigoi reached out to hit me again, but this time I grabbed his wrist, bent it inward, and pushed. Shock flickered over his face as he launched to the far wall.

"Samuel!" The female screeched. She attacked me. I laughed coldly because she faltered and I got my stake into her heart. She screamed for a moment before the light left her eyes.

Eddie had already finished his Strigoi and killed the one I launched across the room. He looked at me and saw that I was unharmed except a few cuts and bruises. I nodded at him and we continued to find Dimitri.

We went a little further until I saw Dimitri lying on the floor. I wanted to run to him, but that could cause a death for me, him, and Eddie. His eyes were open, form what I can tell, but he was keeping them closed enough to feign sleeping. The blonde Strigoi was standing not far from him but facing the other direction away from me. There were four other Strigoi besides him; they looked like they were waiting for the sun to disappear.

I looked at Eddie to see if he saw the opportunities I did. He would go right and kill the two on the farthest end while I would go left and kill the other three.

He saw my look and nodded. I looked back over to Dimitri, who hasn't realized we were here yet. The bite on his neck was starting to dry up and his eyes still had a slightly dopey look in them.

I sneaked slowly against the wall until I was behind the blonde Strigoi. He still hasn't attacked me, so I'm guessing he doesn't know I'm here. I already had a plan for him. The darkness I took from Lissa was still in me, so I used the extra I got from it. I got my secret stake and kept hidden well in an easy to access spot. I was barely breathing at all, scared that that would ruin it. I had an evil grin on my face, ready to kill him.

I glanced in Eddie's direction and saw him ready, he was just watching me. When he looked at the Strigoi I was about to kill, hatred and venom filled his features.

My attention went back on track. I had my regular stake ready in my hand and I focused on the spot I was going to hit. Before I even realized what was happening, the blonde one turned around. I didn't even think I just did. I plunged my stake into his flesh right below his heart. He looked down surprise but didn't make a sound. The pain was evident on his face. I pulled the stake back out and grinned. I plunged the stake back into his body, this time hitting his heart. This time he screamed.

His body dropped to the ground and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie jump into action.

"Thank you." The Strigoi muttered before going completely still.

By now all the Strigoi were fully aware of our presence. Two males jumped on me and a male got to Eddie. He had already killed the other one.

The one Strigoi grabbed me from behind and tried to lock my arms behind my back, but the darkness was still running on a high. I elbowed him in the face and grabbed his arm. I used both arms and all my strength to flip him over my head. He hit the ground with a surprised scream. I used this chance to my advantage and staked him.

Now the other Strigoi decided to help. He lunged at me using full force of his body, which was a mistake on his part. He left a wide open space for me to stake him. Once my stake was in his heart, he fell on me.

"Rose!" Eddie called, he was running towards me, "Oh, God not her, too."

I knew instantly that he was talking about when Mason was killed. He meant everything to me and Eddie, and he was killed.

"I'm alive Eddie; just get this brute off me!" I said quietly. I saw some tears that had left his eyes. He rushed over and rolled the Strigoi off me. Once the weight was gone I could breath, which ended when Eddie pulled me into the biggest hug ever.

"I thought you were dead, Rose. I thought I lost you too!" He sobbed into my shoulder.

"Its okay, Eddie. I won't ever leave you." I reassured him with a tear slipping out of my eyes. I've never seen Eddie like this. He was never the type to break down over something simple.

We stayed like that for a moment but I realized we needed to get Dimitri out of here.

"Eddie, can you check the bodies here to see if anyone else is alive?" I pulled back and asked him.

"Yeah." He sniffled. We both got to what we needed to do. The guardians already retreated and I could feel Lissa crying because they told her I was dead. We needed to get back to the Academy and fast.

"Dimitri," I said softly. His eyes were wide open, staring at me with shock and disbelief.

"Roza," He replied using the same tone.

I lunged forward and hugged him. He winced at my touch. His body was still hurt and he needed medical attention.

"Can you walk?" I asked while assessing his bones.

"Yes, probably." He whispered.

"Then get up. You have no broken bones so far, maybe some ribs or fingers but that's all." I told him with authority.

He obeyed silently and stood up slowly and wincing whenever his stiff muscles stretched a little.

"Eddie," I called, "Report!"

"One guardian alive but just barely, everyone else is dead." He replied solemnly.

"Okay is the guardian awake?"

"A little, but she's trying to keep it that way." Eddie said in concern. There was a strong possibility that she would die before we even reached the wards.

"We need to get back to the school, they think we're dead. And some asshole told Lissa that. Plus, this cave is starting to freak me out." I said with a slight growl.

"I'll take the lady and you take Dimitri. I pretty sure he'll hold up until the wards." Eddie said, looking Dimitri over.

We left the caves in the same direction we had come in. The nausea had gone away completely when the last Strigoi fell. I was started to sleepy and hurt, but I pushed it away. We needed to get back to the school.

About ten minutes later, I could see St. Vlad's. It was still a good distance away but there are good chances of us making it. By now I was getting really tired. I was aware of every single place I had hit or cut; and it hurt like hell. I was limping and blood was flowing from the cut on my leg. Lissa better have enough energy to get rid of this. Dimitri was getting tired too; I was practically dragging him along. Apparently, the woman in Eddie's arms was Guardian Alvaraz, someone Dimitri was friends with. She was completely past out by now. Eddie on the other hand was wide awake and alert.

"C'mon, Rose. Don't give up yet. You can pass out when we get there." Eddie promised.

"I know." I said in a slurred tone.

We got to the edge of the wards on the outside in five minutes, which seemed like eternity. I was now dragging Dimitri to the school. He collapsed about three minutes ago. Eddie was now getting a little tired and he should be. He helped me kill those Strigoi and drag two guardians back to the Academy after he had been kidnapped and bitten.

A large group of people were standing right inside the wards. Moroi and dhampirs rushing around helping those who need it and comforting those who lost loved ones. I could see Lissa, Christian, and Adrian crying in the middle of the crowd. My mother was angry, stomping around. Alberta and Stan were talking to each off to the side.

All I could see was Lissa. She was crying with her eyes closed. She shouldn't hurt this much over something that isn't true.

Her jade green eyes opened and looked directly into mine. They widened further than could be humanly possible, but she's not human. Then she screamed. Louder than ever before. All heads turned towards her in shock.

"Hey, Liss." I said over hushed whispers, "Seems like nobody can keep me dead. The invincible Rose is back."

We crossed over onto school grounds. I let go of Dimitri's arms and let him lie there on the ground. Eddie put the guardian down next to Dimitri. I stared at Eddie with a smile. He smiled back but with concern. I looked back to the many, many shocked faces. They were surprised to see me alive. Adrian looked overjoyed, Christian looked surprised and happy, Lissa looked like she was going to cry again, my mom looked mad and happy, Alberta and Stan were shocked, and Kirova looked surprised beyond belief.

"You guys miss me?" I asked way slurred this time. I looked back at Eddie and he knew what was going to happen. Before I could pass out, he bent down and swept me off my feet. The last thing I saw before I completely blanked out was Eddie and Lissa telling me everything will be okay. Hopefully they were right.

Invincible Rose

When I woke up, there was a crowd surrounding me. I saw Lissa, Christian, and Adrian, Eddie, Alberta, Kirova, Dr. Olendzki, and my mom. All of them were relieved when my eyes opened.

I saw more people standing at the door including Jill, "Damn, didn't know this many people would show up for my funeral."

Lissa reached over and hit my head, "You scared the hell out of me, Rose. What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, Lissa." I said like I really wasn't sorry, "Shouldn't you be yelling at Eddie? His stupid ass came back to help me!"

"She already got to him," Christian said with a laugh. I laughed too, knowing she let him off easily because he helped me.

"Rose that was really brave what you did yesterday." Adrian said with a serious look on his face.

"Wow, congratulations, Ivashkov. You finally learned my real name." I said with mock excitement. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"Does anything hurt?" Eddie asked me with concern any brother would have for a sister.

"I'm good." I touched his arm lightly to reassure him.

"Rose, you need to tell us exactly what happened." Alberta said from the foot of my bed.

I just sighed and thought back to the caves. It seemed like that happened years ago, but in reality it was just yesterday. Without Eddie's help I probably would be dead, along with Dimitri.

Oh, yeah. That reminds me.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked suddenly, breaking out of my thought train.

"He's fine. He's in the room one door over." Alberta said, "That's funny, when he first woke up he asked if you were okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed my head into the pillow on the bed. I closed my eyes and thought about him. I thought about his smile, his laugh, his guardian mask that I hate so much. I already miss his soft brown eyes and look that tells me to stop messing around.

"If I'm going to tell you what happened, let me get out of this place." I wrinkled my nose at my surroundings, "I really don't like the infirmary."

"Fine, let's all sit outside." Kirova said gently.

When she said all, she meant all. Everyone that was in the room with me came outside, even Dr. Olendzki. But before we actually left I and the doctor went to Dimitri's room. He was sitting upright in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey comrade," I said weakly. He broke his gaze from the ceiling to look at me. Sadness and love filled his soft brown eyes.

"Roza." Was all he could say.

"You're the only one who didn't show up for my memorial service," I joked, trying to be happy after what happened.

He didn't respond. But I think he needs time. What happened was tragic for everyone. Many guardians and Moroi were lost, but the Moroi made it seem like it was only their people who died. It was sick. Only Lissa, Christian, and Adrian weren't bawling their eyes out.

I turned to leave, but his voice stopped me, "You shouldn't have come back for me."

His voice was sad and full of regret. It made my heart want to break into tiny pieces.

"But I did, and I don't regret it." I could tell my voice was slightly harsh and it was only because everyone keeps telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I sighed and shook my head, "I'm glad you're okay. I have a meeting to go to, so I'll visit you again later."

I didn't look at him anymore. I couldn't stand to see him hurt and broken. I was told he had some bad blood loss, three broken ribs, some cuts, and a broken leg. Not that bad of a problem but for a god like him to be stuck in a health clinic for some broken parts, it was odd and sad. My problems had already been fixed. Lissa healed me as soon as they got me settled in the infirmary. I don't know how many injuries I actually had, and part of me didn't want to know.

We all sat in a circle a little bit away from the school on the grass. It was semi-dark out here, so the sun probably just went down. I had Alberta, Kirova, and my mom facing me waiting for the story.

Alberta looked at me expectantly, but from her look I think she already knew why I went back.

"Where do I start?" I asked slowly.

"Where Eddie appeared." Kirova said pointedly.

"Okay, fine. When Eddie came he thought I screamed because I was dying, but it was because they took Dimitri." I cringed at the memory of the blonde Strigoi sinking his fangs into Dimitri's neck, "He agreed to help me get Dimitri back and safe. We went back into the caves where we were attacked by three Strigoi. Two on me and one on Eddie."

Eddie interrupted me to tell his part right there, "I fought the Strigoi a little before staking it. I was watching Rose fight and…it was like watching the most powerful fight ever. She froze for a moment, I think she was with Lissa," He looked at me and I nodded, "And the Strigoi cut her thigh open during that short moment of time. She seemed to wake of it and when the Strigoi reached to hit her again she grabbed his hand and _pushed._He landed on the other side of the room, literally. It was insane."

Everyone looked at me strangely. Awkward silence filled the cool air. Then Adrian burst out laughing.

"I guess I can't mess with Rose now!" He said while laughing. Some people joined in with him, but Lissa, Eddie, my mom, and I stayed silent. Once everyone stopped giggling, we got back to the serious stuff.

"What happened then?" Christian asked from his spot in between Kirova and Lissa.

"I killed the other Strigoi and Eddie killed the one I launched across the cave. We moved further into the cave, being careful to not make too much noise. Once we got a little further, I saw Dimitri on the floor and pulled back." I looked out to the trees and shuddered, that was one of the worst moments of my life, "Eddie and I split apart and took different sides. I went for the Strigoi who brought Dimitri there. Once he was dead the other four attacked. Eddie had already killed the one on the farthest side, so the next should have been easy."

"Yeah, the next one was easy. I was just waiting for Rose to finish. I knew she wouldn't need help, so I stood by." His face looked grim as he spoke.

"I killed my two Strigoi and told Eddie to check for any alive people. I went to help Dimitri. He was awake when we were in the caves but a couple minutes before we crossed the wards, he passed out. Guardian Alvaraz was out nearly the whole time." I finished.

Alberta looked thoughtful at my story. Kirova looked slightly amazed and awestruck. Everyone else was shocked. I and Eddie were grieving. It's horrible to kill people, even if they aren't innocent.

"What was going through your head?" Guardian Hathaway broke the silence, "What you did was incredibly stupid! You could have been killed along with Mr. Castile here!" She practically yelled.

I remained silent. I just looked at the grass and avoiding her eyes. Any other time I would have told her to fuck off, but after what a week I've just been through, I wasn't in the mood for being snappy.

"Answer me!" She demanded, "Tell me why you risked your life for a guardian who was going to die anyway!"

That's when I snapped, I jumped and towered over her, "Don't act like you care! I did what I had to do to protect the people in _my_life. I already lost Mason! I can't lose anybody else. Don't you get that? Mason is dead, Dimitri is lying in a hospital bed, Lissa's magic gives me darkness, the Strigoi are coming after me and Lissa, and I have extra things to deal with because I'm shadow-kissed. Losing another person in my life is going to _destroy me!_" I was shaking by the time I finished. Eddie pulled me down next to him and hugged me close to him, trying to calm me down. I could feel Lissa ready to cry through the bond and everyone else looked shocked at what was actually going one with me.

Christian, Adrian, Alberta, and Dr. Olendzki were trying to comfort me in any way they could, but it wasn't working. I just needed time to think about the stress I've been under.

I looked back over to my mother and saw the shock clear on her face. No one ever spoke back to the famous Guardian Hathaway. No one except the other Guardian Hathaway, the better one. Me.


	2. Break My Heart

Truth or Dare

After a couple days, my spirits were finally lifted. I got over the fact I almost watched the love of my life die and that I killed over twenty Strigoi within three days. It was no biggy (Note the sarcasm). Lissa and Eddie wouldn't leave my side until I finally told both of them to take a hike. Through the bond, I could tell they were afraid to leave me by myself after so many kills. As if I was that fragile! If anything, they should be worried about Christian. He just killed his first Strigoi, and he's Moroi! But no, he doesn't even seem bothered by that fact.

Dimitri left the infirmary while I was at the little meeting. I tried looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Not in the church, the gym, his room, or the guardian office. Normally I would be freaking out but after the caves, freaking out wasn't on my list. I just needed to chill out. Oh, come on! This is St. Vlad's we're talking about.

"We should play truth or dare!" Lissa said enthusiastically, breaking me out my trance. We were sitting in my room talking about random stuff my birthday, the graduation, _after_the graduation.

"Just like the old days," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah! We should get Christian, Adrian, Eddie, and…" She became a blank because we didn't have a large circle of friends.

"How about Jill?" I thought about my little admirer.

"Who?"

"Oh, I forgot. You haven't met her. She's a Moroi in the ninth grade. She wants to fight with magic and learn to physically fight. Apparently she admires me." I told her a short version.

Lissa pursed her lips and thought, "If you can find her…"

"Okay. You get Adrian and Christian, and I'll get Jill and Eddie." She nodded in agreement, "Too bad Mia isn't here."

"Yeah," Lissa said sadly.

"Who would've thought that we would miss Mia Rinaldi?" I snorted. Lissa laughed and left the room. I decided to get dressed in more comfortable clothes in case the boys have any dares that involve undressing.

I walked over to my closet and rummaged through the mess of clothes. I found short black shorts that don't even fall to the middle of my thigh and a red Elmo tank top. Once I had them on, I thought about the dares that would involve going outside.

I sighed out loud and went back to going through the pile of clothes. I reached a pair of sweatpants that said 'Kick-Ass' down the side in bubble letter. I put them on over my shorts.

In my head I could count how many dares Adrian would come up with that involved being all up on him. This was going to turn into a sexual assault themed party.

I threw flip flops onto my feet and walked out of my room. I headed to find Jill first, which shouldn't be so hard. The elementary building wasn't far away, but it was cold as shit out here. I practically ran to get to the dorms.

There wasn't a guardian on duty, so I had to ask the first student I saw. He told me she lived on the second floor. I went to where I was directed and knocked on the door. I heard giggling inside and quickly regretted coming here.

Jill opened the door with a big smile on her face. When she saw who it was her expression turned to one of awe was there.

"Hey, Rose!" She said cheerfully.

"Jill," I nodded to her, "I came here to ask if you wanted to come and play some games with me and my friends."

"Really?" Her eyes widened beyond belief.

"Yeah. Games like Truth or Dare." Once I mentioned the name of it, she looked scared.

I gave her a semi-evil grin, "You're not afraid, are you?"

Her mouth dropped open and she tried quickly to close it, "N-no! Why would I be?"

I just laughed in response and she went back into her room to get something. No one has ever played Truth or Dare until they played it with me. Mason, Eddie, and I were the ultimate best when it came to this game. There was a time when Shane dared me and Mason to jump into the pond on the edge of the campus with nothing but our underwear on. Of course, we did it. We're not chickens. That water was freaking freezing that Lissa thought we were turned into human popsicles.

"Can I bring a friend with me?" Jill asked when she came back to the door.

"Um…sure." I decided, the more the merrier….or the trickier.

"She said you can come!" She called over her shoulder. A tall-ish red-headed Moroi came out of the room. She looked way older than Jill. She's probably a year younger than me.

"Rose, this is Veronica." She gestured to the other girl, "Ronnie, this is Rose Hathaway."

"_The_Rose Hathaway?" Ronnie's hazel eyes widened and looked me up and down.

"Yep," I smirked. It seems like everyone knows me. "Hey, Ronnie."

"Hey," She squeaked.

"Jill, we have to make a stop along the way." Eddie was probably in his dorm or Lissa already got to him. I slipped into Lissa's head and saw Christian and Eddie glaring at each other while Adrian laughed in the background. I felt Lissa's arms lift and hit both of them on the back of the head. I laughed mentally. At least the boys would behave around her.

_Rose, meet us in Adrian's room._ Lissa sent through to me. I went back to my own mind so I could redirect towards the guest dorms.

Jill and Ronnie were giving me strange looks, but otherwise said nothing. They were probably afraid of questioning my motives.

"Never mind about the pit stop." I said almost to myself. I turned on my heel and headed towards guest housing. It was still cold outside and that's never going to change, so I hurried. I didn't bother slowing for the two girls practically running behind me. One day, someone's going to start training Moroi and their going to kill Strigoi on their own. Maybe I should teach Lissa and Christian maybe even Adrian and Mia. They could be useful especially Mia and Christian. But Lissa and Adrian don't have an element to help protect themselves.

Within two minutes I was in front of Adrian's door, waiting for Jill and Ronnie to finally get up the stairs. Even for Moroi they were weak. Lissa can keep up with me better.

Jill appeared in front of me with Ronnie walking a little slower than her. They both smiled as if it didn't take them forever to get here.

I didn't bother knocking or announcing my entrance, I just barged right in and sat next to Eddie. Typical Rose style.

We were all sitting in a circle on the floor. I was in between Eddie and Lissa.

"Guys, this is Jill and Ronnie," I pointed to the two new girls, "Jill and Ronnie, these are Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie." I said while pointing each one out.

Jill looked at each person and when she came across Adrian her eyes widened. Both of them kept looking at each other in a peculiar way. Adrian looked like he was checking her out, but unlike me; Jill looked like she liked it. They went on like that for a while before we stopped their staring contest.

"Um…okay." I said slowly, "When you two are done, we would like to start the game."

They both broke their eyes away from each other. Embarrassment was plastered on Jill's face, but Adrian looked like he didn't mind.

"I'll go first," I volunteered, "Sparky, truth or dare?"

I decided I would mess with Christian first, since he never played this with me.

"Truth," He said hesitantly, his usual starkness was still there.

I sighed and narrowed my eyes, "You're no fun." I thought for a second, "Okay, have you ever fantasized about Lissa giving you head?"

I could feel shock and wonder through the bond. Lissa actually wanted to know this one.

Christian averted his eyes before answering, "Yes."

Lissa smiled a little and I could feel the excitement coming from her. I turned to her and widened my eyes.

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Her eyes flickered to my face and she blushed a light pink.

"Stop reading my mind, Rose." She chastised. "I really hate that," She added under her breath. Christian looked between us in confusion.

"What were you thinking?" He asked. Neither of us answered. I didn't want to ruin the surprise she would have for him later, nor did I want to be in her head when it happened.

"You'll find out later," I muttered so no one could hear me.

Sparky sighed and went back to the game, "Jill, truth or dare?"

"D-dare," She stuttered. She must really want to prove herself.

"I dare you to run around campus screaming. And when someone asks you what happened, you tell them Santa Claus tried to rape you." I laughed at that. This dare was so simple that even Lissa would have done it.

Jill snorted like it was no big deal and got up. She walked to the door, but stopped before she could open it.

"Rose, in my bag there's a video camera; we could use that for the dares." She pointed to the green tote next to Ronnie. I got up and opened her bag. The video camera was on top of her stuff, so it didn't take long to find it.

"Do want me to record your dare?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged. We walked out the door with Eddie and Christian tailing behind us. Once we got outside, me, Christian, and Eddie hid behind a wall and waited. I started recording. I nodded to Jill and she rolled her eyes. She started into a run and started screaming. She ran in large circles next to the guardian office and the guest housing. There were a couple Moroi standing in groups nearby, but they didn't say anything. Everyone was just watching with wide eyes until two guardians walked out of the office.

Well, one limped and one walked. Dimitri and Alberta both had their guardian masks on and looked like they were about to do some punishing.

Jill was still running and screaming, when Alberta grabbed her arm to make her stop. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the guardian with wide eyes.

"Why are you screaming?" Alberta asked in a professional tone.

"Santa Claus tried to rape me!" She screeched. Christian and I started laughing since we were hidden, the two guardians didn't know we were there.

"What?" Dimitri asked in bewildered voice.

"You heard me. Santa Claus tried to rape me; you should really pay attention when someone talks to you!" Her voice was lowered from the screaming but it was still high enough for everyone else to hear.

Dimitri looked taken aback while Alberta looked amused. I think she knew what was going on.

"Where's Rose?" Alberta asked. Dimitri glanced at her and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

I revealed myself and walked up so I was next to Jill. I had a huge grin plastered on my face. I looked over to Dimitri and grinned even more, remembering the cabin. His face was slightly amused, but also reserved at the same time. I haven't talked to him since I woke up. It was like he was avoiding me.

"Truth or dare?" Alberta asked.

"Do you even need to ask that?" I grinned slyly at her. Mason and I got in trouble a whole lot when we were playing truth or dare.

She laughed, "I guess not. I remember catching you and Mason jumping into the pond when all you had on was your underwear." I laughed with her, that day seemed like a life time ago. I would give anything to go back to the way things were then.

"That wasn't the worst of my dares. And we both know it." We laughed again remembering the many times I got in trouble for dares.

"I think you should have someone there to make sure you don't do too much damage." She said suddenly, "Dimitri could you supervise them?"

He looked hesitant, "Sure." Why does he act like he doesn't want to be around me?

"See you guys later, hopefully not in my office." She sighed and looked at me pointedly. I looked around like she was talking to someone else. She shook her head and walked off.

"Christian that was the stupidest dare ever!" I called out. I heard someone laugh and Christian fell out from behind the wall. Eddie walked towards me with a grin.

"Jill, you just got us a babysitter, so now the game is going to be boring." Eddie shook his head in mock anger.

I laughed freely, "She's jailbait."

All of them joined in, even the pissed off Christian. Once we got back to Adrian's dorm, everyone got situated back into a circle. Now I was sitting next to Dimitri and Lissa.

"Jailbait, it's your turn." I smiled at her.

_Jailbait?_Lissa asked through the bond.

"I'll explain later, Liss." I said aloud without even looking at her.

"Rose, truth or dare?" Jill smiled mischievously at me. I knew she already had a dare in mind, so why not let her have it her way.

"Dare of course." I snorted. I'm no chicken.

"I dare you to give Adrian a lap dance." She said smugly. She had me there; I really didn't want to do that. With Dimitri, I wouldn't have minded, but Adrian would never let me live this down.

I could feel Dimitri stiffen next to me, apparently he didn't like this either.

"Whatever." I stood up as Ronnie pulled over a chair. Adrian sat in it with a huge grin plastered on his face. He's been waiting for a chance like this.

Jill pulled out of her bag a cd's. She put it in Adrian's stereo and messed around with the songs for a minute. After a long moment she settled on a song Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls. How fitting.

The song started and I moved to the music. This was an easy dare; I've done this to about ten guys before. And until now, it was fun.

I trailed a finger across his chest. Looking him straight in the eye was not easy. I could see him mentally undressing me. Too bad for him, I'm never going to love him like he wants me to.

I straddled his hips and continued moving to the music. He put his hands on my hips and I could feel sympathy and happiness coming from Lissa. I slapped him gently, but hard enough for it to sting.

"That's not part of the dare," I said aloud.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "But it's making cradle robber jealous."

I laughed and stood up. The song was over. I hurried back over o my spot on the floor. Adrian stood up and his excitement was obvious. Everyone except Jill, Lissa, and Dimitri found it funny. Adrian suddenly found the floor very interesting.

_What he say to you to make you laugh?_Lissa asked another question through the bond.

I just shook my head at her, signaling that she didn't want to know. She just laughed.

"I wish I could read your mind." She added wistfully.

"No you don't!" I chuckled, "You would be scarred for life!"

Everyone laughed when I said this. I didn't know everyone was watching us. Not that I cared.

"Eddie, truth or dare?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Adrian, full on the mouth with tongue." I heard Christian snicker and Jill was full out laughing. Eddie and Adrian gave each other horrified looks.

Adrian stood up and walked over to his bed. I stared at him weirdly, but he ignored me. He reached under his bed and pulled out a box, it was full of liquor.

"Is there a single minute where you don't get drunk?" I asked him.

"Yes, but you're making me kiss a guy. If you haven't noticed; I am straight." He smiled lazily at me. I just rolled my eyes and stared expectantly. They looked at each again and wrinkled their noses. Eddie leaned in, ready to get the dare over with. They were an inch away from kissing when Lissa gasped and started jumping up and down. Both of the guys jumped.

Lissa started screeching. Everyone was giving her concerned looks.

I leaned over to Christian and whispered, "Should we be worried?"

He just shrugged.

"Liss?" I asked in worry. Through the bond I could feel excitement and joy, but she blocking me from actually getting into her head. She was up to something.

"Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Jailbait, and Ronnie, come with me." She announced giddily. She left the room partly skipping. All the people she named got up and quickly followed her in confusion.

I looked over at Dimitri with wide eyes. He looked at me in the same way.

"What the hell just happened?"

He shoulders relaxed and he shrugged. So he still wasn't talking to me. What did I do? Just a minute ago he was acting like normal, but now…it's like he doesn't want to be near me. I saved his life-his soul, shouldn't we be inseparable.

"What's wrong?" I turned so I faced him completely.

His guardian mask was up and he wouldn't look me in the eye. Something was definitely up.

I moved so that he had nowhere else to look but me, "Dimitri Belikov, what is wrong?"

"Nothing." He rose from his seat, "I have a meeting to attend, and I'll see you later, Rose."

I watched his back as he walked out the door. When the door shut I flinched. He didn't call me Roza. He always calls me that. Dimitri hasn't been this formal with me since the ski lodge.

I felt like I was about to cry, but I fought the feeling off. Lissa's emotions were still in my mind. I decided to try to get through her block again. After a little probing, I slipped into her head. They were sitting in Lissa's room talking about my birthday.

"We need to plan a party for her!" Lissa announced. What? I don't want a party! Lissa spoils me too much.

"But isn't her birthday tomorrow?" Adrian asked lazily from his spot in the corner.

"Yes! That's exactly why we have to spend the rest of the day planning it." Lissa cheered. I could hear the boys groan in the back, but Liss ignored them.

"Where is it going to be?" Ronnie asked.

"Outside the courtyards probably, they would be easier to decorate."

"Who's coming?" Jill asked.

"Um, where's that list?" She looked around and spotted a piece of paper sitting next to her pillow, "Ah, here."

She opened it and read out loud the long list. I didn't even knew I knew this many people.

"Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Shane, Alberta, Kirova, Guardian Belikov, Meredith, Camille, Carly, Jill, and Ronnie." Okay it wasn't that many people, but I didn't like big events. "Too bad Mia's at the Royal Court."

"What if I could get her flied in by tonight?" Adrian suggested.

"Really?" Adrian nodded. "Then do it!"

I slipped back into my own head and smiled. That's why Dimitri isn't talking to me! He was in on the party too!

Birthday Surprise

I woke the next morning with a big smile on my face. It was my birthday! I'm finally eighteen. Pretty soon me and Lissa will be going out and facing the world, again. We would be free to do whatever we wanted. I wonder who Lissa's other guardian would be. It would be awesome if it was Eddie. We would be a family forever; Lissa and Christian, Eddie and whoever, me and Dimitri, picture perfect. Probably too perfect though.

I headed out of my room and to the gym for my training with Dimitri. He was hurt but no one said it was cancelled. He probably wouldn't make me do anything today anyway.

For once I was exactly on time. I should get an award. I walked in the gym to find the lights off. I tried to see if anyone was there, but it was too dark. So I flipped the lights. The whole room lit up and it kind of hurt my eyes. I was kind of hoping my party would be there, but the room was stark empty.

"Dimitri?" I called into the empty room. I walked slowly over to the center of the gym and looked around. No one was there. On the floor at my feet was a white envelope with _Roza_printed on the front.

I leaned over to pick it up. I knew Dimitri had written it because I knew his handwriting. I was scared to open it. Something wrong was happening, for some reason I felt like I was about to be ruined.

I took a deep breath and started to open it. I read it slowly, comprehending every single word.

_My Dearest Roza,_

_I want you to remember me like I was during our time in the cabin. I want you to remember the moments we had together during training and between classes. Every stolen kiss, every look. I don't want you to remember me as a Stoic and anti-social. What I 'm trying to say is, I'm leaving I took Tasha's offer to be her guardian and I won't be coming back unless she does._

_I'm leaving because I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want to be the reason you die. In those caves, you could have been killed by the Strigoi or worse, turned. I don't want to be the reason you give up your life. You were meant to be guarding Lissa. You were meant to be the best fighter this world has seen. You would be better off loving another guy and in time you will. You'll forget me and move on. You'll probably have kids and continue guarding Lissa until the day you die._

_The thing is, Rosemarie, I love you, more than I could ever love a person. I love you more than myself. You are the bravest, most honest, smartest, and most beautiful person I've ever met. You know your job better than the other guardians, you're the best fighter I've ever seen, and you never back down. I love everything about you, your smile, your hair, your eyes, your snarl, your laugh, your sarcasm, your sense of humor, your grin, you're everything. I love that you put Lissa before yourself. I love that you jump on the line for your friends. I love that you can read me like an open book._

_I wish we could stay together, I wish we could be normal. But that will never happen. I'm sorry. I'm doing what's best for you. One day you'll see that._

_Goodbye, my love._

_Dimitri Belikov(Comrade)_

After I finished it, I felt like the world had just crashed down. I fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, wishing the world would just kill me. Put me out of my misery. I could feel my heart breaking completely. I couldn't even cry because my heart is gone now that he is.

This is the worst birthday of my life.


	3. Bond Expansion

**The Bond**

It felt like I stayed there in the middle of the gym forever, but it was only ten minutes before Lissa, Mia, and Eddie burst through the door. I heard Lissa cry out as she ran over to my curled up body. I don't know how she knew I was here but I was grateful. I don't want to be alone anymore. I felt Lissa hug me and try to pull me up but I wasn't responding. I loosened up a bit and tried to bring myself up into a sitting position. The pain of losing my one and only true love was too much. I would rather he had beat the crap out of me.

All of the sudden I was in someone's arms and being carried out of the gym. I looked at the person's face and saw that Eddie was frantic. I'm not one to have a breakdown like this, not since Mason died.

The letter was still in my hand and I clutched it harder, holding it to my heart. I can't believe he left me, after everything that we've been through. I feel like he used me. In a way he did. We had sex, he took my virginity, and then he leaves. Just like what any royal Moroi man would have done.

I leaned my head against Eddie's muscular chest and just…existed. I couldn't cry, or talk, or even move my body. I could only exist. My body feels like it's just a shell, nothing inside.

Once we were in Lissa's dorm, I could sense that there were more people than just the three that helped me get out of the gym. I could only make out voices, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Christian, and Lissa. Everyone around me was asking questions; asking if I was okay. An answer wouldn't come out of my mouth.

The letter was still in my hand and Lissa realized it for the first time. She reached out and gently tugged it out of my hands. My reflexes to pull it back to me, weren't working. All the others gathered around to get a look at it. Normally, I would have told them to mind their own business.

Lissa gasped when she finished reading. She looked back and forth between the letter and my blank face. Out of nowhere, she burst into tears and I felt mobile again. I jumped up and pulled her into a hug. I started crying along with her as we sat on the edge of her bed. Why she was crying, I have no idea. But it's nice to know that I'm not alone.

We must have sat there for an hour, but not a single person that was here when I came in, left the room. Instead they all found a spot in the room to sit, whether it was the floor or the spare bed, they sat and waited.

My eyes finally dried of all tears. It felt like I wouldn't be able to cry again for a long time. Lissa had stopped a while ago and continued to sit with as a cried. Now, I'm sure everyone wants some answers. And by the looks on their faces, 'nothing' wasn't going to cover. Besides, they had already read the letter. Mia looked like she was going to cry to, but she fought the urge.

"How long far did it go, Rose?" Eddie asked with a twinge of anger on his face. I looked at Adrian's pained face and knew instantly that he already had the answer.

"We had sex," I said with a sad shake of my head, "And he left. Just like a royal would have done."

"That asshole," Christian muttered, his hands clenched into fists. They all know my secret now.

"How long," Lissa said with a deep breath, "How long has this been going on?"

I could feel sadness, shock, a little anger but not towards me, and…guilt. How could she feel guilty? She had nothing to do with this. But she would find a way to blame herself.

I didn't want to tell her the answer, I afraid of her response to it. Afraid that she wouldn't be my best friend anymore. I should have told her everything since the beginning. Now, she's going to hate me.

"I could never hate you, Rose. You're my best friend, my sister, my only family left." Lissa said with a sad smile. I looked to her with shock written all over my face. How did she know what I was thinking? Did the bond expand? Was she in my head?

"Yes, it did and I am." She nodded.

_When did this happen?_I thought, testing to see if she would answer.

_When you finished reading the letter, I guess. One minute I was putting up decorations and then I fell over in mental pain. I pushed it away and came to get you. My guess is that the pain you felt broke the wall that stopped me from going into your mind._Lissa thought.

I felt a twinge of happiness coming from the both of us, but it wasn't enough to make me jump for joy. It still gave me hope about our future.

"Hello?" Christian waved a hand between us, "The rest of us are still here, you know!"

"Aren't you mad at me though?" I asked her.

"A little," She admitted, "But now is not the time for that."

Everyone sat for a minute, not knowing what to say. I don't know if I should tell them everything, but I'll tell them the main facts.

"I don't know how long it's been, probably since the beginning. Both of us tried to ignore it, but we couldn't. The spell Victor put on the necklace wasn't an anger spell. It was a lust charm." I heard a collective gasp, but continued on, "We didn't go that far though because he figured it out in time. After getting you, Liss, back from Victor, he told me he didn't want me that way. I went to Victor and told him to get rid of the spell, but he said that the spell only made us give into our feelings, that the feelings were already there."

"That's when Natalie attacked. She almost killed me when Dimitri," I flinched, "showed up. He killed Natalie and rushed me to the infirmary. He told me he did have feelings for me, but we couldn't act on. He said if we left ourselves love each other then we would protect each other rather than Lissa." I could feel the guilt through the bond, but I needed to finish the story.

"After that, before the ski lodge, I kissed. I was angry, so I kissed him. He told me not to do it again and he walked away. When Tasha was here, she asked him to become her guardian. During the time at the ski lodge we were fighting. We wouldn't go out of our way to talk to each other and when we did, we were insulting each other. Then Spokane happened. I survived it, but I almost didn't survive the pain of Mason's death. I was upset even more because I thought Dimitri was going to leave." I was almost finished, but I didn't want to say the next part, but I had to.

I avoided looking at anyone as I finished, "He told me he didn't take Tasha's offer that he was staying. He said his heart belonged to someone else. It belonged to me. We kept our relationship under wraps until the night of the incident with Jesse. That night is when he took away my virginity."

With every word I just said, it sounded like I was trying to process everything that actually happened. It was like I was talking to myself. I could tell they were surprised and upset by what I said, but I didn't expect Eddie to put his fist through the wall.

Lissa and I jumped when we heard the dry wall break. I caught look of Eddie's face as he turned back to us, so much anger. I started to cry again. I could see his face soften as I cried.

They all wanted to comfort me but I got up and quickly left the room. I ran all the way to my room, but I knew they weren't following me. I collapsed on my bed, out of breath and tears streaming down my face.

I made myself one more promise before I passed out, I will never let myself love someone ever again.


	4. Strength

Two weeks later

Moving On…I think

Everyday I woke up with a heavy heart, as if it were whole anymore. Stan was surprised when I didn't give him my smartass attitude anymore. No one would mess with me anymore because I wouldn't respond to it, even Jesse and Ralf backed off. Alberta tried to send me back to the therapist, but I refused to go. No therapist is going to help me get past this pain I'm feeling, hell they can't even help with the spirit depression either. But Lissa and Eddie try to, so does Adrian and Mia. Mia refused to go back to the Royal Court while I was in this much pain, she wanted to help. Adrian wants to comfort me in ways that will never work. Lissa and Eddie won't leave my side. Even Christian is helping.

The new bond connection came in handy. Whenever I was feeling even more down, Lissa would talk to me. She would even help me with regular class work. I told her to pay attention to my defense classes so she could learn something. That's something I want her to learn, along with Mia, Adrian, and Christian. Maybe even Jill and Ronnie. I won't be there for them all the time, I need them to learn how to defend themselves.

I refuse to remember the attack or the days before it. It just simply reminds me of _him._ The pain is already too much, but today it'll be better. I have to promise myself that even though I know it won't be. I just need to try to be happier.

I walked silently to the commons to get some breakfast. When I got there everyone was already eating. They had gotten used to me not showing up for breakfast everyday, so they didn't wait anymore.

I ran over to their table and grabbed a pancake off Lissa's plate. Their faces were priceless!

"Your actually eating today?" Christian asked with a slight sneer.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I looked at him like he was stupid. His eyes narrowed and then he shook his head.

I slid into the booth forcing Eddie to move down. Mia was sitting next to him, practically on him. Those two had become really close in the past two weeks. It's like they never knew each other.

"Are feeling okay, Rose?" Mia asked me gently. It's hard to believe that we had once been enemies now.

"I think." I sighed. I wasn't sure how I was feeling, I couldn't decifer my own feelings anymore. That was Lissa's job just like it was mine to figure out her emotions. We depended on each other more now than ever before.

The table was silent for a while and I was grateful. I wanted to think about the self defense thing for my friends. I should definitely do it.

"Hey guys, I have idea," I said slowly. Will they just reject the idea? "I want the Moroi at this table to learn how to fight."

Only silence greeted me. Lissa was thinking over what brought this on, but I don't think they would understand.

Adrian was the first to speak up, "Why, Little Dhampir?" He voice was completely sober. I think he has been trying impress me with no drinking or smoking agenda.

"Because….Because I won't always be around and I need each of you to be able to defend yourselves. I could teach you." I said sadly. I didn't like thinking about my death but if it kept Lissa safe, I was fine with it. Besides, once I die, I'll always have Mason on the other side. God, I miss him.

"Don't think that." Lissa chastised, "You will live until you're an old lady. I won't let you die."

I could see a fierceness in her eyes that I rarely saw. The one she gets when she becomes overprotective of me. I don't like it, not one bit.

"Not even I'm invincible." I snorted, "But please, can you guys just go along with it?"

Mia and Christian looked eager to learn, but Adrian and Lissa weren't ones to fight. Everyone still nodded, so that made me happy.

"Do you want my help?" Eddie asked in a low excited voice. This would be a big change.

"Of course." I said happily.

"What about magic?" Christian asked.

"I don't know, and considering I don't have magic; I don't care." I shrugged coolly.

"Way to be supportive, Hathaway." Christian sneered.

"Anytime, Ozera." I shot back.

The Moroi continued a conversation about the illegal form of magic. I tuned in and out just like any other time someone talked about a boring subject. The only thing I was interested in was killing Strigioi and going against the Moroi law. Kill two birds with one stone.

When breakfast was over the group split. Me and Eddie going to defense, while Liss and the rest went to class, and of course Adrian went to 'roam'.

The hell of school began again

Fight, Moroi, Fight

"Liss, you got to punch harder. You can't be afraid to hurt someone, especially Strigoi. They won't give the chance to get away." I said gently. We have been trying this fighting option for about a week. I found out that Lissa and Adrian are stronger than the others but Lissa was afraid to hurt someone. It was her nature to be kind to everyone. Adrian wasn't gentle as her, but still wary of it. Christian and Mia were willing to fight anyone that would intentionally hurt them or their loved ones. They are weaker than Liss and Adrian. My theory about that was that since the normal elements help Moroi protect themselves and Spirit isn't useful for violence, that the Spirit gave them extra physical strength.

"Yeah, I don't mind getting hurt. This is all to get stronger." Mia added. Eddie was helping the guys and I was with the girls.

Lissa looked reluctant, but obeyed. Her punches became more accurate and stronger everyday. She ran more laps and more laps every day. I really think she is learning the easiest of all the rest.

Both girls were exchanging punches but now we have to move on, "Okay guys, break. Get a drink of water and then we'll offensive attacks."

Mia's eyes lit up as she ran off to get a drink. Lissa followed slowly because I told her running to get the drink would waste energy.

I snuck behind Eddie silently. My breathing became low and even as I was a foot away from his back. An evil smile crossed my face as he didn't even notice my presence. I leapt up and threw my arms around the back of his neck. My legs went around his waist to insure that I wasn't thrown off. Eddie jumped and tried to flip me off him. Adrian and Christian had stopped sparring to see what was going on. Once Adrian saw it was me who had jumped on Eddie, he laughed.

"What are you doing, Rose?" He asked in exasperation. I was still on his back and currently laughing hysterically.

"I dunno." I shrugged. Which was a mistake. He felt the shrug and dropped me to the floor.

I landed with a thud. Eddie turned on his heel and looked down at me. He kind of looked worried, but the humor over washed that. Everyone started laughing. So I didn't the funniest of all, I kicked his legs out. He fell faster than me and landed with a louder thud.

"Who's laughing now?" I said mockingly.

He just rolled his eyes and jumped up to his feet. Lissa helped me up so we could go to offensive attacks.

I stood four feet away from Liss and was standing in a offensive stance. She was on defensive for the demonstration.

"I want you to watch where I hit and kick. Block quickly and try to attack back. Mia pay attention to this." I commanded. We began to spar and I kicked out at Lissa's stomach, but not with my full strength. She was surprised at first but quickly recovered. I like that. She reached out reflectively and grabbed my ankle. She pulled it behind her a little, bringing me closer to her. Her foot kicked out behind my knee and dragged it towards her, making me sag to the floor. I was now on the ground and Lissa standing over me looking triumphant. Normally, we would have continued until one of us was announced 'dead', but this was just demonstrations.

I got on my feet and looked at Lissa with pride. My best friend has finally fought. Mia was clapping while jumping up and down. I realized the guys were over here too. I wasn't even the least bit embarrassed to beat by a Moroi. I was proud.

"Fantastic job, Liss. I mean that really!" I said with an impressed tone, "Now we have to work on you putting more strength behind it, so that you could shock your opponent."

"Can I lift more weights?" She asked eagerly.

"If you want to," I am completely shocked that she would want to do this stuff. "Mia." I said and beckoned her forward.

She took her stance across from me and waited for instruction.

"You see what she just did," I looked serious, "do exactly that. Or try to. Anything to make me end up on the floor without magic."

She nodded shortly and readied herself. This time instead of kicking, I punched. Trying to hit her stomach. Mia didn't react as quickly and got hit. She winced but remained as she is. Mia kicked out to my stomach like I had with Lissa. I saw it coming before she even shifted her weight. I caught her leg and held it up higher to make her fall. Once she hit the ground she tried to kick out my legs, but instead I put her into a wrist lock. Her palm reached out and hit the mat twice, showing that she wanted mercy. I let her go and held out a hand to help her up.

"What you did wrong was not responding as quickly as you could." She nodded, "To fix that you would have to strengthen wrists and shoulders."

"How?"

"Come here."

She obeyed immediately like I was her master or something. I made a motion that signaled for her to turn around. I felt her back and found that she was too tense. Of course, all guardians are tense, but you need to loosen up to act quicker.

"You need to loosen your muscles in your back, okay? And some wrist exercises will do." I smiled.

"Thanks."

While Mia and Lissa were off doing that, I could work with Eddie. And by the looks of it; he needed it.


	5. Bad Memories

Two Months Later

Painful Memories

"I heard you were training some Moroi to fight, is that true?" Jill asked me in a slightly too loud voice. Her jade green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Shh." I hushed, "Not everyone can know about that. We could get in some serious trouble."

"You didn't answer the question," She pointed out. Jill reminded me of Lissa sometimes.

"Yes, I'm training Mia, Lissa, Adrian, and Christian, their learning combat and staking. Eddie is the only help I have with them." I rolled my eyes. Right now, Jill and I were standing in the middle of the quad with students rushing around us. Lissa was off in the commons with Christian and Adrian.

"That is so cool." Her eyes widened, but then she added wistfully, "I wish I could fight."

"Why don't you come by and watch our sessions sometime?" I suggested reluctantly. It's not that I don't want to teach her, it's just the more people included in this the more chance there is of getting caught.

"Sure!" She jumped excitedly.

After two long months, Lissa and the others have the skills of a junior year dhampir novices. Which is great of course. Eddie and I are impressed beyond belief. Who would've thought that the weakest of creatures would fight? We keep up with daily training exercises every morning, and now no one complains about the waking up part.

"Hey, did they let you open your presents yet?" Jill asked suddenly.

"Yeah, thanks by the way. I love the bracelet!" I said, remembering that Jill had gotten a charm bracelet that showed my life basically. There was a stake charm, a broken heart charm, a ghost charm, and a shield. It was perfect.

The presents that I was supposed to get on my birthday were held back for a couple weeks. Lissa didn't want to bring up bad memories. But I got an IPod Touch from Lissaa beautiful stake with flames engraved on it from Christian, a gorgeous red oval pendant with white diamonds from Eddie who said its from Mason, Mia gave me a floor length dark silver halter gown, and Adrian got me a short, one shoulder, black dress that clung to my every curve. I received other presents too from Alberta, Jill and Ronnie, and even my mom. Their presents weren't as expensive as the ones I got from Lissa and Adrian, but I still love them. I don't want anyone spending that kind of money on me, I'm not worth it.

There's only two weeks until graduation and two weeks until me, Lissa, and Christian start our lives of freedom together. Of course we'll be stuck within the wards of the Royal court, but freedom is freedom.

_I need to tell you something and you're not gonna like it,_Lissa said through the bond. Her emotions were everywhere. She felt angry, worried, anxious, and….hatred? What the hell?

I growled slightly, but Jill still heard it. Her eyes turned to me in alarm.

"Lissa needs to talk to me. I'll see you around, Jailbait." My eyes narrowed as I spoke.

"See you." She chuckled and hurried off.

I turned on my heel and headed to the commons. I couldn't tell through the bond what's got Lissa so pissed because she was blocking me. I hope it's not Christian drama; I already have to deal with them getting it on every other morning.

The table she was sitting at only had Lissa and Adrian. SO it is Christian drama. Great!

I slid into the booth next to Adrian. He immediately put an arm around my shoulders.

"Little Dhampir," He greeted in his trademark lazy tone.

"Adrian," I said with a small smile, "What's going on?"

His face fell and he looked to Lissa, "Not anything good."

I looked in between Adrian and Liss in confusion. Both of them looked reluctant to tell me the big secret.

"Well, come on. Spill it!" I looked back and forth between them quickly.

Lissa still looked pained but answered obligingly, "Well…we have some…bad news." She bit her lip.

"O…okay," I said slowly, my confusion getting deeper.

"Someone is….back. Someone you don't like." Now she was avoiding my eyes.

"I don't like a lot of people. Can you narrow it down?"

Adrian snorted and took a drink from the vodka bottle in his hand.

"Umm…." Lissa bit her lip again, still blocking the bond.

"Hey guys!" Christian called snarkily from behind me. I turned to see his face was not snarky at all; in fact it was angry and worried. What the hell the big secret?

"Oh God no!" Lissa groaned. Her head fell into her hands and Adrian's arm tightened around my shoulders. Both of them were entirely too tense.

I looked back to Christian and was totally speechless. Behind him was my worst nightmare; Tasha.

If she was here then…

Behind her a male silhouette stepped into the room. My breath caught and bad memories unveiled themselves.

Dimitri.


	6. Up In Flames

Love Forgotten?

"Hello, Rose." Dimitri said shortly, eying up the arm Adrian had around my shoulders. Everyone at the table glared at him. Tasha didn't even notice what was going on right in front of her face.

I quickly looked away from his intense gaze and glared at the table with a low growl coming out of my throat. He has no right to be here! I just started getting over him!

"Calm down, Little Dhampir." Adrian murmured, rubbing my arm. We aren't dating or anything, even though it's obvious Adrian has a thing for me. Adrian was like my brother, he looks out for me while I do the same for him. Christian and Eddie are the same way.

"Sounds like your trying to convince yourself," I chuckled. I looked up into his eyes and saw what I said was true. He's fighting the spirit darkness.

"Maybe I am," he growled slightly. I looked to Lissa seeking some help, but she's dealing with her own emotional roller coaster.

"Lissa!" Tasha screeched and hugged Lissa fiercely. It looked like she was saying something in her ear, maybe I'm seeing things.

"Rose, it's so good to see you," She squealed and reached out for a hug.

I hesitated slightly but allowed a small hug. It's not her fault, I scolded myself, and "It's good to see you, too, Tasha."

"What brings you here?" Lissa asked with a slight bitterness.

Tasha looked a little offended but ignored it, "Why, Christian's graduating of course! I can hardly believe it, I mean, _two weeks!_This is great!"

"Two weeks?" I hissed in a low voice to Adrian. They're going to be here for two weeks, _two freaking weeks!_

Lissa sent calming messages to me, but the venom in her thoughts made it harder to relax. Tasha and Dimitri were going to be here for _two_weeks to show off their new _relationship._Next they'll be announcing their engagement or pregnancy, whichever comes first.

"Princess Dragomir, it is wonderful to see you," Dimitri said formally.

"I wish I could I say the same to you, Guardian Belikov." Lissa's eyes were narrowed. Everyone was frozen in shock that Lissa had just been thoroughly rude to someone.

Hurt flashed across Dimitri's face but his guardian mask was up before anyone else could see it. My back was still tense in every way because of being near the one person that hurt me more than anything else.

"We were going to come next week, but I thought I would surprise you all," Tasha's overly-excited voice gushed.

_They should've waited a week!_ Lissa and I both thought at the same time. We looked at each with a grin. This is why we're best friends.

"Care to share the joke?" Christian said indignantly. People have been getting used to me and Lissa being like that now. Every now and then you would catch us smiling or laughing about nothing. Sometimes we were even talking to nothing. It really annoyed Christian, though, which was great.

"With you?" I raised my eyebrows, "No way!"

He glared but laughed at the same time.

"No one said anything, Christian." Tasha frowned.

"I was talking about their bond, it's now both ways," Christian said factually.

"Oh my, how did that happen?" Tasha was starting to smile again; her scars seem to light up, making her prettier. Boy, what I would give to cut her long black hair off.

Both mine and Lissa's eyes met, mentally deciding if we should tell her.

_Just give her a short version or something that wouldn't give away what actually happened._Lissa thought.

_What if she can still guess?_I worried.

_Try and find out._She shrugged.

"On my birthday, I went through…some emotional pain, strong enough to break through to Liss. She was pulled into my head and found where I was. Her, Mia, and Eddie came and got me and brought me to her room." I said while fiddling my fingers. Adrian squeezed my shoulders to let me know that he was here for me.

"Oh. That's horrible….but also great. Now you can both find each other easily. Can you do anything else with the bond?"

"We're working on it," That was completely true though. Lissa and I had been working on showing each other things like a moment that happened to us earlier or something we want each other to know. We keep getting closer to it, and then it just slips away. It's frustrating as hell.

"Hey, Rose, remember our agreement?" Christian asked suddenly. His eyes have a serious and eager look in them.

I tried to remember what he was talking about, but I was coming up blank. Maybe we had a deal to kill Adrian in his sleep.

Then remembered when I felt the paper in my pocket.

_Flashback_

"Where'd the letter go?" Lissa asked frantically. It's been three weeks since _he who shall not be named_left.

"Right here," I waved it in the air from where I sitting on Liss's window sill. I don't know what I was going to do with it. Should I keep it? Destroy it?

"You should keep it," Liss advised gently. She crossed the room and put a hand on my shoulder, "It'll remind you that love isn't always what it seems."

"I say she should destroy it," Christian said from the bed, "In front of his face, too!"

I thought for a second. That would be the ultimate payback. It would let him feel the pain I feel now.

"Christian," I began slowly, "If I ever see _him_again can you….light it on fire? Like, until ash is that remains?"

"Well, I'd rather kick his ass, but…." He drew out.

"Please?"

He sighed, "Fine. There are no guarantees that Eddie and Adrian will kill him before that happens."

"You two are evil!" Lissa grinned proudly.

This will be some good payback, but it's only going to be the beginning.

_End Flashback_

"Of course!" I said while reaching into my hoodie for the letter. For some reason I carried it with me everywhere.

I dropped it on the table and stood up, "Do your thing, Christian. I'm going to go find Eddie."

I looked Dimitri in the eye as I said this. It was clear that he knew what was on the table, but his guardian mask was up. Adrian looked at me in amusement and waited for the letter to burn. Saying goodbye to bad memories and forgotten love, I walked away.

Love Forgotten? (DPOV)

As soon as I walked through the door to the commons, I knew this was wrong. I told Tasha that I really shouldn't be going back here, but for some reason she wants me here. Tasha knows about me and Rose and although she doesn't bring it up, I can see the pain she feels for me. I still love Roza with all my heart. But I couldn't stay here with her, its wrong. She was underage and _my_ student. I shouldn't even have thoughts of her in that way. But I can't help it.

My eyes instantly met hers as I stepped into the room. Pain and heartbreak were evident along with anger.

"Hello Rose." I said simply, eyeing that arm Adrian Ivashkov had slung around her shoulders. She looked down and glared at the table, avoiding my eyes. What did expect? Her to come running into my arms? I hurt her and that's the way it is.

I watched silently as Adrian murmured something to her. Jealousy stirred in my stomach.

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself," She chuckled. Oh, how I missed the sound of her voice.

"Maybe I am," he growled back. He glared fiercely at me and he wasn't the only one. Both Lissa and Christian were, too.

"Lissa!" Tasha screeched, hugging Lissa tightly. Lissa looked reluctant, but still obliged because of Christian.

"Rose, it's so good to see you!" Tasha's voice was still high-pitched, but there was sympathy behind that only I could hear.

Rose hugged her hesitantly, "It's good to see you too, Tasha."

"What brings you here?" Lissa asked with a rude note in her voice.

"Why, Christian's graduating of course! I can hardly believe it, I mean, _two weeks!_This is great!" I could tell that she was truly here for her nephew, but we could have easily come next week. She had a secret plan.

I glanced at Rose and saw her hiss something angrily to Ivashkov. Another fist of jealousy slammed through me their probably dating now. Not that's it's any of my business.

"Princess Dragomir, it is wonderful to see you," I said formally.

"I wish I could I say the same to you, Guardian Belikov." Lissa's eyes were narrowed. Everyone froze in shock.

I could feel the hurt flash across my face before I stopped it.

We were going to come next week, but I thought I would surprise you all," Tasha's overly-excited voice gushed.

Both Lissa and Rose looked at each other with a grin, sharing some secret joke.

"Care to share the joke?" Christian sneered.

"With you? No way!" Rose laughed sarcastically. Glad to see that I leaving her didn't hurt her attitude.

"No one said anything, Christian." Tasha frowned.

"I was talking about their bond, it's now both ways," Christian said factually.

"Oh my, how did that happen?"

Again, Rose and Lissa seemed to be having some kind of secret conference. Adrian and Christian waited patiently, like their used to it.

"On my birthday, I went through…some emotional pain. Strong enough to break through to Liss. She was pulled into my head and found where I was. Her, Mia, and Eddie came and got me and brought me to her room." Rose said while fiddling my fingers. She looked nervous to be bringing this up. I can't believe that I am the one who caused her this much pain! And on her birthday! I am such a moron!

"Oh. That's horrible….but also great. Now you can both find each other easily. Can you do anything else with the bond?"

"We're working on it."

The table fell silent for a moment, thinking over this new information.

"Hey Rose, remember our agreement?" Christian asked suddenly.

She seemed confused for a moment before a realization can over her. What are they talking about?

"Of course!" She dug through her pockets before she took out a folded piece of paper. I recognized it immediately. It was the letter I left her on her birthday. Why did she keep it?

"Do your thing, Christian. I'm going to go find Eddie." She said while dropping the paper on the table and standing up.

Just as she turned, walking away, the letter on the table lit on fire.

Edison Castile!

I marched over to the dhampir dorms in search of Eddie. If Mason were alive, they would be messing with somebody or starting a snow war. Which they have done in the past! Of course, they got in trouble, along with me, but who gives a damn! It was fun, what's wrong with that?

The dorm matron was wide awake when I walked through the doors and started what everyone does when they see me, asking questions.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" He jumped on my case.

"Looking for Eddie Castile," I said blankly.

The matron eyed me warily but told to pass. Eddie's room was on the second floor, so I only have to walk up one flight of stairs. I didn't even bother knocking, I just let myself in which was a huge mistake.

Mia and Eddie were on his bed, making out. And it seemed like it was getting heavy. Eddie's shirt was unbuttoned and Mia was only in her bra and jeans.

I let out a small scream before jumping back. They broke apart and looked at me in fear and shock.

"Edison Castile and Mia Rinaldi, what in the hell is going on!" I nearly screeched.


	7. Stay Away

Stay Away!

"Err…." Eddie squirmed a little. Mia looked embarrassed a little, but happy at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a hurt voice.

"Because we thought you would disapprove," Mia said, unsure.

"What? I would never judge you guys! This is great!" I suddenly got excited. Eddie has been miserable ever since Mason died. When we were in Spokane, the Strigoi fed on him, almost killing him. He blames himself over Mason's death. He thinks that if he hadn't let the Strigoi feed, he could've helped. Of course it's not true in any way but I felt the same way. Ever since then Eddie's been acting as a true guardian, never acting up, being serious about it. He rarely jokes around anymore and it is truly sad. Eddie is my best friend besides Lissa, and it hurts me to see him. And to add onto his guilt, he took it upon himself to protect me, feeling like he owed it to Mason.

"Really? You're okay with this?" Eddie asked nervously.

"Absolutely!" I jumped over to hug him and Mia, but then remembered they were half naked, gross. "I'll hug you two later. It seems like you were busy."

I smirked as the blush spread over their cheeks again. I walked out the door with a small smile. A hint of jealousy was stuck in my gut from seeing them. It seemed like everyone was getting love. Except me. My true love left me while everyone else gets their happy ending. Lissa and Christian have the Cinderella story love that anyone would envy. Those two could never hate each other. Mia and Eddie were just starting out but they'll be together for their lives, I can just tell. And then of course there's Tasha and Dimitri. They are probably in the deep end in love. I can certainly say I'm not happy for them. At all.

_Rose, what happened? I felt hurt through the bond._Lissa's worried thoughts interrupted my own thought rant.

_Nothing Mia and Eddie are a thing now!_I told her mentally excited.

_Oh my God! Really? That's so great! They're going to be so cute together._She practically screamed.

_I know._I could feel a little jealousy leak into my thoughts again, but I covered it up.

_Well, I'll see you in a few minutes. It's time for practice._She reminded me. Jill is going to be there, I remembered. I wonder if the new couple will show up. They'd better. We're actually getting better.

_Jill's going to be there today, Liss._I warned. It's not that she didn't like Jill, it's just Jill can get really annoying. Lissa also feels that Jill threatens our friendship. Which I keep telling her is ridiculous.

_Ugh. Wear a long sleeved shirt today, then._I almost forgot. I looked at the straight lines across my wrists. Only Lissa, Christian, and Adrian know about though, considering they found me the third time I cut myself. It was a great escape to me. Now I understand why Lissa did it. It's a distraction and a good one at that.

I turned around and headed back to my dorm. I have to get a long sleeved shirt, my I-pod, and its dock. I have a new exercise idea in mind for today. Since Lissa and Adrian were stronger than the others, we were going to have a tournament. Mia and Lissa, then Adrian and Christian, whoever wins fights each other. I would then fight the winner of that.

_Bad news Tasha and Dimitri want to see our practice. Sorry and hurry up, I can't deal with them much longer._Lissa said anxiously.

I sighed aloud and started running towards the gym. I could see the door open when I crossed the quad. Lissa's anxiety grew even more. I could hear bickering voices coming from the gym. It was Christian and….Tasha. What the hell?

I ran a little faster. When I got through the door, I heard someone sigh in relief that I was here.

"Yo, what's going on here?" I asked while stepping between the glaring Ozeras'.

"Oh, Aunt _Tasha_, here, has been _bragging_ about her _wonderful_ sex life with Dimitri!" Christian snarled, still glaring at Tasha. I felt the overwhelming pain and heartache slap me across the face. The hand that wasn't holding the I-pod stuff clenched into a fist. Dangerous thoughts clouded my mind and I swear I could see red.

_Calm down, Rose!_Lissa screamed in my head. I took a deep and slow breath, attempting to calm myself.

Mia ad Eddie showed up and immediately noticed the tension. Eddie took one look at Christian and Tasha, and came to stand beside me. Mia took her place next to Lissa and Adrian, ready to get them out of here if I decide to kill somebody.

I could feel _his_presence in the room, so why not take my anger out on him.

I turned to my old love in fury, "_Really?_You two have been here for less than two hours and you're already causing problems! You should really learn how to control your _girlfriend,"_I snarled like it was the dirtiest word in existence, "Because if she's going to keep pulling stunts like this to hurt _my_family, I will personally kick both of your asses _before_Christian can do anything! Are we clear?"

I could still feel the anger radiating off me powerfully. Adrian looked at me with wide eyes, no doubt studying my aura. Lissa, she was afraid I would actually do as I said but proud that I could face him. Mia was smirking at me in anticipation. Eddie and Christian were ready to back me up.

"Crystal." Dimitri smirked. He thought this was _funny!_You've got to be kidding me!

I growled low in my throat and I swear I saw him gulp. I turned away in satisfaction. I couldn't stand to look in his gorgeous brown eyes anymore. It hurt too much. Seeing that he's happy where he is, even though he used me and left me, pretending to love me. And the worst part of it all: I still love him. Every fiber in my being still loves him, aches for his touch.

"Where's Jailbait?" I asked with a slight growl still in my voice. Lissa was the only one that knew she was coming, so I looked to her.

"She ran into me, literally, on my way here and told me her and Ronnie had to deal with something. So they won't be coming." Lissa said softly. Through the bond I could tell she didn't want me to suddenly burst.

"Alright then," I let out an exasperated sigh, "Today, we're going to have a little tournament. Damn, I guess I didn't have to wear the long sleeves, did I?"

"Huh?" Mia asked.

"Um, nothing just focus on the tournament." I said nervously. I walked hurriedly away.

I was still walking to the bleachers to set up my music when I heard some excited squeals behind me. Of course it was the girls because the guys are supposed to act all manly and stuff. But they were excited. My I-pod had like twenty play lists, each for something different. I chose the happy, energetic music. The first song on it was DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again by Usher.

I turned my attention back to the Moroi, "First we'll have Lissa and Mia spar until one is announced 'dead'. Then Adrian and Sparky will have a go. The winners fight each other. That winner will then fight me. Understood?" I could I was being a little harsh, but I was in a bad mood. And nothing was going to help.

"Yep." Everyone chorused.

"And you two," I turned to Tasha and Dimitri, "Either sit in the bleachers quietly or get the hell out."

They complied easily and went to sit in the bleachers, but much to my surprise they didn't hold hands or make any kind of physical contact. From their faces I could tell I looking at them like they had a disease. I gave a disgusted grunt and turned back to my friends. Lissa and Mia were already prepared; they were on the mats, facing each other. I approached the mats, staying on the outsides so I didn't get hit.

"All right, you guys know what to do, begin!" I said as the beat in the song picked up.

_Usher (yeah man) So we back in the club With our bodies rockin' from side to side (side to side) Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life) Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up No control of my body Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

Lissa and Mia squared off, determination powered both of them. They circled each testing to see who would attack. Finally Lissa made a move. Her leg kicked out to Mia's stomach and would've caused some major bruises, only it didn't. Mia caught her foot and twisted, causing Liss to head towards the ground. But she used that to her advantage.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

Liss put her arms out to make herself roll. Once she was standing again, she turned quicker than possible and her foot snapped out, kicking Mia to the floor.

_Keep downing drinks like there's Not tomorrow, there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now Gonna set the roof on fire Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down Hands up, when the music drops We both put our hands up Put your hands on my body Swear I seen you before I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

Mia grabbed Liss's wrist as she fell, bringing her down with her.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

She rolled over onto Lissa so that she was straddling her waist, a move I had taught her. It was a move that made it near impossible to escape, but still possible. Lissa struggled but she knew it wasn't going to work. So she relaxed. She stopped moving altogether. If we didn't share the bond, I would've thought she gave up. But she was playing her chances.

_Hear no evil Speak no evil See no evil Get it baby Hope you catch that like T.O. That's how we roll, My life's just a movie. And you just TIVO, Mami got me twisted like a dread lock, She don't wrestle but I got her in a headlock, Yabba dabba doo make a bedrock, Mami on fire (psssh) red hot, Bada bing bada boom, Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room, Imma hustler baby, but that you knew, Tonight is just me and you, dale_

Mia was surprised that Lissa would give up that easy, but she still set out to win. Just as she was about the 'kill' Lissa, Lissa snapped out her wrist and punched Mia. And it looked like it damn well hurt. Now there positions were switched.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love Fallin' in love! So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

She touched Mia's chest, "Dead."

Christian and Eddie swooped in with whoops of congratulations. Mia didn't even look mad at the fact she lost. She looked proud, just as I was.

"Damn, Liss. That was amazing!" Christian said pure amazement.

Eddie kissed Mia on the cheek, whispering something in her ear. Something that made her blush. Ooh. The new couple are getting freaky aren't they?

"Um, Rose?" Lissa asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I tried to hold my pride and joy in and it was hurting.

"Could you like…calm down? Your emotions are a tad overwhelming." She bit her lip. I tackled her to the ground in a hug. I never thought I would be telling her how good she was in a fight. I was used to her telling me that.

"That was brilliant, Liss!" I squealed.

"Oh, I know." She replied cockily.

"Someone's been spending too much time with Firefly." I pointed out. She just laughed. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Hey, I wouldn't blame it all on me. You've got as much of an attitude as me, _Rosie!"_Christian snarked.

"Yeah? Well if you ever call me that again, I'll show you attitude when my fist is down your throat." I smiled sweetly. "Only two people are allowed to call me that: Lissa and Mason."

His blue eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

"Eddie?" I asked, "Can you handle the next fight? I need some air."

He nodded while still staring at Mia in complete love. He was head over heels for her.

I headed to the door and welcomed the blast of cold air that greeted my face. Most people would think that in the middle of May, it would be warm out, but not here in backwoods Montana. No, it's always cold back here, even during the sunlight. Sometimes I really don't like this vampire schedule. I love the sunlight. It's warm and bright, and welcoming. I love it. Right now though it's nighttime, I could seen the moon starting to subside in the light. Soon the Moroi would have to go to their dorms.

I heard the doors open and expected Lissa, but it was someone I really don't want to see.

"Roza, we need to talk." His Russian accented voice wrapped around me like a blanket.

"There's nothing to talk about, Guardian Belikov." I said coldly. He flinched at the formal tone, but stood his ground.

"Yes there is. I need to explain." He begged.

"Explain what? Why you left me? Why you used me? Why you did to me what any Moroi man would have done?" My natural Rose Hathaway attitude was well rising past anger, "You left me here for _her. _After I saved your life, after I told you how I felt. You lied straight to my face and said that you loved me. For what? To get in my pants? Because you got what you wanted! You got what you wanted and left me here to deal with the heartbreak. You have no right to be back here, to be talking to me anymore!"

I could see all the pain I've ever felt on his face. I felt the slightest twinge of guilt but not enough to stop. I don't care how he feels. He left me! He used me!

"I didn't lie. And I most certainly didn't use you." I could tell he felt his own anger, but that damned Guardian mask was up.

"Well," I said while stepping closer to him, "I don't believe you."

I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. His eyes shone with desperation and regret.

"Get _off!_" I said in the deadliest voice I've heard come out of my mouth. He dropped his hold on my arm but still looked pained.

"Let me get this clear, okay? Stay away from me and stay away from my family." I glared fiercely. I pushed past him and returned to my spot next to the mats. I watched as Adrian and Christian grappled. Adrian was my main focus though. I don't know why it couldn't have been him that I fell for. He was obviously good looking. He's also sweet and caring, protective and gentle. But he's also a drunk, cigar smoking, womanizer. I know I could never trust someone like that, but sometimes I wish I had fallen in love with him instead.


	8. Jealousy and a Bad Rep

Jealousy

Dimitri's POV

After what happened in the commons, I felt empty. Rose hates me. She has to. Otherwise she wouldn't have burned the letter in which I poured my heart onto. When I was away, I didn't realize how much I missed her until I saw her face-to-face. Rose is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. The way her eyes sparkle when she smiles is enough to make my heart ache and for the world make a turn for the better. The way she covers up her insecurities up with attitude and flirting. Every part of her amazes me still.

But today, whenever she looked at me, the brown eyes I loved so much, filled with hatred and pain. The others looked at me with pure hatred, especially Ivashkov. They looked like they waited to rip my heart out and feed it to some dogs. It pains me to think of the pain my Roza has been in since that day, her birthday. That was probably the worst present she got that day. I should've just stayed, but then those Strigoi would have come back again. I knew they worked for Galina. She's coming after me again. Its bad enough she killed Ivan to get to me, now Rose. If I ever see her again I swear I'll-

"Dimitri? Are you okay?" Tasha interrupted my thought train. We were sitting in the dorm Tasha had gotten to stay closer to the school, even though she prefers the cabin. I couldn't go there after what had happened. The cabin was too scared to me and Rose. I explained this to Tasha since she knew about my feeling for Rose since the ski lodge. She had figured enough when I hadn't accepted her offer the first time. I explained everything to her, beginning to end.

"Define 'okay'," I said in a bored voice. Sarcasm wasn't something I used regularly, but it covers up my feelings. God, I sound like Rose.

"How did you feel when she burned the letter?" she pressed on. Her deep blue eyes were truly concerned but devious at the same time.

"Anguished, hurt and furious with myself." I listed quietly.

Tasha gave an undecided sigh, "Normally I wouldn't say something rude but, you brought on yourself."

I looked at her to see her studying my face. I know her words were true, but it didn't stop the pain. I wish I could tell Rose the real reason why I left.

"Then why don't you?" Tasha suggested. I realized I spoke those last words aloud.

"Because she hates me, she won't understand anyways." If I told Rose why I really left she would throw back in my face. Saying that she can take care of herself. Even if I know she can, I don't trust Galina.

"I think she would understand more than you put her out to be. She's a big girl now, Dimitri, she can handle herself." She pointed out gently.

"I know. What I would give for her to be mine again." I sighed to myself. Tasha came to sit next to me on the bed. She seemed to be planning something because I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"We could fix that." She grinned evilly.

I eyed her warily, "How?"

"Make her jealous of course!" She was still grinning and as I thought about it, so was I.

Bad Reputation

RPOV

Adrian and Christian's fight seemed to last forever. I wasn't really as focused as when the girl's fight was going on. I have too much on my mind, besides these are Eddie's students. Faintly, I could hear the song now playing was Shots by LMFAO. Cool song, it really puts everyone into party mood. It also makes me want a drink. I should hit Adrian up on that. I swear that man would do anything for me even if it was to give himself a wedgie and jump off the Golden Gate Bridge. I can tell he has serious feelings for me, not just lust every other guy's feels for me. Too bad I can't return those feelings.

I replayed what happened outside. I don't think anyone noticed that he left, maybe Tasha, but everyone else seemed absorbed in watching the guys fight. Was Dimitri telling the truth when he said he wasn't lying when he said that he loves me? What am I thinking? Of course he was lying! He lied to me, used me, and left to go have a wonderful life with Tasha. I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up with a child on their next visit. That should be interesting. So would ripping Tasha's hair out.

Lissa busted out laughing out of nowhere. She was looking at me with raised eyebrows. Then I remembered the bond was two ways, she just heard everything that went through my mind. Whoops. Well, it's not like I care anyway. We're each other's family; every thought is shared, even if some should stay in one's mind. Especially when they're about Christian.

_We should really work out these blocks better._Lissa said seriously through the bond.

_You ain't kidding!_I rolled my eyes. _I don't want to see Christian's pasty ass. And I especially don't want to see his manhood even if it is small._

Lissa laughed harder than when she had been about two minutes ago.

"What's so funny?" Christian asked while grabbing a bottle a of water and I looked around to find that the fight was over. I couldn't tell who won, but by the looks of it, Christian won.

"Your sex life," I laughed.

He face paled a little then it turned careless, "Yeah? And what would you know about sex?"

My response was immediate and hilarious, "I know you're not that very big in that department."

His mouth fell open as everyone around me burst out laughing. Lissa was unsuccessfully trying to hide her giggles. I could faintly hear a laugh that was laced with Russian. My heart griped a little at the sound. It was so familiar to my ears. How come he could laugh so freely now? It took me months to get him to even crack a smile.

"So, Lissa, I guess it's time to quick your boyfriend's ass." I said when the laughter finally died down.

"I guess it is." She replied with an evil grin to Sparky.

"I don't think most other people say this but it is going to be so sexy to watch my girlfriend kick my ass." Christian was staring at her in lust.

"That doesn't mean you can hold back!" I warned.

Both Christian and Lissa quickly hurried to their positions, both grinning wider than the Cheshire cat. And to add to their excitement the song How Low by Ludacris came on. This should be fun.

As the song began so did the fight. Lissa immediately went on the offense since Christian wasn't likely to attack her. Her fist reached out to connect with his face but he blocked just in time. He in turn tried to punch her stomach but she brought her elbow down on his forearm. I heard a crack from where I was standing and of course it wasn't broken. During the act of pulling her elbow down she brought some magic to make sure she didn't hurt him majorly. Christian winced in pain but didn't stop nonetheless. He threw out his hands to grab her shoulders, but Lissa saw him shift his weight beforehand. She ducked under his left arm and kicked him across the middle of his back, using her calf. He fell face first on the ground. Rolling on the ground, he was now face up to fight off the now jumping Lissa. She jumped on him and pinned his arms, holding them down with her knees. Just as she was about to pronounce him dead he bucked up against her, causing her to flip. Christian was now straddling Lissa's waist, trying to hold her down long enough. But she wasn't going to play that way. She pushed her hips up against Christian's in the most seductive way she could think of. It worked. His deep blue eyes widened in surprise as he got turned on. Lissa smiled as she found her plan working, she flipped him over roughly leaning down to whisper dirty things in his ear. I could hear him groan in pleasure. Then Liss leaned back and put a hand over his heart.

"Dead." She said using her seductive voice I taught her to use when we were thirteen.

Laughter and whoops of joy spread throughout our small group. Lissa was becoming as dangerous as me. That might not be a good thing. But it still is. We would be the most feared best friends in the history of the Moroi.

_Time for the weirdest fight of our friendship._Lissa raised her eyebrows at me and gave a disbelieved sigh. Three years ago, I wouldn't have thought that I would be physically fighting my best friend. Hell, if I had thought about this three years ago we probably wouldn't have gotten in as much shit as we have. Dashkov wouldn't have gotten her. Mia would have been scared to mess with her. Though the Strigoi might have viewed it as an interesting challenge. But we could handle that part. We have wards, magic, and our friends with us. Like the ultimate force. Love and strength against hatred and blood. Seems pretty obvious which side would win. But even love is faltering. My love life has completely failed me. Adrian is love with someone who can never return the feeling. Even Eddie and Mia are going to have trouble. Their relationship is going to be frowned upon. Not like they're going to care, it'll still be tough. Lissa and Christian, even though they are perfect for each, their relationship will never be fully accepted because of Christian's parents and Lissa's spot in the Moroi world. The Queen has been plotting against their love since day one, trying to get Lissa with Adrian. That'll never work! Those two are too….the same to love each. They both deal with Spirit and its craziness, their spots in the Royals, and they both love me. It's too the same. With Christian and Lissa, there's an odd attraction. Christian is rebellious, sarcastic, and unafraid. Lissa is gentle, caring, and so full of light. The thing they share is the loss of parents and the tough road to where they are now. Even though I didn't agree to it at first, I love that they're together now. I even hope they'll get married soon.

I shook my head to get off that strange train of thought. As I stepped up to the mats I realized what song was on. My eyes widened and an excited feeling grew in me. This song is so me.

Lissa laughed softly as I ran over to the dock and turned the music on the highest setting it would go on. Bad Reputation by Joan Jett. I could hear others laugh too when they recognized the loud song.

I ran back over and faced Lissa. We smiled in anticipation. We were going to put on one hell of a show.

_Hey, Liss. Why don't we make this interesting?_I smiled slyly.

_How?_

_One sexy fight between best friends. Sounds hot._

_Ooh, I like that._We grinned even wider.

The lyrics began.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputationYou're living in the past, it's a new generation. A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

I stayed on the defensive, giving her the perfect chance to show off a bit. She saw what I was intending and blocked me out. I did the same to her so we couldn't cheat. Lissa shifted to the left making it seem like she was going to lunge around me but instead she leapt straight forward, catching me off guard. I was only surprised for a second before I spun away out of her reach. Or that's what I thought.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_

She grabbed my wrist as she fell, pulling me down next to her. I hit my head on the mat with a force I was surprised from. I mean I knew Lissa had a great amount of strength after the past couple of months but this was unbelievable. Keeping consciousness, I rolled and pressed my forearm across the middle of her back.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

_An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun_

_An' I don't have to please no one_

She struggled against my hold but to no avail. So she improvised. She grabbed my ponytail and pulled. Holy shit! That hurts a whole hell of a lot! Even more pain hit me as my head yet again met the floor.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_

Lissa rolled so she was straddling my hips and waist. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail, fell around her face. To everyone else she would look like she was going to kiss me. But I knew better.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

_An' I don't really care if ya think I'm strange_

_I ain't gonna change_

Her hair shielded the fact that all we were doing were silently laughing. I could feel her breathing on me since her face was an inch away from mine. We decided to make it even more fun sound effects.

_An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_

_Pedal boys!_

We moaned in sync to add drama and effect. Then I pushed up and rolled her over so I was on top. Lissa reached behind my head and released my hair from the ponytail slowly.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_The world's in trouble, there's no communication_

_An' everyone can say what they wanna sayIt never gets better, anyway_

_So why should I care 'bout a bad reputation anyway?_

_Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_

I felt like laughing so bad! This is hilarious! No doubt everyone watching thinks we're actually making out. Well, except Adrian since he was probably studying our auras.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_You're living in the past, it's a new generation_

_An' I only feel good when I got no pain_

_An' that's how I'm gonna stay_

That's when Lissa broke, she starting laughing. And I mean, _laughing._She had tears coming out of her eyes and was breathless. The kind of laugh that gave you cramps.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_

_Not me, not me_

I looked around to see the shocked-and horny- faces of our crowd.

"What was that?" Eddie asked. His mouth was still open in shock and his eyes were nearly bugging out of his head.

"A prank." Lissa answered with a few giggles still escaping. Adrian and I were still laughing at how everyone believed it. Idiots!

"And a very good one at that!" I added. Tears were streaming down my face and falling on the floor. I glanced around at everyone's faces. Mia was amused but a little mad since Eddie had a little lust in his eyes. Christian looked full on lustful and ready to get down and dirty with Lissa. Adrian looked the same towards me. Same old same old with him. Tasha looked like she trying to not roll on the floor like Liss. Dimitri…I can't even look at him. It still hurts.

"Did you guys actually…kiss?" Christian asked.

"Oh no, but we have done that before." I responded.

"What? When?" He bombarded. I mentally rolled my eyes seeing how eager he was to know how dirty Lissa can get.

"We got dared many times by moroi, dhampirs, and humans." Lissa sighed in remembering of the times much simpler than this.

"Yeah, and it's not a big deal. I mean, we've seen each other naked, kissing is nothing." I could see a new found lust in all the males' eyes, "I don't get why men find women making out so hot."

"When you're a part of the make out session, Little Dhampir, it is not hot. It's sexy." Adrian said in a husky voice.

"Tell me something I don't know." I snorted.

Everyone laughed.


	9. Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

LPOV (Lissa)

I wish they had never caught us when we were on the run. I mean, we wouldn't be in this situation if they hadn't. Maybe I just wish we'd never run away in the first. Maybe the tension between Rose and Dimitri would be different. Maybe they wouldn't have fallen for each other. I'm happy that Rose has finally found someone. But that someone is an ass. Who in their right mind would leave someone after having sex with them? It's not right. Especially when done to Rose. She sacrifices everything for me. She doesn't deserve this. Rose is the most loving, selfless, protective, and passionate person I've ever met. True, she is impulsive, impatient, and a sarcastic smart mouth, but that's her. You can't change it. No one can. Even if she is those things she doesn't deserve to be treated like this. First he uses her, then he comes back with his new girlfriend and they start bragging the _wonderful_sex life they're having. Next they'll be announcing their pregnancy.

In a way, Rose and Dimitri are like Romeo and Juliet. No one wants them to be together and there are constant problems, but they still love each other at the end of the day. I've been getting better at seeing auras, so they can't hide what they are feeling from me. Their auras light up like Christmas trees when they're around each other. Form Tasha and Dimitri, I can tell they aren't in love, but they have a secret. I have a feeling that the secret has something to do with the sex thing from earlier.

From watching what's happened to Rose and Dimitri, I have a stronger appreciation for Christian. I know sometimes that he can be a pain with that snarkiness of his, but he's never treated me wrong. He loves me more than I could ask for. Christian, without a doubt, is my true love, my soul mate even. The funny part is we are nothing alike. In fact, we are complete opposites, almost. But I put that out of mind all the time. I love him and he loves me, that's all that matters.

I turned to Christian when we reached my dorm and studied him closely. His messy black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and his lips that are soft as ever.

He looked at me like he could sense my stare. His tight expression softened when he met my eyes.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I love you, no matter what." I said in the gentlest voice I've ever used.

"I love you, too, with all my heart." He replied while kissing my forehead.

RPOV

Once the training session was over, I took off. I made a beeline for my dorm. Slamming my door, I collapsed on the floor. All the tears I'd been holding back were unleashed, making rivers flow down my face. I put a block up through the bond so Lissa wouldn't worry. Not to mention that she was already worrying. I mean with graduation coming up and Dimitri coming back she was a little stressed. I hate worrying her too much. And not just because it stresses her, it stresses me too, with that damned darkness. It hasn't gotten to me much since the cutting incident. Lissa had refrained from using spirit then

*Flashback*

The blood from my wrists flowed onto the white tile of my small, restricted bathroom. I could feel a dizzy drowsiness taking over. Maybe this is the end. Even if I die, at least I'll be able to talk to Mason again. No one here needs me. Not Lissa, not Adrian, and definitely not Dimitri. I want to know what I did wrong. What did I do that made him not love me? What did I do to deserve this? Why am I not enough? Just because I can't give him children doesn't make my love legit and real. Maybe I'm just a naïve, stupid girl that should have listened to her mother when she said that I was too young for love. I should have listened.

Loud sounds were coming from outside my door. It sounded like they were trying to break in. Shit. I forgot to shut down the bond. Lissa just saw all of this. She's probably too late anyway. There's too much blood spilled for it to matter anyway. Too many tears have been spent from me. Everyone will get over my death, they'll all forget about me. I'm of no use anymore. Just a useless dhampir who fell in love with the wrong man.

The bathroom door swung open. I forgot both Lissa and Eddie have a key to my dorm. Damn. At the door were Lissa, Christian, and Adrian. Lissa had tears streaked down her face, while Christian and Adrian looked like they were going to kill someone.

"Rose!" Lissa screeched. She dropped down next to me and the hot and cold sensation of healing surged from her to me. Thankfully she didn't heal the cuts all the way, so I could still feel the pain I sought.

Adrian practically jumped over Lissa and grabbed me by my shoulders. He pulled me from the bathroom and shoved me up against the wall.

"Are you insane?" He shouted his green eyes were wild with anger and shock "You could have died!"

"Who cares," I whispered in a defeated voice.

"We care, Rose." Christian growled. I wouldn't look into any of their eyes in fear of judgment.

"Oh, Rose," Lissa said in a torn voice. More tears fell down her face. "Why?"

*End*

I longed to feel that pain again and the pleasure of watching my blood hitting the floor with a disgusting splash. The last time I did that, Lissa removed any sharp objects I had, making sure I didn't do it again. But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.

A stake I'd hidden under my pillow after the attack was still there because I wouldn't allow her to take that for her sake. I pulled it out and watched the glints of faint sunlight form the window shimmer over the cool silver of the stake. I took a shaky breath and brought the blade to my wrist. My eyes closed as I cut the straight line into my tan skin. I winced when the pain hit me but I remained where I was on the floor next to my bed.

A goofy smile came across my lips as I watched the scarlet blood hit the wooden floor. I could feel the block I put up on the bond slipping. Lissa's emotions crashed into me. They weren't dark feelings, but they made me jealous of the easy life she had. With a frown I brought the stake to my wrist again and dug a little deeper.

I could feel Lissa gasp in my mind. I ignored the warnings and beg to stop. I watched the blood flow until the dizziness take over. I could hear dangerously loud sounds outside my door.

"Roza!"

That was the last thing I heard before I slipped under.


	10. Truth Ain't Pretty

The Truth Isn't Pretty

I woke up to see a white light above me. I had to squint to adjust the light. I recognized it immediately as the infirmary ceiling lights. I've been here to many times. Dr. Olendzski often jokes that I'm her number one patient. And as many times as I've been here, I hate it. The smell and feel are uncomfortable. It's funny how hospitals and stuff are made to make patients feel at home and worry free, but for me it's the exact opposite. These walls make me feel like I'm going to be diagnosed with a poisonous disease. Ugh.

I rolled my head to the right so I could pull myself up but I found myself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes in existence. A second passed by before I realized that I was supposed to be mad at him. He left you. He doesn't care about you.

"What do you want?" I said with my normal Rose attitude as I pulled myself into a sitting position.

He didn't answer he just continued to study me. I looked back to what happened last night and remembered how much blood I had let out. It was more than last time. More than when Lissa was cutting herself. I should be dead right now. Why aren't I?

Before passing out, I remember only Dimitri's voice. But… When I was asleep there was a…. Lissa healed me! Of course!

I came back to reality and felt a sensation on my neck like someone was trying to burn a hole through me.

"Stop staring at me." I growled.

No answer.

"Why the fuck are still staring at me?" I sneered, "Trying to remember what I look like naked? 'Cause you are never going to see me like that again!"

"Oh, Roza, always the same." He sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

"Okay, I thought we established that I have changed. And my name is _Rose._" I looked away from his intense gaze and looked at me heavily bandaged wrists.

"Why did you do it?" Dimitri asked in an agonized whisper. He has no right to feel pain! HE left me!

"Why did you leave me?" I retorted with my head held high.

"I've already told you that." He pointed out. Well, I want to know the real reason, no the lie I'm constantly fed.

"No, you've told me bullshit. I want the truth." My hands flew out in a exasperated gesture.

"The truth isn't pretty."

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms. I already knew the truth wasn't pretty, it was nothing new to me. Checking the bond, I found that Lissa was about to walk through the door. She probably realized I was awake. I wonder what moron left me in the same room as him. Maybe he snuck in after they told him to get lost. That seems likely on their part, not really on his. From since I first knew him, he has never deified a direct order or broken a rule. Well except with me. He always seemed so caught up in the rules. Especially when it came to keeping me in line.

The door opened slowly, "Rose are you-" Lissa's voice was cut off when she saw Dimitri, "I thought I told you to leave."

Her voice was cold and impassionate, so much that I flinched. It wasn't normal for her, she was usually so gentle and kind. I guess when it came to me she changed to protect me. Lissa's hair was pulled into a casual ponytail, but her clothes were nowhere near casual. She wore light make up that gave her a natural look. Her silver, silk blouse and long black slacks gave her a regal air.

"Yes, you did, but I wanted to see how Rose was doing." He replied shortly and defiantly. VERY unlike Dimitri.

"Yeah, well I am just peachy! You can go now!" I shooed him with my hands.

An angry light filled his eyes and his jaw was set. I could very well tell that he was trying to control his emotions. Not from me, but from Lissa. I already knew the real him, even though I haven't seen lose control in rage, Liss on the other hand could get scared easier than me. I know his anger is because I won't listen to him and give into him. Add on my hateful attitude and you have his fury. That's not stopping me though. I would like to see him try to hurt me more than he already.

"You didn't answer my question, Rose. Why did you cut your wrists?" His teeth were gritted and his fists were clenched. I could also hear more of his Russian accent coming out.

"Maybe she doesn't want to answer. Now get out before I call Alberta, and that's an order." Lissa's cold voice had a set tone to it. It wasn't compulsion but it was Royal authority. Something she doesn't use or like using. In fact she hasn't used that tone since before we ran away when a senior novice was trying to force me to have sex with him. Lissa was outside the door when she heard my struggles. She came and her voice was so set that the Queen would have listened to her.

Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise before he stood. He looked at me pleadingly, trying to get me to sway her. I shook my head slightly and gave a small snort through my nose. Yeah, I am being a bitch. He left the room with a angry pace.

I looked at Lissa and laughed, "Ooh, an _order_, huh?"

She laughed along with me, but her emotions said differently than her happy appearance. Anger, depression, anxiety, desperation, and upsetting feelings tumbled into me, nearly suffocating me. I broke my promise. My promise to not hurt myself anymore. I didn't mean to, I mean I didn't expect Dimitri and Tasha to show up. My life had just started to get better. With graduation coming up, me and Lissa were ready to start living it up. Our last couple weeks here were supposed to be about living wild and partying hard. Nothing serious. And now it's ruined…But it doesn't have to be.

"What did he want?" Lissa asked me while sitting on the foot of the infirmary bed.

"For me to listen to him. For me to tell him why I had cut myself." I rolled my eyes. Curiously, I added, "Is the one who found me?"

"Sort of. I was talking with Christian about upcoming parties and stuff when I felt the pain. I screamed and Christian immediately knew you were in trouble of some sort. We both ran to your dorm but as we got there we realized that someone had already got into our room. At first I thought you had been attacked and it scared me to death, Rose." Liss was almost in tears, "When I rushed through the door, I saw Guardian Belikov picking you up. I still thought someone had hurt you so I was going to attack him, but I saw your wrists. Before Guardian Belikov could rush you to the infirmary I grabbed your arms and healed the cuts partially through, enough for the bleeding to stop."

That's why my wrists are still bandaged. They weren't completely healed. I wonder why she didn't finish healing them when we got here. It doesn't matter.

"Why did you do it, Rose? You nearly gave me a heart a attack- Christian, too!" Her voice was pained and desperate.

"Well, good to know Sparky cares!" I joked. She glared and smacked my leg. "Just kidding. You know why I did it. It's too much pain dealing with him. I needed a release. Just like when you did it."

We both flinched at that. Those times seemed like a lifetime ago, a much simpler time. Back then we didn't have complicated love lives or constant danger coming at us. All we had to deal with was the depression affects-and we've been dealing with that since we were fifteen.

A few more moments of silence passed by as we remembered the past before I spoke again. "So, how much damage did I cause?"

"Not much. You lost a fair amount of blood but not too much. Dr. Olendzski was talking with Alberta, Kirova, and Guardian Hathaway, and she wants to put you back in therapy." She shrugged. "But I knew you wouldn't want that so I convinced them not to."

"Whoa, wait! My _mom!_?" I asked, incredulous. After the attack they more Guardian replacements for the ones we lost and she had left with Lord Szelsky as soon as she could. Apparently, he had business to attend to in Turkey. I think that _she_is the one who had business to attend to. Most likely my father, if I knew who he was.

"Yeah, you've been out for two days. She came back yesterday after hearing. She'll be leaving later on, though."

"And by _convincing_them, you mean-" I trailed off.

She blushed and looked down, "I used a little compulsion."

I chuckled. Like I didn't already know that. If Alberta and Kirova wanted me in therapy, I would be there. Especially since I was unconscious when they discussed this.

I felt through the bond to see if I had gotten rid of the emotions, but anger was still there.

I reached over and touched her shoulder gently. Liss practically jumped out of her skin. "Liss, are you okay? You're still angry."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to worry you."

"Be serious, Liss. I will worry about you until the day I die, so spill." I commanded with my eyebrows raised.

She sighed, "Christian and I got into a fight."

"What can a perfect couple like you two fight over?" My words are completely true. No matter how different Christian and Lissa are, they are the picture perfect golden couple.

"Our future. Christian doesn't want to go live at Court. He wants to be away from all this Royal drama and Strigoi worries. But I want to go to college and learn all of the politics of the Moroi World." She threw her arms in an exasperated gesture.

"Don't take this the wrong way but…I kinda agree with him. Hold hear me out," I told her as I saw her open her mouth to protest, "Every time we go to Royal Court, unwanted drama happens. I mean, the last time we were there there was Victor's trial, the Queen tried to hook you up with Adrian, she tried to strip of my Guardian before I even got it, and she practically disgraced your beliefs along with the people in your life."

I took a deep breath, "And even I agree with Christian, I still think you should what you thinks is best for you. If you want to go to Lehigh, learn Moroi politics, and live at the Court, then so be it. But if you want to go to the college of your choice-big or small- and you want to be away from opposing rumors and hardships, then do it. It's your choice. You know I'll follow you anywhere."

She already knows that. I can see that. I can tell she feels guilty that both me and Christian don't want to go where she has set her life on. She also feels torn and upset between the decision. On one hand she has a once in a lifetime chance to learn everything about the Moroi past and on the other hand there's a opportunity to live worry free as one big happy family, as she once quoted herself.

I touched her shoulder again, "Hey, don't stress over it right now. We have other things to worry about." I grinned slyly, "Like partying."

Her whole emotional track changed as soon as she heard party. She grinned widely while still hiding her fangs, "Yeah. We've got a lot of planning to do. And _shopping!"_

Shopping was like Lissa's all time favorite thing to do. No one can change that.

"Well, I don't think-" I was interrupted from telling her Kirova won't let us out after the attack, when Dr. Olendzski came in. She looked up from the charts in her hands and smiled sweetly. I often wonder if it's required to be nice when you're a doctor. Maybe some doctors are hateful and don't like kids at all.

"Hello, Rose." Dr. Olendzski said, "It looks like Lissa here healed away any damage that would keep you here. And I'm sure she has told you about us trying to put you in therapy again."

I nodded my silent answer.

"Well, we're not going to put you through that, even though it is in your mother's wishes. Since you are eighteen now, you have the right to do as you please." She chuckled softly.

"Thank the lord about that!" I sighed loudly. Everyone was well aware that I didn't like being told what to do, not that it mattered since I would still do whatever I liked. Once turned eighteen I had planned on using the privilege of being an adult to my advantage, but I haven't been in the spirits to celebrate properly.

Dr. Olendzski chuckled again, "I hope you don't mind, but we took some of your blood. Because of your condition, we wanted to see if it affects anything else, like your reproductive system, your nervous system, how your blood works, etc;."

Two years ago, I would've freaked. But now, I need to know everything about the whole shadow-kissed thing. And since my one reliable source is in prison, this might be another chance.

"Okay. When do you get the results back?" I asked curiously.

"Saturday, which is tomorrow. Lissa, here, wanted to wake you up immediately after we got your blood loss stabilized. We insisted that she let you heal yourself mentally."

_Hey, it's not every day that you see your sister looking like she's dead._Lissa said defensively in my head.

"So can I leave now?" I asked suddenly. I don't always want to seem rude, it just happens.

"Yes," Dr. Olendzski sighed, "You're free to go. Although Guardian Petrov may want to talk to you."

"Thanks."

Lissa handed me my old running sneakers, which she only grabbed because I have too many shoes to go through. And she has no one to blame but herself.

Together, me and Lissa headed to my dorm. From the looks of it, Lissa wasn't going to let me out of her sight. At least this time she didn't have a full freak out. As for Adrian, Eddie, and Mia, I don't know how they're going to act.

As we neared my dorm door, Liss turned sharply and looked at me uneasily.

"I know I didn't go beserk when you woke up….but I can make no promises on Eddie, Mia, and Adrian." She said solidly.

I laughed, "I am so screwed when I walk through that door, aren't I?"

She nodded seriously. Walking up to my door slowly was a little bit overdramatic. I gave short impatient sigh that made Lissa walked faster. She put her hand on my door handle and looked at me apologetically.

Once she went through the door, I followed. I barely got one foot through the door before I was slammed up against the wall.

I squealed slightly as my back hit the wall. I looked up into the deep green eyes of the person holding me here. His face was full of anger, pain, and love.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He shouted.


	11. Um, Wow

Um, Wow

His hold on me wasn't lifting me off the ground, but it was forceful enough. Lissa's shock and pity hit me through the bond. This was unusual, even for Adrian. He never burst like this on me**.** Never. I must have really pissed him off with the cutting.

"Um, well I was thinking I would walk through the door and sit down, but that isn't going to happen, is it?" I asked in my usual Rose tone,

_Don't push it, Rose!_Liss warned.

Adrian growled and pushed more weight against me. His dark green eyes were wild with rage. I recognized it as the look Lissa got when the Spirit effects took over. He had darkness.

"Why would you be that selfish? To take away your own life when we all want you here! Think about devastated Lissa would be! About how Eddie would! How about Christian or Mia! Or me! You really don't care do you? Just because Belikov shows up doesn't mean you can go off on yourself! I read that letter Rose, he loved you and he still does! You're just too proud to listen, huh? Well, you need to get over yourself and remember about everyone else's feelings!" Adrian shouted in my face. I flinched at every name mentioned. I desperately wanted to get away from him and bawl my eyes out. My eyes remained wide and my body was shaking. I could usually handle the darkness, but his words were all true and they cut deeper than the ones on my wrists. I really didn't think about everyone else did I? I'm Lissa's only family. Eddie and Christian need me for support. Mia is one of my closest friends. And Adrian… Adrian is one of the most important people in my life. He supported me through all the Dimitri crap and he didn't ask for anything.

"I…I…" I didn't know what to say. Adrian growled again but this time he stepped away and let go of his hold on me. I slumped to the floor and looked at my shaking hands as I heard the door next to me slam. Everyone in my room was frozen, thinking about his so true words.

"Um….that was….um, wow." Mia said slowly, not knowing what to make of it.

Lissa and Eddie reached for me at the same time. Lissa pulled back knowing that she couldn't lift me if she wanted to. Not even all the training I put her through could let her do that.

I was put on my bed and only Liss sat with me. Well, rather laid. I just laid there, shaking in thought. What if Dimitri had never come back? Would things be better? I can't blame him for what I did, but what he did was even worse. What did Adrian mean when he said Dimitri still loves me? He can't be serious can he? Unless he saw his aura.

I vaguely heard Lissa tell everyone to leave. Saying we needed best friend time. I chuckled mentally as everyone hurried to leave.

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked gently when the door clicked closed.

"Can't you tell?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, but I want you to tell me," She said in the same gentle tone as she were afraid I would break into tears. Please. Rose Hathaway doesn't cry. At least not in front of people.

"I feel lost and confused and hurt. I know it was selfish of me, but I couldn't help it. So many people would be better off without me. I inflict problems for everyone. And Dimitri hurt me too bad. I'm afraid nothing will fix the wounds he left behind." I said, staring blankly at floor.

"Listen to me, Rosemarie Hathaway," The ferocity in her voice made me look up, "No one would be better off without you. To our group, you are our best friend, our rock, our mother, our sister, our first love, our savior, our guardian angel. You are what keeps us alive and sane. We need your smartass mouth, you're over protectiveness, your love, your beauty, your humor, and you're everything. If you weren't here, I would be insane, Christian would have no one to bicker with, Mia would have no best friend, Eddie would in depression, and Adrian would have never experienced love. I remember the first day we met, when you threw the book at our teacher, I remember pretending we were getting married to my stuffed animals, I remember our first day of high school, when my parents died, when we ran away, when we were caught, Victor, Spokane, the attack. We need you, even if you come damaged. You're still Rose Hathaway, my sister and my world. Even with Christian in it. If I-if we- lose you, we lose our reason for living."

Tears were rolling down my face at her words. I imagined everyone's life without me as a happy carefree life. No drama, no trouble, no Strigoi chasing them. But the way Lissa was seeing it was them all being depressed and having borings days. Nothing to do. No one to talk to. Maybe my idea was a little off.

"A little, huh?" Lissa asked with a raised eyebrow. Damn, why can everyone do that but me?

"Now I see what you mean about the whole being your head thing," I muttered under my breath.

She chuckled lightly, having read my thoughts not actually hearing me. The bond has brought us closer together than we have ever been. No secrets. No lies. We knew everything about each other. Even if there were a few things I don't need to know about. Like how pale Sparky's ass is. I shudder internally at that image. Ugh, yuck!

Liss laughed again as read what was going through my mind.

"Hey, you wouldn't be laughing if you were in my head while I was having sex, would you?" I poked her arm hard.

"Ew!" Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"That's what I thought!" I laughed. I wish I could have moments like these that lasted forever. Laughing with a care in the world. But that would be unrealistic. Reality isn't exactly on my side. With anything. I mean, I don't have a real family. The closest thing I had to that was taken away when I was fifteen. I don't have a normal life. Not even on vampire standards. Fate couldn't even let me have my own sane mind. My love life sucks. I attract all men, but the one I am attracted to leaves altogether. I a Strigoi killer getting hunted by the kind I kill. I live in a world where hypocrisy is the main outlook on life. The people I protect think of dhampirs as blood donor slave. Everything about our world sucks. The Queen is a bitch. Moroi are assholes. Life sucks altogether.

Except when I'm with Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Eddie, or Mia they are my support as I am theirs. It's strange how we work. We're like no ordinary group of Moroi and dhampirs, but mostly because Moroi are too high for lowly dhampirs. Pffh. Anyways, like Lissa said once, one big happy family.

"I still hope that's how we'll work," Lissa smiled, "Do you mind if I go talk to my wonderful pain in the ass of a boyfriend for an hour? Or two?"

"No, you can go. I'll be fine. You guys need to smooth out the differences anyway." I rolled my eyes, "I'm the one who has to deal with the aftermath of your fights, so I'd rather you two work it out." I pointed to myself and smiled.

"Usually," Lissa laughed but I could feel the guilt and worry through the bond. I always knew she felt bad because all her problems got dumped on me. She hates it. So do I. But I don't complain. I love taking care of Lissa. She's my sister. She feels bad that she can't do the same for me.

I reached across the bed and gently touched her hand. Just like I thought, it eased her out of her worries.

"Go. I'll be fine. I'm going to sleep. You can check on me whenever you want." I coaxed, "Just no waking me up."

"Uh huh." Lissa's eyes narrowed, "I'm mad at you by the way. And you know why."

"Yeah. I know. Now go, before I drag you over there." I threatened.

She chuckled and obliged with her hands raised. When the door clicked closed I sighed in relief. I don't want them to see how bad I'm actually hurting. I put the blocks up through the bond. Hopefully she won't notice for a while and I can sleep. You would think sleeping for two days I would be well rested, but nope, not me. I am as tired as ever. I rolled to face the window curled into a ball. As I fell into a dreamless, Adrian-less, dream, I felt more alone than ever before.

Lissa's POV

As I left Rose's room, I felt her put her blocks up. I should really go back, but then again she'll just tell me to leave again. I don't know why she closes herself up so much. If she would talk to me, or Eddie, about her problems, we could help. Or at least try to. Ever since Guardian Belikov left her, she built walls around herself and didn't let anyone in. I hate him for doing this to her. I know he still loves her. I know Rose still loves him. But I don't know why he slept with Tasha. She is just using him for her own need for children. Tough I would never say that to Christian. She is, after all, Christian's only family. I wonder why he was defending Rose against Tasha. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? I knew he actually cared about her; he's just too Christian to admit it. Yeah, he gets his own difficulty name.

Now Rose is even more upset because the one person, who has never yelled at her, threw everything in her face. I've never seen Adrian lose control like, especially with Rose. He's usually under control, or well ignorant of the seriousness of everything. To make it even more strange, he was completely sober. No trace of alcohol or cigarettes. I truly believe, despite his reputation, that he and Rose should try dating. I know Rose has no romantic feelings towards him, but it's worth a try. Adrian obviously loves Rose I just don't know why they can't pursue a small relationship.

I remained deep in thought until I reached Christian's dorm. I have no idea what our future is going to be like, but if I'm anything like Rose, I won't worry about five years from now, I'll worry about tomorrow. Life is too short for worry and planning. Live life like it is.

I knocked on his door softly. He didn't answer right away and a Tarus Moroi passed by me. I couldn't help but notice the dirty look he gave me and the door I was standing at. I instantly knew why too. Christian was still labeled as the future Strigoi. I gave a death glare at the Moroi that Rose would be proud of. Apparently my Spirit charisma works both ways because he gave me a fear filled look before running away.

I turned my attention back to door to find it open and my gorgeous boyfriend standing in it. He was clad in only cotton pajama bottoms. A smirk was playing at his lips as he watched me. He must of saw what just happened. Feeling smug, I smirked back.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully in a voice only a blonde could pull off.

"Hey, babe." He pulls me into a passionate kiss. I love when Christian kisses me. It like he is not afraid to show me how he feels. Every other guy I have ever kissed has kissed gently. I don't like that all the time. Playing dangerous is fun.

He broke the kiss, "What brings you here? I mean, besides the obvious."

"And what would the obvious be?" I taunted. My eyes pawed over his great body. His muscles were getting toned better from the practices we've been doing. His skin is a little darker too. I love this man with all my heart. I love his attitude, his caring heart, his logic, his will, his determination to get where he wants, his protectiveness, his sensibility, his ice blue eyes, his messy black hair, his always smirking lips, and the way he loves me.

"Well, to see my amazing sexy self," He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Does he seriously not remember our fight?

"That's one reason," I blushed then turned serious and a little sad, "I'm really here to talk about our little fight."

"Fight?" Confusion crept on his face as he took my hand and pulled me to his bed. Comprehension soon followed.

He pulled me into a hug once we sat on his bed. "Oh, honey, that wasn't a fight. Just a misunderstanding!"

I was on the verge of tears because I don't know what to do in the future. I want to chase down my set future as a influential Moroi, but I also want the freedom me and Rose have waited for since we were ten.

"Christian, I don't know what to do! I have never really thought about my future. I mean I have, but I was little. Me and Rose used to always say we'd grow up, we would both get married to the boys of our dreams, she would be my guardian, and we would live happily together as a family! But, now, I don't know. I want to be a part of the Moroi society, it's in my blood to be a part of the gossip and the politics. Though the freedom of the life you and Rose want sound so good and promising! To live somewhere where what we do can't be judged, where we can live in peace, where we can be ourselves. I want the best of both worlds, but it doesn't work that way. I have a responsibility. I need to represent the Dragomirs because I'm the only one left! I was destined to be a part of that. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid Christian! I'm afraid of what will happen when we graduate! I'm afraid of not meeting everyone's expectations! Everyone expects me to be great and brave, but that's not me! That's Rose! If I didn't have her I would have killed myself a long time ago." I was full on crying hysterically now. Christian was rubbing my arm in comfort and shock. I pushed myself to continue on, "I need you, both of you, to survive. I need your sarcastic banter every morning. I need your protectiveness. I need your opinions. I need your stability. I can't handle it on my own. Without you and Rose, I am nothing." I took a deep breath as I choked on more sobs, "I…I…"

"Shh, Lissa, shhh!" Christian rocked me back and forth in comfort. "Rose and I will always be here. We don't care about where you decide to go. Wherever you go, we go. It's not like either of us have anywhere else to be. Besides, I love you, Vasilisa Dragomir. And I always will. I love you for who you are. How you're so gentle with everyone, even those who bring pain to you. I love how you protect your loved ones just like a mother would. I love how you stay strong through all the pain with your family's death, with being a Spirit user, with all the Victor shit, with Mason's death even though he wasn't as close to you as he was with Rose, with the attack, with Victor's trial, and with helping Rose's hurt. I love how you say my name. I love how you smile, how you kiss me, how you love me. I love remembering the first time we made love, how right it felt. I knew we were meant to be for a long time, Liss. When I first saw you the day you returned from your vacation, I was instantly in love. I wanted to know you. When I ran into you in the chapel, I thought it had to be a coincidence that you were there in the same room as me or maybe fate was screwing with me. All those times we hung out in the chapel attic were the best times of my life, to be near you, to talk to you. And when you accepted me for who I am and saw past what my parents' did, I knew that you were the one for me. Even though you constantly rejected me, when Rose said those things to me I was heart broken. I desperately wanted you to like me. I thought you wouldn't want me because of where I stood in the Moroi world; an outsider. But when Victor kidnapped you, I was agonized. I wanted to help get you away from him, but no Guardian was going to let me go. So I became I stowaway. When healed me in the forest, it felt as if the world was set right for just a moment because when I opened my eyes all I saw was the most beautiful jade green eyes. And they were filled with love and concern." My sobs were settling as I watched Christian's face as he admitted everything to me. He seemed lost in the memories he was speaking of because I lovey-dovey smile was on his face. "When I was captured by Strigoi with Rose, Eddie, Mason, and Mia, all I could think about was making that I got back to you. If I couldn't do that, then I sure as hell was making sure Rose got back. When she got us to escape, I was actually scared for her. It was because if she died you would be a wreck, possibly even kill yourself. I couldn't let that happen and neither could Mia. Then a couple of months ago when the attack struck, I was worried you bailed on me. But of course it was everything but. When I fought alongside Rose, we came across a Strigoi that wanted you. He knew you. Even though I desperately wanted to make sure you were safe, I knew the novices would protect you. We needed to protect the academy. The point is, every day since the day I met you, I have been in love with you."

I felt fresh tears come to my eyes. But this time they were of joy. I gently caressed his cheek and gazed with undying love into his glorious blue eyes. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes briefly as is savoring the moment. I don't know what I did to deserve him, but absolutely love him, more than I love myself.

He mirrored my thoughts, "I don't know what I did to deserve you." He sighed.

"I feel like I should be the one to say that," I leaned into him again.

He cupped my face and paused, gazing into my eyes with such an intense love that I could have died a happy woman right there. He shook his head slightly like it had to be a dream then he kissed me. He kissed me so softly that I could've sworn it wasn't real. But at the moment that didn't satisfy me. I wanted more. I kissed back with a feverish passion. I felt him smile against my lips at my eagerness. I pushed my tongued to lick his bottom lip, asking for entry. He happily obliged and our tongues fought for dominance. Fireworks seemed to go off around us as things began to become heavier between us. He pushed my back gently onto the bed. His hands roamed over my body as my own traced down his bare chest. Our bodies betrayed us when we broke apart on the need to breathe. His lips never left my body though. Christian kissed my neck where it my shoulders while his hands caressed my breasts. I moaned elicit and wound my fingers in his hair. I flipped us over so I was straddling his hips. I leaned down and kissed his neck letting my teeth graze his skin playfully. He let out a moan and I could feel how excited he was through the pajama bottoms. I made a trail of kisses down his chest and came to a stop at the top of his pajama pants. I straddled his hips again and looked him in the eye. I slowly pulled my plain t-shirt off watching his lustful face. Once it was off, Christian growled and flipped me over. Now it was his turn to turn me on past where I already was. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me against him as he kissed my lips.

"You are too sexy to be real!" he said lovingly. I felt his hands slip around my back and unclip my bra. He skillfully discarded it and began fondling my breasts. His blue eyes seemed to taunt me as his began sucking on my left nipple. I moaned once again and pushed my breasts more in his face.

"Oh God, Christian!" I moaned. His eyes told me that he desperately wanted to take me now. But I wasn't done playing with yet. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off of me. My panties followed soon after. Christian's lips worked their way up my legs, avoiding the spot I wanted him to touch. I growled and pushed him over. I lowered myself and seductively played with the waistband of his pants. His eyes closed slightly and he groaned. I pulled his pants off and threw them behind me. He wore no boxers so this made my task all the much easier. I didn't let my eyes leave his when I took a hold of his manhood. He gasped then moaned at the feel of heat. I took him in my mouth and began to suck him off. I deep throated him, humming at the same time to give more pleasure. Christian threw his head back and moaned loudly. His hands wound themselves in my hair, not exactly keeping me there, but encouraging me to continue. I pulled off of him and licked him from base to tip, causing him to lose it. I took him back into my mouth as he went over the edge moaning my name loudly, releasing his juices into my mouth. I swallowed happily and smirked at Christian. His manhood was already growing hard once again.

"That was beyond this world, Lissa." He grinned, "The things only you can do to me!" He shook his head in wonder.

He pulled me to his lips and kissed me with gentle love. I can tell he couldn't wait anymore and neither could I. He pulled back and met my eyes while he entered me. We moaned in sync at the feel. Christian began thrusting in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his hips.

"Hmmm, faster Christian," I moaned. I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten.

"Lissa," He moaned as he picked up his pace. I felt whole as our bodies moved in sync with each other. I could feel my release coming soon and by the way Christian's pace became frantic, he was almost there too.

"Christian, I'm almost there!" I moaned loudly. The release came right after. We drug each other over the edge while screaming each other's names.

Once we were done, Christian rolled us over so I would be lying on his chest.

"I love you Christian Ozera, no matter what." I said as I fell asleep with his arm wrapped around me.


	12. Impossibe

**Impossible**

I woke up with someone's arms wrapped around me. I smiled and snuggled myself deeper into his arms. Vibrations racked through me as he chuckled at my undisguised attempt to feign sleep. My smile got wider as I turned in his arms to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

Whoa, wait b_lue_eyes? I don't…Lissa. I have to be in her head again. Ugh, get out! I shook myself mentally trying to break out of her mind. I really hate this!

_Lissa! Let me out of your head!_I screamed mentally. If they were going to sex it up, I'd rather not be there. As I watched through Lissa's eyes, I heard a gasp, mostly likely coming from her.

"What's wrong, Liss?" Christian asked in a concerned voice as they both sat up. My- I mean Lissa's, hand reached up and tapped her temple twice. He seemed to catch on immediately, apparently, because his face paled and he chuckled nervously.

"Um…How long has she been there?" He looked embarrassed and nervous, possibly because I have like a million jokes about his pasty ass.

_Two minutes, thank god. I don't want to see your small dick._I thought more to myself, but Liss still heard. She snorted and fell back onto the pillow, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"What did she say?" Christian looked even more nervous.

"She said…she said, and I quote 'Two Minutes, thank god. I don't want to see your small dick.'" Lissa laughed again, but she still felt bad for her boyfriend as his face became even redder. She stopped laughing as he looked away from her in embarrassment. "Don't worry about what Rose says, you know her." She placed a hand on his left cheek, forcing him to look her in the eye.

Somehow, I slipped out of her head, thankfully. I jumped straight up so that I was sitting in my bed. Sweat covered my face and my hair was sticking to my forehead. It must have been one of those nights. I probably had a nightmare that I don't remember again. Probably because Adrian didn't visit me. Which reminds me of yesterday's not so great events. Adrian must hate me. The things he said to me just prove that much. Only other person has ever hurt me that much, intentional or not. Even if he was under the influence of Spirit, he would shake out of it after a while and visit me later, but he didn't. That just shows that he was sober in every which way. That's what really hurts.

I jumped out of bed and stood in front of my mirror hanging of the door of my closet. My hair was a haystack mess, my bandages looked out of place, and my eyes were wild from tears and a restless night. What am I supposed to do about this?

Standing there for a few minutes, I decided to go for a run and burn off my emotions so they wouldn't show later. Quickly, I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail, tore off the cursed bandages, and lined my eyes with black kohl liner. After that was done, I walked quickly over to my closet and found my short shorts and my favorite blood-red tank top. Once my running shoes were on, I looked into the mirror again. I looked sexy. I looked like a lingerie model in athletic clothes.

I admired myself for a minute more before taking off through the door. Sneaking past the dorm matron was easy. Getting past the guardians posted outside was a little harder. Nothing I could deal with though. I watched as Guardian Yuri pace along the outside walls. When he wasn't facing me, I took off as quiet as I could towards the gym. Not a sound came from me except my low breathing and light footfall. I glanced over my shoulder to see Yuri still pacing like nothing happened. If only he knew.

I neared the gym and checked if anyone were there. Of course no one was, but you can never be sure. It would be about two hours before the rest of the Moroi world would wake up considering the sun still hung halfway between the horizon and high sky. That is probably one of the very few things I miss out on because of my job. Sun light being a guardian doesn't allow to really being in the sun much, well I mean on our own terms. I honestly wish Lissa could tolerate the light, I want her to enjoy it with me. When we ran away, we went to the beach once, on human times. It was fun, but Liss tired out after two hours. It was kind of suckish, but still fun.

I started off on my twenty five laps. Now that might sound insane, but I've been pushing myself harder and harder every day. Basically I'm dealing with my problems through training instead of kicking someone's ass. Which sounds fun right now?

When I got to my twentieth lap I had the sudden disturbance of someone watching me. It's like someone is trying burn holes into my back. Ignoring it, I pushed myself to sprint harder than I have ever gone before. All my muscles screamed in protest and my lungs burned in the need for air. I told them mentally to all shut the hell up and by the time I reached twenty five, I was numb all over. But I still feel accomplished. I pushed myself past my best time. I will be the best guardian that ever lived. I'm sure no dhampir exceeded what I just did.

I walked into the gym to start a normal routine of working out. I did some cool down stretches to calm myself down after that hideously long run. I had put up all mental after seeing the two love birds at it like rabbits so I shouldn't get any disturbances this morning.

I went over to the pull-up bar and did as many chin ups as I could. Counting mentally, I stopped at 167. Jeez, if I keep this up, I'll have enough strength to be thought of as a Strigoi which I could totally use to my advantage. Next up was staking and it's probably the best way to vent. I looked over to the already set up dummies from yesterday. No one questions why they're there anymore; everyone knows I train here before and after school. No one dares expect that four eighteen year old Moroi are getting trained to fight both with magic and without. If anyone were to find out, Eddie and I would be in major trouble. Christian and Mia might get in trouble along with us but Liss and Adrian would get off with just a simple lecture on how Moroi lives are too precious to waste. Snobs.

I went into the back storage room to find a multitude of stakes stashed there. Originally, there wasn't any here, but after the mass attack, we keep some stakes everywhere. Even with novices. Me on the other hand, I have my personal stake along with another back up one. I'm considered a Guardian already by many people though I haven't graduated yet. When I had gotten my tattoos for my kills in the attack, they announced me as 'Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway'. It sounded kind of cliché but I liked it. My neck now consisted of 29 _molnija_and one battle star. I'm not exactly proud of the marks, just proud that I protected the people I love. The lives of Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie were far more important than some stupid pride marks on the back of my neck.

As I walked back to the dummies I saw that one of them was male, had brown hair, and brown eyes. Oh, yeah, I am definitely staking that one. I frowned slightly as I stood before the thing. I paused a moment before plunging the stake right up into its 'heart'. I was satisfied that I had no difficulties in staking it. The stake slid in nice and easy.

About an hour later, only five dummies were left without gaping holes in their chests. I would need to tell Alberta to restock later. I felt through the bond to see if Lissa was out of bed and not in it doing the unmentionable. For once, it was safe. In fact, Lissa was on her way here.

I pulled the staked dummies over towards the bleachers near the door so they could be either replaced or fixed. The other ones remained against the far wall. I heard the gym doors open as Lissa came in.

"Hey Rose!" She said cheerfully as she came to a stop next to me. Her voice was way too cheerful for me.

"Hey," I responded shortly and nonchalantly.

"How are you feeling, after…everything?" Her voice turned gentle as it was yesterday.

"I could be better. I'm not sure about the Adrian situation yet. And as for the Dimitri problem, I wish he would just go away." I said as truthfully as I could. We walked together out of the gym towards the infirmary.

"Well, Adrian will come around; he'll see that he shouldn't have said what he did. As for Belikov, we all wish he would go away, but you still love him Rose." She caught me as I was about to respond and held up a hand to stop me, "You know you do, it's just you hate the fact he broke your heart. He still loves you too, but I don't know why he did what he did. Trust me; I hate him for doing that. We all do."

I remained silent for moment thinking about what it would be like if Dimitri didn't leave me. "It doesn't matter anymore. If he can't tell me the truth he doesn't deserve me. I won't let him play with me."

"And you shouldn't, which is why I'm here. Why everyone else is here, too. I don't want you to give into him without knowing what's going to happen if you do. He's lied once, he can do it again." Liss's voice was logical and protective as she thought over things from an outside perspective. As much as she didn't like Dimitri right now, she thought we would be together very soon. For me, well, I'm not as optimistic as her. I love him, but I can't trust him. If I can't trust him, I can't be with him. It's that simple.

Lissa cut through my thoughts, "You know it is not that simple, Rose. Don't try to play it off."

"I'm not." I sighed, changing subjects to break tension I said, "So what's the plan for the upcoming parties?"

I asked this knowing Lissa would immediately get excited and forget what we were talking about a minute ago. If Christian were here he would catch my eye and roll his, knowing exactly what I was doing. Adrian would probably do the same thing.

"Oh, yeah!" She exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping as she walked, "I need your help to plan some of them. I'm thinking a karaoke party on Monday!"

"On Monday!" I near shouted, "Liss, that's two days away! How are we supposed to do plan a whole party in two days _and_ get it ready?"

"Um, well, we're going shopping tomorrow!" She looked sheepish, "I got permission from Kirova. She looked shocked at what I was planning but since I'm the head of planning everything, she let me. We have to bring Guardian Petrov, Guardian Alto, and Guardian Lowell!"

"Lowell? Who's he?" I never met him before. I know all the guardians at this school and I hadn't heard of him.

"A newbie. I heard from a passing Moroi that he is extra sexy. I mean eye candy sexy!" She winked at me. People who think Lissa is a total sweetheart who would never think like me are way off. Lissa is almost exactly like me except she has patience and a gentle nature.

"Ooh, I hope so," I said getting back into the Old Rose skin. It felt kind of nice.

"Me too, and don't tell Christian that. Also after we get your results, we need to start planning. We have all day, so no skipping out." She warned fiercely as we stepped through the infirmary doors. I scoffed. It's impossible to skip out on Lissa's shopping and planning fazes once she's in it, she's an animal.

We walked in silence up to front desk. The nurse sitting behind it looked bored as hell as whirled a pen around on the desk. Her pale blue eyes looked up to mine as I approached her. Without a word, she pointed to a room on the left aisle. Lissa grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards it. Together, like usual, me and Liss went into the room and sat on the vacant hospital bed.

_I wonder what they're going to tell me,_I thought to Lissa.

_Probably not much more than we already know._She said factually.

_Yeah. Who knows what other side effects I could have after dying?_I thought sarcastically. Lissa's pale, manicured hand snapped out and hit my forehead….hard. That's going to leave a mark. I glared at her while rubbing my forehead. She just shrugged like it was nothing.

Of course, _now_ Dr. Olendzski decides to walk in. She eyed the red mark on my forehead and roll her eyes. I turned my glare onto her now.

"Well, Rose. It looks like you have some interesting results," She started in that sickly, sweet, polite, doctor voice of hers.

"How interesting?" I asked cautiously.

"To be honest, your blood is far different from any other dhampir's I have seen." She handed me a microscopic picture that I couldn't understand, "You have more Y chromosomes than normal, more than Moroi do but less than Strigoi. From what I can see, your body is dhampir but you have some Moroi and Strigoi parts. Like the nausea and the seeing ghosts. It also makes your senses sharper and your strength became exceedingly perfect."

Lissa squeezed my hand as I processed this. From what she told me, I am almost as strong as a Strigoi. But if my blood was like a Moroi, then more Strigoi would be after me.

"Sadly, this also means that to a Strigoi your blood would taste like a Moroi." Dr. Olendzski said gravely.

"I can deal with that," I said as my eyebrows furrowed. I could feel a shock coming and I wasn't going to like it.

"Yes, but for the next seven months you won't be fighting anyone." She mysteriously, likes she trying to get me to catch on before she had to say it. Lissa seemed to get it right away seeing as she shot out of her seat with her jaw practically on the floor.

"What…what do you mean?" I stuttered, again cautious. I really don't like where this is going.

She gave an exasperated sigh of frustration, "I _mean_, Rose, you are pregnant!"


	13. Punked

**Punked**

"Are we being punked?" I asked my voice incredulous. I looked around briefly as if searching for Ashton Kutcher himself. But as I thought, he was nowhere in sight. Just me, the ready to scream Lissa, and the beyond surprised Dr. Olendzski. "I mean, we have to be. There's no way for me to be pregnant. I've only ever slept with one man, and a dhampir at that!"

Lissa still remained standing with her jaw practically on the floor. Some part of me that still had sense made me grab her wrist and gently pull her next to me on the hospital bed. The feel of the tug made her close her mouth, preventing the blood curling scream she felt ready to release.

"Like I just explained, Rose, when Lissa brought you back from the brinks of death, she gave you part of her. Doing that made your blood more Moroi than human, there forth making it possible to conceive with humans, dhampirs, and Moroi." Using the names we usually went by meant she was serious and concerned about how we were going to take it. I think she honestly wants to help us figure this all out. Dr. Olendzski continued on, trying to explain everything she could while not driving us insane, "The more dominant the Moroi blood, the more effects you get. The difference between Moroi and dhampirs is the amount of chromosome pairs. Moroi have twenty five and dhampirs twenty four pairs. Strigoi have twenty six, which is what makes them so much more powerful than the rest of us. Now when I looked at your blood, I noticed that you have twenty five pairs of chromosomes."

I thought that over for a minute as did Lissa. How do they even know how much chromosome pairs a Strigoi has? It's kind of odd to know that, especially when we're at war with them.

"Wait, does that mean I'm a Moroi now?" I asked suddenly. It felt like a stupid question on my tongue, foe I am clearly _not_Moroi. Dr. Olendzski seemed to sense the confusion and started to explain further.

"No, no. Since dhampirs are a mixed breed of human and Moroi, they get a mixture of fast reflexes, strength, and beautiful looks. When a person is brought back to life by a Moroi, they are given some of the Moroi, not physically but spiritually. A being that is shadow kissed gets more part of a Moroi, For example you now have better senses and faster reflexes. You also have side effects form dying. Like the sensing Strigoi thing and the seeing ghosts. You have a connection to the dead that is unbreakable. As is the bond with Vasilisa." Once she was done explaining, I felt as if a whole new world just opened up. I never counted on having a kid. All I ever wanted was to guard Lissa and that would be my happily ever after. Now I've died, came back to life, fallen in love, and somehow got myself pregnant.

"Holy shit!" Lissa said in a half whispered, bewildered voice. My eyes widened slightly at her use of language seeing as it's usually my job to do the cussing. Dr. Olendzski looked a little miffed but said no more after her little speech that changed everything I've ever known. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," I sighed in defeat. Two months ago I would've completely freaked out. But after all that's changed I just don't have it in me anymore. That high spirit I had, it's still there somewhere, but it's lost its appeal.

"There are options, Rose. Remember that." Dr. Olendzski said while bringing a chair up in front of where Lissa and I currently sat. She put a hand gently on my knee and began speaking again. "You could always get an abortion. Or wait until you have the baby and give him or her away for adoption."

"No," I breathed slowly, "I could never do that. I would never kill a life before it has even been given the chance to live. Nor would I be able to give it up for adoption, it would hurt too much."

"So….you're keeping the baby?" Lissa asked softly. Her emotions say she's happy for me, angry at Dimitri, and jealous that I have the baby.

"Yes, I am." I said with finality. I am going to be the mother I never had. I will try my hardest to be the best I can while being Lissa's guardian.

Lissa touched my shoulder and conveyed a whole message into my head.

_Okay. You know I completely support you in everything you do. I support this baby, and so will everyone else. Do you want to tell the others?_

_I don't know. I want to, but what if the boys kill Dimitri. As much as I don't like him right now I can't very well have my baby's father dead. And if I do tell them, when will I do it?_I conveyed back.

_Wait until after the karaoke party. We need them to have fun, not worry more than they already are!_Lissa thought politically, she always does. That's why the Court is the place for her. She belongs in the center of that world. Liss sees everything from every different angle, proposing an idea that suits both opponents well.

"Alright," I sighed. I turned my attention back to the patiently waiting doctor, "Dr. Olendzski, is there anything else we need to know?"

"Call me Maura." She smiled gently. I gave a weak smile back, "And no, not right now."

"Then can we go? We have a dance to plan!" I gave a frightened look and jerked my head discreetly towards Lissa. She smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Yes, you can go. Just remember to be careful. By law, I am supposed to inform the Headmistress of your condition, but since you are graduating soon, I will lay off. As long as you remain away from brutal fights and you remember no alcohol, you're good." Her face remained serious as she gave me some common guidelines. Training is going to be tough. I'm going to have to avoid any stomach hits.

Lissa grabbed me by my wrist and almost drug me out of the infirmary. Once we were a safe distance from the infirmary we shared a look at each other. If anyone else would have walked by, they would have witnessed us looking at each other with fish mouths, wide eyes, and a look of utter shock. Then, as if in sync, we let out an ear piercing scream that I'm sure the entire academy heard. Birds that were anywhere near us fluttered away and it seemed like we made the silent grounds even more so.

"What are we going to do?" We asked rhetorically in sync. Normally we would have laughed, if this wasn't the most surprising thing that's ever happened to me.

"We're so screwed over!" We said, once again, in sync.

Now Liss spoke by herself asking the question I dreaded most, "Are you going to tell Dimitri?"

"Tell me what?" Intervened a Russian laced voice that made my heart flutter. Both of us jumped when his voice appeared suddenly, turning to face where it came from. There, about ten feet away from us, stood Dimitri in his usual Guardian attire and duster watching us curiously and cautiously. His guardian mask was well in place but both Liss and I could see the pain, love, and curiosity in his eyes.

_Don't say anything, Vasilisa!_I hissed mentally while keeping a straight face physically.

"Jeez, I won't!" Liss said aloud, her voice irritated and angry. Not at me, but him. She was just taking it out on me.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked another question that was laced with curiosity. He took two steps forward and we mirrored the movements by taking two steps back. I could tell Liss was afraid to tell him, like I was, but she thought he deserved to now. I honestly think differently. He left me. He doesn't have the right to know my child. Besides, who's to say he won't leave him or her too.

_Maybe if we just ignore him, he'll go away._I suggested weakly through the bond. I wanted a way to avoid this unwanted intervention.

"He's not a bird, Rose. You know him better than I do; you really think he'll give up?" Lissa said, again aloud, letting Dimitri hear one side of the conversation.

"Liss, we have the bond for a reason. Use it!" I hissed under my breath, keeping my eyes trained on Dimitri. His eyes portrayed the hurt he felt that I didn't trust him enough to tell him. That shipped sailed, buddy!

_Let's just get out of here. We have a party to plan!_Liss thought with half venom-half eagerness. I couldn't agree more with her. Just looking at Dimitri makes my heart ache.

Lissa linked her arm with mine and lead me towards Adrian's room in guest housing without a word to Dimitri. I looked over my shoulder as we headed away. Dimitri remained where he was and his face was heartbreaking. So much pain, anger, and love. It makes me want to go back to him, but I must remain strong and remember that he hurt me. He doesn't deserve to feel pain from me telling him to leave me alone. He brought this on himself.

His glorious brown eyes mesmerized my own as he caught me looking back. Regret flashed across his face and I felt misery spread across mine. What does he regret? Leaving me? Using me? Loving me? Having sex with me?

I felt my gaze turn to a slight glare as my thoughts turned from sad to dark. I saw Dimitri blink in surprise before I turned back to face forward. Sometimes I wonder if love is supposed to be this irritating.

For the past two hours, Liss and I have planned about five minutes of the party on Monday. Adrian wasn't in his room when we stopped by and we didn't bother looking anywhere else. I know he's avoiding me, so why push it? Well, anyway, Lissa and I made do with her room. Currently, we are both sitting in the middle of piles and piles of plans, ideas, and lists. This would sound crazy to the best of party planners.

"So are we going with the Quesar one or the Haze?" I asked for the fifth time in this past half hour. Out of the fifty club themes we looked at, the Quesar and the Haze were the hottest. But, as usual, there were flaws in both designs. Mostly it was the amount of room we had. Headmistress Kirova gave us the main gym, which was the size of a NFL football field, but some of the designs Lissa suggested double floors and extra high ceilings, which we don't have.

"I don't know. I really want the Quesar, but we don't have high enough ceilings or enough room for double floors and the stage." Liss bit her lip in frustration. She looked back and forth between two of the dozens of club photos we got. There one particular one I liked, one that Lissa hadn't looked at yet.

"Hey, Liss, what about this one?" I caught her attention and showed her the picture of the Marquee(**On profile)**. The picture showed a semi dark room with purple strobe lights. It had a huge sofa set for tables and sit downs, but I envision it much better. "I mean I know the colors aren't great, but I have ideas."

Liss nodded slowly, wanting to hear me out but also wanting to decide soon.

"See the inner sofa line up, I say knock that out and add tall round tables with high metal stools or the seats from Quesar, but in black. The outer sofa line up could be turned around and pressed out to the walls, lining them on the lengthy sides." I pointed to where I meant as I was talking, "Now, the bar can be replaced with this," I grabbed another picture with a runway type stage that would give room for performances(**on Profile),**"Stage. Shorten the runway by a block, lengthen the back a little, some stripper poles or faux cages, and there we have the perfect stage for us sexy performers. Take the DJ booth from the Haze and make it black and purple."

Lissa looked thoughtful as she thought over what I suggested. I bit my bottom lip, practically praying that she'll like it. I kind of want this idea more than the other ones.

"I….honestly think that you are the room designer out of the two of us!" She said slowly at first and then she broke into squeals of excitement.

"Really?" I asked, dumbfounded. I didn't think she'd like it. I mean, purple, red, and black aren't really her colors.

"Yes, really!" She practically screeched. Liss jumped up so that she was standing next, she grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down. My eyes went wide as I stood still and watched her. Oblivious in her own glee, she didn't noticed when I started laughing at her. She just gets so excited over little things.

Behind me, I heard Lissa's door open. I looked over my shoulder and saw Christian through my laughter haze.

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" He asked in a slightly amused voice. He closed the door and took a step into the room.

Lissa seemed to find her right mind as soon as she saw Christian because she stopped jumping and just grinned. A few chuckles were escaping my lips, but otherwise no more laughter tainted my throat. It felt weird to laugh, like I hadn't done it in a long, long time.

"We found the perfect idea for the party on Monday," Lissa said excitedly. I could see the plans running through her at a mile per second. We have to call the light techs, a set up group, a DJ, we have to buy all the stuff, and we have to get it set up by Monday night. This is a huge challenge.

"That's great." Christian said sarcastically, "Let me guess, your idea, right?" he was pointed to Lissa, thinking that I don't have a creative fiber in my being.

"Nope, it's all Rose!" she replied, sounding as proud as ever. Only Liss knows I can be like her sometimes. Everyone else thinks that I can only fight, eat, and sleep, but Liss knows better. She knows all my little secrets that I wouldn't dare tell anyone else.

"What?" Shock laced its way through his words, "Rose? Rose Hathaway?"

Liss nodded excitedly. I just shook my head with a smile at his shock at my intelligence.

"Oh my god, Christian Ozera is shocked!" I feigned complete surprise with a fake gasp. His shock quickly turned into a glare as I taunted him, "Well, I know you two are going get down and dirty, so I'll see you later."

_Where are you going?_Liss asked through the bond. I really don't have anywhere to go, but I'll find something to do.

_Visiting Mason's grave._I thought suddenly, both to myself and Liss. I saw her nod sadly as I grabbed my hoodie. I punched Christian's shoulder as I passed by to the door.

Time to go pour my heart to a stone.


	14. Mason

**I Can't Handle It**

Mason's grave was placed in the St. Vladimir's graveyard towards the northern end of the campus. As odd as it sounds, vampires have their own private graveyards. There are cemeteries at most schools and there's the main one at the Royal Court. Since most dhampirs aren't important enough, yeah I'm bitter, they don't get buried at court, they get buried at their school or in a human cemetery. Lissa's family had been buried at Court and Mason had been buried here at the school. I haven't visited his grave since the funeral. It hurt too much at first then his ghost appeared. I didn't really have the supreme need to see his grave when I could see his ghost. But now that times are even harder than I thought they would get to, I need to talk to someone who hasn't judged me, even if he isn't alive to really hear it.

As soon as his grave came into view I let my walls crash down. Not the bond walls, but my personal walls, the ones that refuse to let anyone in anymore. My shoulders sagged in pain and defeat, something that shouldn't happen to Rose Hathaway.

His gravestone is four rows back from the entrance and then five over to the right. Me and Eddie have this memorized incase either of us need to talk to our fallen friend. I saw his stone and read the words that were already burned into my memory.

_Mason Ashford_

_Beloved Friend and Fierce Fighter_

_1992-2010_

'_True nobility lies in dying for who you love, not for those you hate.'_

The quote on the stone made me cry the first time I saw it. If it weren't for me, Mason would be alive. I should have told him we were never going to work out before I went into the room. Then he would have been mad at me and left me to die. Better me than him.

I fell to my knees on top of his grave, ignoring the slightly wet grass beneath me. I stared at the picture placed on the ledge of gravestone. It was my favorite picture of him. It was from his eighteenth birthday in November. Eddie and I threw a small party for him, though I was still on probation. Lissa snuck a picture of him walking in. His face was alight with laughter and surprise when I led him to fourth floor lounge, the same lounge Dimitri threatened Jesse.

"Hey, Mase." I whispered to his grave. My hand reached out subconsciously and traced the engraved letters to his name. "I'm sorry, Mason. You should have never died. Everyone tells me not to blame myself, but how can I not? I mean, if I had never told you about Spokane you would have never went. If I didn't let you guys go into the basement, we would have never been caught. If I had told you the truth, you wouldn't have died protecting me."

I felt tears build up beneath my sad exterior as I continued talking to my best friend's grave. "Sometimes I wonder what the difference would be if you hadn't come back for me. Sometimes I wish you hadn't. Everything…everything right now is screwed up. I screw everything up."

Tears fell down my face freely now. My back had a burning sensation that someone is watching me but I ignored it, no one knew I was here. "I don't know why or when my life started to go downhill, but it did. And I constantly feel like I'm about to hit rock bottom. I don't like that. Not knowing if tomorrow will get any better. I put on a brave face for Lissa and the others but I can't do it much longer, Mase. The darkness….it's suffocating me. Now more than ever it's getting to me and….I don't know what to do. I was okay before. I could handle it. Not anymore. That's I cut my wrists." I choked back a sob, admitting everything to myself as well as Mason.

"People think I cut myself because I couldn't handle the drama of Dimitri returning after ditching me, but the truth is…I can't handle anything anymore. I want out. I want the peace you now have. I can't stand seeing Lissa stress herself over my problems or Christian fighting his only relative because she took Dimitri away. I hate that Eddie and Mia felt that they had to hide their relationship from me or that Adrian hates me now. It's all too much. I wish I could be normal. Normal on my terms I want a life where I'm not constantly putting my life on the line or where my best friend is on the brink of craziness. Where my friends don't die because some sick Strigoi snaps their neck," I sobbed, "Where the love of my life doesn't leave me because he thinks he's putting me in danger. I hate this. I hate that one day I'll probably kill myself. I hate that I see the dead. I hate being shadow kissed."

I threw my arms around Mason's stone as if was him himself. I was careful to make sure my bond walls stayed up. I sobbed into the hard cement, letting all the pain I've held in pour onto a solid rock that represented my friend.

"Sometimes I wish I could join you in death. It seems so peaceful compared to what I deal with. I wish you were here Mason, you would be able to help me. You were always there for me, even when I wasn't there for you." I sobbed. I feel so bad that I never felt anything towards Mason more than a brother/sister love. When Mason died in my place, it changed who I am as a person. "I was selfish that day, in Spokane. When you worried about how our relationship would be after we got out, I was worrying about avoiding heartbreak and anger. I should have just told you right then and there that we weren't going to work. If I had, you would have left with Eddie, Mia, and Christian like you were supposed to. Sure I would be dead, but better me than you. Mason, you did nothing to deserve this and I don't know how you could ever forgive me."

A war's worth of tears flooded down my face for what seemed like hours, but finally they settled. The stone I was still clutching felt cold as if it were sad for me. The burning sensation I had earlier had disappeared when I finished speaking to my long dead friend. Some part of my mind wonders who was watching me but the majority says to let whoever had witnessed me pour my heart come forward on their own. Man I really have changed in these past months. Old Rose would track the person down and hang them by their fingers of the flagpole. Old Rose would have went ballistic when she found out she's pregnant. Old Rose would fight and fight until she got Dimitri back in her arms. I guess my old spirit has died out.

I finally gathered enough energy to bring myself a little away from the stone, bringing my arms back to myself. I gazed at Mason's name a moment longer before leaning forward a kissing the gravestone in between Mason's first and last name. I pulled myself back afterwards and stood with my hands crossed over on my waist. I stared at the forest that lies beyond the small graveyard before turning to go back to my dorm even with the time spent with Maura and then Lissa, it's still early. But the sun was still close to rising so it's time for some sleep.

I really have turned into an anti-social toad, haven't I?

**Shop Away**

"Come on. Alberta! _Please!"_I begged with eagerness. "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, _please!"_

She shook her head firmly with a small smile on her face, not even offended at the lack of formality. I gave a fake sigh of defeat and took a step back to the company of Liss, Christian, and Mia. An entire plan leaked into my mind, going straight to Lissa in the process. She laughed mentally and shook her head, earning odd looks from Mia and Christian. I was currently trying to get Alberta to let me drive to the mall but she wouldn't budge in her decision. Apparently I'm too dangerous to be allowed behind the wheel, whether I'm drunk or not.

Today, Liss is dragging me, Mia, Christian, and Eddie to the mall to get the supplies for tomorrow. A nightmare in the making that was taken down to a lesser degree when she told she hadn't invited Tasha or Dimitri, and Adrian. Liss figured it wouldn't be too good to invite him along because of our argument. That and the fact that no one has seen him since that day. I feel bad that we can't even be near each other since then. I know it's my fault and now he is avoiding me and anyone that will speak of me.

Liss has an entire list of what to get and who to call. _And_ we have to do all of this today because tomorrow we have to put it together. Only Lissa, Christian, and I know of the exact plans, so we'll have to do everything we can by ourselves today. Mia and Eddie's jobs are to have fun and act like a normal couple at the mall, which should include a hot make out session behind a bush while the rest of us work our asses off to pull together a club dance. And as if just the list was obsessive, she gave us each jobs to do and has things perfectly planned for everyone else. Christian's job is to alert everyone at school about what to wear tomorrow and he has to get food together. Lissa's job is to be in charge, call people to set up, and find the major parts like lights, music, seating, etc;. My job is to find Mia an outfit, set up a performance schedule, and stays sane. I don't know about everyone else, but the last one is probably the hardest one I was given. Originally I had wanted to call people to help, but as soon as I had offered Lissa shot me down. I tried feeling through the bond to see why she didn't want me to but her blocks were up. I shrugged it off lightly deciding to worry later.

Fast footfall came hurtling towards us from the direction if the commons. Both I and Lissa abandoned my little plan for a moment to see who was running to catch up. We both knew that it had to be Eddie considering he was the only one left who had yet to arrive. Going to Missoula has always required a mini army of Guardians and leaving at four in the morning, but now it's even more prominent for Lissa to have extra guardians with the attacks and all. Going on the trip were Christian, Mia, Eddie, Lissa, me, Alberta, Stan, Guardian Lowell(Who I haven't gotten the chance to check out lately.), and Guardian Alvaraz, who has fully recovered from the caves and has indebted her life to me and Eddie. Altogether it's only nine people, but that can attract attention in small towns which is lucky that we're going to a major Montana city.

Why Eddie was _running_was nice question. Eddie came to stop right in front of me trying to catch his breath. Being a Guardian in training has some quirks, like not running out of breath. It usually takes a lot to run a guardian down, so whatever is making Eddie try to catch his breath has to be bad. I tensed up slightly, knowing there weren't any Strigoi, and felt Mia and Alberta came to stand beside me in worry and anxiety.

"Eddie?" Mia questioned, both cautious and gentle.

Eddie stood up straight and looked at me with an expression of shame and worry. My eyes narrowed slightly in knowing this can't be good.

"I'm sorry, Rose!" Eddie's voice desperate, "I didn't mean to, _really!_It just slipped."

"What are you talking about?" I asked slightly miffed at his nonsense.

"I was in the commons passing through to get here and I saw Tasha and Belikov. I tried to just walk past them without saying a thing, but Tasha stopped me. Somehow, she knew you guys were going somewhere and wanted to know where. I didn't mean to say anything, but it slipped out and I told her we were going to Missoula." His voice was half angered-half worried, "So she just invited herself, along with Belikov."

I froze slightly but remembered the Guardians behind us had no idea why he was freaking out. I put up a nonchalant front and shrugged my shoulders loosely, "Whatever."

Eddie looked like I had slapped him. I'll have to tell him later that I didn't mean it like that. Lissa reminded me mentally of the plan to steal away the keys.

I turned to Alberta with a smile. She was gazing at me intently and I starting to wonder if she knows anything about what happened with Dimitri. "So, if _I'm_not driving, who is?"

Her eyes narrowed and she let a small smile slip through her Guardian mask, "Guardian Alto."

I snorted internally while keeping a neutral exterior. I gave her a sharp nod that Guardians often exchange. Her smile became smaller as she fished out the keys to the SUV van. Once she got them out, Stan stepped away from the other guardians to receive the keys. Just as she was handing them to Stan, a huge grin stretched across my face and I leapt out towards their outstretched arms. I snatched the keys right out of Alberta's hand and ran to the driver's seat. I heard Lissa, Christian, and Mia chortle with laughter as I ran.

"Grab her!" Alberta barked the order to someone close by. I threw my head back and laughed as I opened the door as fast as I could. I was just about to jump into the seat when someone wrapped their arms around my waist and jerked me away. I kept the keys firmly in my hand though.

"Damn it!" I laughed as whoever had grabbed me swung me around to face Alberta. Whoever it was apparently knew better than to let me go because they kept their arms firmly around my waist.

"Aw, come on, Rose!" Eddie chortled in my ear, revealing that he had been the one to catch me, "You can do better than that!"

Christian laughed too. Alberta's face was not expected. I expected her to send me to Kirova, like usual. But instead her face was lined with laughter. The other remained neutral, all except Guardian Alvaraz, who knew we were enjoying ourselves. In the back I could see that Tasha and Dimitri had joined us, but both I and Lissa could care less "Hand over the keys, Rosemarie!" Alberta said with a hand extended and a voice full of mock threat. I shook my head vigorously, clamping my lips together to keep form laughing. She took a step towards me trying to get me intimidated. I shook my head again. Then, all of the sudden I was on the ground. I was thrown to the ground when Eddie decided to start tickling me to get to the keys. I kept the keys firmly in my hand as I thrashed about trying to get away from Eddie's tickling of my stomach.

I started laughing uncontrollably. "Stop it!" I shrieked with laughter. Eddie grinned at me, shaking his head like I had to Alberta. I faintly heard Lissa giggle with me as she felt the effects through the bond. "Stop!"

"Give us the keys and you shall get mercy!" Eddie said in a dark, mysterious, mastermind's voice. I shook my head once again through my laughter. The tickling suddenly increased and I couldn't take it anymore. I threw the keys. Not far or high, but away from me. As soon as I did that, all tickling stopped. I stopped laughing and tried to catch my breath. Someone had apparently caught the keys and was now heading to start up the van.

I pushed myself off the ground and stood to glare at those who gave me no help. I turned my glare to Eddie, "You so owe me, Castile!"

"For what?" He asked, incredulous. I just let him torture me and he thinks he's going to get away with it? Oh, no, that's not happening.

"You just tortured me!" I yelled at him. He started laughing as well as Christian. I glared fiercely at the two of them before stomping my way to where I could find a stick. I found one that look sturdy enough to write in the dirt with before starting back. Both Eddie and Christian took a step back in caution, not knowing what I was going to do. I found an area on the ground that was just dirt right next to where Lissa, Mia, Tasha, and Dimitri were standing. I forced myself not to be bothered by Tasha and Dimitri's presence and started to write in the dirt.

_Edison Castile and Christian Ozera_

_Personal Bitches for Sale!_

_$499.99 each!_

Lissa read what I wrote through the bond and laughed aloud. Curiosity spread to the others as she laughed and Mia, Tasha, Dimitri, Eddie, Alberta, and Christian hurried to read it. Everyone except Dimitri and Alberta laughed. Christian and Eddie took it lightly like I thought they would.

"Only five hundred bucks?" Christian asked in a fake outraged voice. I simply laughed.

"Of course! I mean, I _do_want you two to sell! No one is going to buy you at any higher price!" I exclaimed. I put a hand to my chest in fake astonishment at their disbelief. Lissa snorted along with Mia while Christian scoffed. I saw Eddie just roll his eyes and climb into the back of the van. I smiled and followed his lead which caused everyone else to climb in. Stan and Alberta were up front, Eddie, Mia and Guardian Alvaraz were next, and in the last area in was Lissa, Christian, me, Tasha, Dimitri, and Guardian Lowell. I was fortunately sat between Lissa Tasha, but also across from Dimitri and Guardian Lowell. The temptation to rip Tasha's hair out and shove down Dimitri's throat was overwhelming but the calming waves that emanated from Lissa held me off…for now. And as much as Adrian's words hurt me, I wish he was here to help me. At least I have Lissa and Christian next to me.

_A four hour drive them here, this'll be great!_Lissa thought sarcastically and bitterly. I think she intended for me to hear because she was looking at out of the corner of her eye.

"I really think Sparky is rubbing off on you, Liss!" I stated with a nod of approval. I honestly wonder is the increase in sarcasm had been from her hearing my thoughts. Probably. She's still the ever sweet girl but now she has her angry, sarcastic moments.

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked with his usual snarky and annoyance. He absolutely hates the conversations we have that no one can hear. I think he's just jealous that he can't see what goes through her mind half of the time.

"Nothing that concerns you," I gave him an evil lopsided grin that if Mason saw, he would run away from. He glared slightly in return and leaned forward to talk to me better around Lissa.

"Anything to do with Lissa concerns me, Rosie-Posie!" He sneered. I froze at the nickname he gave me, cutting off the smart ass comment that was usually bound to slip out of my mouth. I leaned back into my seat and stared at my hands, zoning out. I don't know how long I sat like that but I eventually came back to reality.

"Let's hit the road, Alberta!" I called in a semi-enthused voice. Eddie caught my eye and gave me a small smile that showed he knew why I stopped talking. Mason. Mason had used to call me Rosie-Posie when we were younger to tease me. The first few times he called me it, I almost beat him to a pulp, but I eventually allowed it.

I tried to return the smile to him but it fell immediately. When I had visited Mason's grave yesterday I had unleashed my sadness but now I feel empty because he couldn't actually be here to help. Lissa read through my thoughts to find out why my emotions were as they were. Once she did, she sighed sadly and grabbed hold of my hand gently.

"Rose?" Christian asked warily, not knowing why I didn't give him a snarky remark. "Are you okay?"

I guess I didn't look like I was going to respond because Eddie did it for me, "Mason used to call her that when we were little." His voice was gruff from thoughts of the past. I saw Mia reach to comfort him in a similar way Lissa was doing to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to." Christian's voice for once was snarky-free and gentle.

"I know you didn't," I sighed, "It still hurts, though."

The van went silent for a moment, the only sounds coming from the moving engine and everyone's breathing. The Guardians remained stony faced giving away no emotion that they cared about out lost friend. Normally this wouldn't piss me off, but everyone has to have feelings! All these Guardians do is sit there with no emotion showing and agree to whatever their Moroi says. Me, on the other hand, I express myself freely to all those who are worthy enough to hear! No matter how professional something has to be, I will never remain emotionless when someone is upset. It's inhumane, almost….Strigoi.

Eddie broke the silence, his voice teasing, serious, and sad all at once, "Hey, now. None of that Rose. If Mason saw either one of us like this he would kick our asses!"

I gave a small grin and replied, "No, he would throw us into a pit of rapid vipers!"

The gang and I laughed heartily in remembrance of Mason's humor. When he died, Eddie and I were the most affected. The three of us were best friends and were the best novices in the school, and we still are. Even if Mase is dead, he's still a kick ass novice no matter what anyone else says.

After Alberta drove past the gates, I felt an immediate attack to my head. I dropped Lissa's hand and clutched my head in pain with a slight scream. I fought hard to push the effects of the dead away from me. Black blurs flicked past my eyes outside of the windows and I saw the ghostly forms of Mason and Lissa's family. I squinted at them in pain. Their faces seemed to be contorted into pain too as they witnessed my suffering.

_Go away!_I commanded mentally. The blurs and ghosts flickered slightly but remained in my sight, _GO AWAY!_

My thoughts were now joined with Lissa's voice as well. I know she couldn't see the ghosts through her own eyes, but if she slipped into my head, she could surely see what I could.

The blurs disappeared at once and the ghosts flickered. They gave me and Liss sad smiles and waves before disappearing. Both of us sighed in relief and slumped back against our seats. From the corner of my eye, I saw Christian look worriedly at Lissa and then slightly less worried at me. He put his arm around Liss for comfort and she immediately relaxed a little.

"What the hell just happened?" Guardian Lowell spoke for the first time. His voice was deep and obviously had a Jamaican accent. I looked at him for the first and saw that what Lissa had said was true; he is definitely some delicious eye candy. His eyes were a light liquid brown, like the color of lightly browned leaves in the fall. His hair was perfect array of short little, brownish-black spikes. A little remainder of baby fat lingered in his cheeks and his lips were a light pink that looked so kissable. The muscles on his arms were obviously huge and perfect. And his entire body was perfectly fixed with golden tan skin. It was obvious that he was still in his teens, besides his muscles, and it also showed that he didn't know about the bond or anything that has to do with it. He probably had girls lusting after him from every corner of the earth, but not as many as Dimitri.

_See, told you he was sexy!_Lissa thought in a relaxed 'I-Told-You-So', tone. I rolled my eyes at her and turned my attention to the Guardian who had spoken.

"Newbie!" I said with a disappointed tone, my eyes narrowed, and my head shaking side to side. Lissa elbowed me for the rudeness, but no one said anything else to contradict me.

His gorgeous eyes narrowed at me, studying me as if I were a threat. I stared back at him steadily, showing that he didn't frighten me in any way.

"You should learn to respect those higher than you," He warned in a strict tone that Alberta would often use on me when I got in trouble.

"Do you _know_ who I am?" I snorted giving no regard to his warning, "Respect isn't in the package deal!"

Eddie, Mia, and Christian snickered and I felt Lissa stifle her giggle. Anyone who spends an hour with me ends up knowing what rules I play by.

"You should stop with your attitude," he warned in a low voice that I suppose was supposed to intimidate me.

I snorted again and gave him I reply I had once heard on an episode of 'House', "Yeah, and dogs should stop licking themselves. It's just not going to happen."

My eyes never left his face, but they didn't have to. Through Lissa I could see Mia, Eddie, Tasha, and Christian smirk at the new Guardian while Dimitri, Kimberly (Guardian Alvaraz), Alberta, and Stan try to hide their knowing smiles. Lissa's humor was evident along with love for Christian and me, anger at Dimitri, and excitement for the party.

"And for another thing, no one except Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Petrov is higher than me." I pointed out and then added to the others, "No offense to the rest of you."

They just grumbled back without much resignation of actually caring. Guardian Lowell's scowl got deeper and I think an instant dislike of me just grew instantly. I tilted my head and stared at him with very amused eyes.

"Alberta, why is he here anyway?" I called to the front of the van without looking away from the newbie. I looked through Lissa's eyes for half a second, enough to see the tough woman roll her eyes.

"With all of the attacks, the Princess needs more protection now more than ever. The Queen says Guardian Lowell is good enough so she sent him." She explained a short version. I didn't need to hear anymore to know the Queen wants me replaced.

"In other words, she still doesn't want me to be Lissa's Guardian?" I asked quietly looking at Lissa. Her eyes were worried and scared. She didn't want me to not be her Guardian. She was afraid that we would be separated.

"Actually, she wants you to be Lissa's Guardian permanently." Alberta's voice was relieved, like she was afraid I wouldn't be Lissa's Guardian either. My head snapped towards her direction with my mouth agape. Through the bond, I felt Lissa's shock that seemed in sync with mine.

"Really?" Liss's voice could barely contain her disbelief and happiness. I was still staring at Alberta with my jaw open. My mind no longer held the competence to shut it.

"Yes," Alberta chuckled, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her. Christian, Mia, and Eddie looked as shocked as us at the new revelation. The last time we were at Court, Queen Tatiana had practically swore to make sure I would never become Lissa's Guardian as long as she had a hand in it. That was part of the reason that I had forced myself to work harder, to get the Queen's approval. It was also kind of the reason why I agreed with Christian's idea of living outside of Court.

"Since when has she not hated me?" I asked in disbelief much like Lissa, finally finding the coherency to speak. Tatiana had made it clear last time that she obviously hated me. Unless someone interfered, there was no way she stopped hating me long enough to see how good a fighter I am. Adrian. He had to do something. He's the only one with enough willpower to convince Tatiana to watch me, being her nephew and all. "Did Adrian have something to do with this?"

Lissa apparently agreed with that question because there was just no possible way this was happening. Alberta just shrugged showing she doesn't have a clue. As much as I want to know how I am becoming Liss's Guardian without having to fight, I am happy. Both me and Liss sighed contently and leaned back into the seats. We closed our eyes briefly to imagine the life we had ahead of us. Liss was seeing mixed versions of being at Court and being in the countryside. As much as I loved the public, the country seemed so appealing. Quiet, peaceful, drama-free, and most importantly out of the public's eye. Both options were appealing but they also both had non-appealing parts.

The rest of the ride to Missoula seemed to fly past. I stayed quiet throughout the entire trip while everyone else chatted away about unimportant things. I sat silently mulling over things. Lissa, Adrian, Tatiana, Dimitri. The normal.

When we arrived at the mall, Liss explained to me and Christian our jobs again. We held our laughter and let her do her thing. I met his eyes and simultaneously, we rolled our eyes at her control-freak-ness. Everyone was standing outside of the van talking away. Less than four feet behind me, Alberta was explaining to Stan, Dimitri, Kimberly, and the newbie where they were going to be. Our group was splitting into two; Lissa, Christian, and me then Eddie and Mia. The Guardians had to discuss which group to go to. Since our group was larger and Lissa was in it, we had to have more guardians. Tasha got to decide which group she wanted to be, and hopefully she went with Eddie and Mia.

"I'll go with the Princess along with Belikov and Lowell. Alvaraz and Alto with the smaller group." I heard Alberta say behind me. If Dimitri was with us that meant Tasha was too. Great.

I turned towards the Guardians and walked up to air my opinion. This probably won't end well, "Guardian Petrov, our group doesn't need as many guardians as Eddie and Mia do."

I gave her a pointed look, telling her to remember that I can tell when Strigoi are near. We don't need as many Guardians because I would sense them near.

"You're not here to guard, Rose." She pointed out, cocking her head slightly towards Liss trying to tell me if I were guarding, Liss would kill me.

"That doesn't mean I won't though. I don't have to be on guard to know when Strigoi are here. If Eddie and Mia, even if Eddie is one of the best fighters, are alone, they'll be in more trouble than Liss and Christian. Strigoi have the element of surprise on them two. They don't have that on me." I shot back. I am only arguing this because she put Dimitri with my group.

"Rose," She said in a warning voice. My eyes narrowed.

"Whatever. Don't come crying to me if they get hurt!" I said with exasperation. I turned on my heel and went back to Lissa. She didn't seem to have heard any of the conversation that just went on. Our little group was now joined by Tasha, who looked sad and devious at the same time. I wonder if I'm the only one to see this. Christian had a look of boredom on his face as Liss goes on and on about the plans. I put a hand on her shoulder which immediately made her look at me. I gave her a look that said 'calm down'. She smiled sheepishly at me and stopped talking about the plans. She normally wouldn't be so stressed over a simple party, but I guessing me being pregnant just added to the problems.

I saw Eddie and Mia standing a little bit away lost in their own world. The love was obvious between them even if they haven't gotten that far yet. I felt Alberta, Dimitri, and newbie approach and I started off towards the doors to the large mall. Lissa had obviously sensed my absence and got up to follow me. Christian, being the lovesick puppy he is, followed her which led to everyone following after me.

_Where to first, Liss?_I sent to her without looking back. The group hadn't yet caught up, so it looked like I was at the mall by myself.

_JCPenney's!_She thought quickly, I nodded to myself. I walked straight past Sear's and the jewelry stores towards the oversized department stores.

_What do you want from here?_I asked with suspecion. I could feel that there's something she's hiding from me.

_I just need to talk to the manager nothing big. You and Christian can wait outside._She informed me swiftly without giving much away. I slowed down, allowing her and Christian to catch up. When we reached the store I stopped and put an arm out to stop Christian. Lissa ran ahead to get to whatever she needs to do. Christian gave a look that said, 'What the hell?'

"She wants us to wait," I explained shortly, not giving away that I don't know why.

"Why?" He sneered. I just shrugged and sat on the nearest bench. Guardian Lowell had followed Lissa and stayed outside the store while Alberta waited outside. Christian sat next to me while Tasha took up his other side. Dimitri stood besides the bench with his Guardian mask up, surveying the area like normal.

"What's she doing?" Christian asked in a voice that said he only cared about Lissa not what she was actually doing.

"I don't know. She's keeping secrets." I said bitterly, leaning back on the wooden bench, "It's annoying. She blocks me out now, but when you two are going at it, she doesn't."

Christian chuckled and leaned back just like me, "You know she could be listening right now, right?"

"If she is, good. Seeing you two at it like rabbits is free porn that _no one_wants to see!" I retorted sarcastically. Christian started laughing at the annoyance in my voice.

"It can't be that bad! I mean, you could have a bond with Adrian!" He chortled.

"Ew, Christian!" I whined. I brought my hand up to hit him upside the head. A loud smack resounded off his head followed by his growl and Tasha's laughter.

He opened his mouth to say something else that was bound to get a knee to his balls, but before I stood and walked to the Pet Land store. I don't know what possessed me to go to this specific store, but I did. If anyone asks, I'll blame the baby. Well, I can't really, but you get the point.

I could feel Christian following me there in confusion. The smell of dog fur and animal shit hit me in the face straight away after entering the doors. I wrinkled my nose but continued on. I walked straight to the white wall of boxes that held dogs. I could hear the whines and barks of the dogs through the glass that held them in their confined areas. All of them seemed to respond correctly by barking even more and pressing themselves against the wall trying to get as far away as possible from me. Some bared their teeth and others growled. But one….one did something completely of the ordinary. It barked cheerfully and stayed at the glass, looking at me with wide eyes. It was an extremely fluffy puppy with snow white fur**.**His eyes and nose are pitch black and his dark pink tongue lolled out to the side. His head was cocked to the right as he studied me.

Christian came up next to me and stared at the dog that has captivated me. The dog, whether or not he sensed Christian, didn't look away from me. I put my hand up to the glass in longing. I have never before wanted a dog, but this one for some reason has made me want him so bad. His perky eyes reminded me of Abu from Aladdin. If I were to own him, I would name him that. Abu.

"Hmm. He can actually stand you. That's odd." Christian said curiously. Sarcasm wasn't present in his voice so I didn't try to kill him, I just stared at Abu. Lately, Christian hasn't been using too much sarcasm around me. I don't know exactly why, but I don't protest.

"Abu," I whispered longingly.

"What?" Christian asked quietly. Even with all the screaming happy kids behind us, I heard him.

"That's what I would name him." I replied.

"Maybe you can," a voice came from behind me, interrupting my staring at the dog. Lissa came up to join us and gazed at the pretty dog, who had stood up and tried to walk closer to me. "He really seems to like you, Rose. I can tell you want him. I'll buy him for you."

I tore my eyes away from the dog to look at Lissa sadly. She looked ready to call an employee over to buy him.

"You can't," I told her, raising my voice a little more over the group of loud kids that had started to come our way.

"Why not, Rose?" She asked in a broken voice. Lissa has always wanted to provide me with everything I could possibly want. I think she does this because she thinks I give up too much being her Guardian.

"Because the school won't allow it. And besides, I don't have a way to take care of him." I told her brokenly. I wanted Abu so badly. My gaze slid past Lissa to Tasha and Dimitri in the background. Dimitri was staring me with pain and Tasha looked exasperated with him. Heh, trouble in paradise.

Liss still looked sad but snickered at my mental sarcasm.

"What possessed you to come here anyway?" Christian sneered at me. My eyes narrowed but Lissa and I joked mentally.

_Pregnancy hormones!_We thought in unison. We shared a knowing smile before turning our attention to discussing whether or not to tell him.

"You want me to tell him?" I asked, meeting her jade green eyes.

"If you want to. It's your secret, so I can't decide whether or not." She replied turning her eyes to Abu.

I mulled over it for a moment before deciding to tell him, "I will. You go do whatever. You know I'll find you."

She nodded with a sad smile. I linked my arm through Sparky's and headed towards the store exit. He grumbled a protest under his breath but otherwise kept up with me. I gave Alberta a nod that said we'll be back later. I felt Dimitri burn holes into my back as I left. I repressed the urge to shudder under his gaze and kept walking. I led Christian towards the food court, which was around the bend and awhile away.

When we arrived at the food court, I found an isolated table to sit at. I unlinked my arm from Christian's and sat down. Surprisingly, he had been quiet the whole walk here. He sat down across from me and stared expectantly. So I launched into the story Maura told me, leaving out the pregnancy until the end. I told him every detail of what being shadow-kissed really means.

When I finished I sighed and waited for any questions or sarcastic remarks that he could have to be unleashed. His ice blue eyes never left my face during the entire thing, which lasted about a half hour. I had checked the bond every now and then to see, although curious of our whereabouts, no one looked for us.

"So you are…more Moroi than human?" He asked rhetorically, "How is this a big secret?"

I took a deep breath and leaned more towards the table so that it pressed my ribs. I looked him straight in the eye, afraid of what he might think. I'm afraid of what anyone will think once they find out.

"I can have children with other dhampirs," I said in a broken hushed voice. I stared at face, scrutinizing his reaction. He looked confused for a few moments more before a realization dawned on him. His usually dark expression turned darker, if possible. He stood suddenly from the table, causing me to jerk back in surprise. His eyes seemed far away as he walked away from the food court. I got up to follow him, not wanting to lose any Moroi. Christian looked from left to right, looking for something unknown to me. His eyes rested on something that I think was his goal. I looked where was looking and saw Dimitri, Tasha, and Lissa. Alberta and Newbie were further past them and I could Eddie, Mia, and their Guardians on the second level hanging outside of Game Stop. Eddie and Mia were looking down at my group, chatting away.

From the people he was staring I could tell who he was looking for. The realization hit me a little late though because Christian took off towards Dimitri.

"No!" I said as I ran after him. With our practices, my Moroi have become faster runners and way better fights, but that has nothing on me. I pushed myself to almost full speed to catch up with Christian, being as he had a ten second start. I was a foot behind him when we were just about ten feet away from the Guardians. That's when I struck. I grabbed his arm when it came back and came to a stop. The firm hold I had on his arm caused him to fall towards the ground. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. He hit the ground hard but not hard enough. Falling didn't seem to faze him through his rage. Christian started push his body off the ground when I put a hand to his back and pushed him back down.

_Liss, help!_I shouted to her mentally, not wanting to alert the humans. I put more weight down on Christian's back. He struggled against my hold, wanting badly to have the chance to kill Dimitri.

"Rose," Christian said a slightly loud, raged voice. "Let me up. I have to kill him!"

His words rung in my ears making me happy that I have people that care this much about me. I sensed Lissa come up next to us, along with Alberta, Tasha, Newbie, and Dimitri. Lissa was the only one that came close enough to actually be able to touch us. Tasha and the Guardians stayed back.

I leaned down closer to his ear, "I want to kill him too, trust me, but I can't. As much as he's hurt me, I still love him. Besides, he doesn't know!" I told him quickly so the others wouldn't hear.

I pulled my weight off him slowly, testing my waters. He rolled from underneath me and stood quietly. His eyes were narrowed and his back tense, but he didn't jump on Dimitri, so that's something. I stood along with him and watched Christian carefully. Lissa stepped forth and kissed him, an attempt to calm him down further. I watched as he visibly relaxed. My tense back relaxed and I looked around at the crowd of Guardians we had. Humans nearby were looking at us. I gave a group of teenage girls a glare that made them flinch and hurry off.

"Rose, I'm going to pretend I didn't see that, okay?" Alberta said in a worried voice. I nodded at her and turned my attention to the now broken apart couple.

"I see that you resisted the urge to buy Abu, Liss," I smirked. She glared at my with a look of 'Don't-Act-So-Smart'. I chuckled. "So where to next?"

"Home," She replied, "I finished what I needed to, got Eddie to get the food, got the dress, and called Adrian to get him to tell the school. I always bought us some new clothes along with some for Mia. So we're all done."

I looked up to the second level at Eddie and Mia. Mia waved cheerfully and Eddie winked with thumbs up, both knowing what we were talking about. I turned my gaze to the Guardians and Tasha who all held some sort of bag. I almost laughed at the sight of the tough ass guardians holding girly bags. But my laughter dried in my throat when I saw a Victoria's Secret bag. Well, four of them. I looked at Lissa questioningly. She grinned sheepishly.

_Just question me later; the sun is wearing me out! I want to go home._She complained to me. I looked up at the glass domed ceiling and saw that the sky had only just started to get dark. Being the start of summer and all, the sun doesn't go down until around eight thirty. Right now it's nine o'clock.

I turned to Alberta and gave a nod that said let's go. She nodded back and said something into her earpiece. We all gathered together to head to the van, each grabbing some of Lissa's bags. Then it dawned on me, the van was small. Tension can build in small places. I looked back and forth between Christian and Dimitri. It's a good thing this ride is only FOUR HOURS LONG! I groaned aloud to myself. Great.


	15. Abu

The drive home yesterday had been as tense as expected. What with the icy glares Christian kept sending Dimitri and the uncomfortable jitters nearly everyone seemed to have, it was like we were traveling in a stuffy lunchbox on wheels. Imagine this for a moment¾a van filled with eleven people (seven of which are fully trained Guardians), about twenty-seven shopping bags that appeared mysteriously, and tension that's so thick I could cut it with my stake. Now add on four hours of this particular form of torture and you have my personal hell-day of the year. It was not fun _at all_.

Now today, I'm trying to start off on a good foot with happiness and sunshine, I mean _moon_shine, and all that fuzzy shit. And so far, it's been working out pretty well. Lissa refrained from waking me up at three thirty in the morning, bless that girl's heart, instead leaving me to get well deserved rest as she put it before having to help her set up the entire gym. Which is what we are doing as of now.

The gym is actually quite the busy place today. There are many, many people here to set up (more people than I had expected), and they are everywhere. A huge stage set-up had been here in crates when I first arrived along with an already awake and cheerful Lissa, who has been bouncing around everywhere with orders. Anyone could easily say this is a huge mess but no one would dare mention that our princess Moroi.

Christian and Eddie have been up all morning with me trying to fulfill our 'civic' duty. So far, we've been pushed, pulled, ordered, shoved, and bossed around for the past four and half hours. And that's in counting. I lost my two companions two hours ago when some Moroi room designers commanded them to help the actually putting together of the stage and tables. I had laughed in their faces at the time but now I regret it. Despite all of the noise from screwdrivers, hammers, and talking, I am being forced to discuss specifics with a bunch of posh Moroi who, so far, have taken nothing of regard to what I have suggested. I knew that it was because I'm a dhampir even if it wasn't mentioned. Being used to the treatment after eighteen years of life on this horrific planet, I ignored it especially since there has been no hint of Dimitri or Tasha all morning.

The only other problem I've had this fine day is Lissa's mollycoddling. She seems to have this idea that since I'm pregnant, I cannot partake in any heavy work. I tried to point out that setting up some tables wasn't going to kill me after years of fighting cold-hearted bloodsuckers, but she said that for the sake of the baby, I was not to do anything she considered hard. I sensed there was another reason why she didn't want me going near the main area where everything actually was, but she had become really good with the whole blockage thing. Too bad she couldn't have done that whenever she and Christian go at it like rabbits.

I hummed to myself as I went through a box of curtains looking for a certain dark shade of purple that was needed for the back wall. It really amazes me how many different types of red and purple there are. Some people must have really had no lives at all to be making up all different types of one color.

"Rose!" A voice whisper-shouted at me from behind me. I turned quickly to see Mia half hiding behind one of the curtains that had already been set up. Her blonde ringlets looked disarrayed as her eyes shot all over the gym frantically.

I chuckled and took a couple steps in her general direction. "You're safe for now. She's bossing around some posh designers."

Mia gave a huge relieved sigh before stepping from behind the curtains. She was clad in only what I would guess was her pajamas from last night. She darted over to my side, and even though I told her Lissa was getting in her stride halfway across the room, her eyes still roamed everywhere.

"She has me getting the word out to the rest of the school and so far about fifty girls have screeched in my ears. If we all survive this, I may have to kill your best friend for causing the epic shattering of my ear drums!" Mia ranted with a glare set on her wide, blue eyes. I laughed.

"Well, I think you've been in the safe zone for the last four hours. We've been stuck in this hellhole with _these_ people who think its _okay_ to push a Hathaway out their way." I told her with a smirk. Mia's eyes widened with excitement and mirth. I could feel the deviousness in the air as I said this to her.

"And how many people exactly have been brutally injured within these said hours?" She grinned crookedly.

"None." I said much to her disbelief. "Yet."

We laughed together for a second. Mia gasped in her laughter, "I knew there had to be a catch."

I glanced around the room to see the usual business. A ruffled mess of black hair caught my eye and I knew I found Christian. Finally. And what a sight I got to see. He was standing at his full height, glaring at an old Moroi who looked haughtier than the Queen. The poor guy was seemingly oblivious to Christian's rage and was still barking out random orders.

Mia was looking in the same direction I was and she let out a small 'uh-oh' before giggling. "That guy is going to be incinerated if he keeps talking."

"He looks like he might deserve it." I snorted after a short analysis. "Seriously, where does Lissa find these people?" I threw my hands up in slight exasperation.

"E-bay?" Mia suggested lightly. I laughed quietly before gasping slightly.

"You might want to duck out, I think Lissa is heading this way." I warned. Mia squealed and darted off back in the direction she came. I shook my head at her before returning to my curtain job.

_So much frigging purple!_I thought to myself in frustration. I reached down further in the box hopefully. I caught hold of a lighter material before pulling out. Finally! The right color.

"Rose, how are the curtains coming along?" Lissa appeared suddenly. I nearly jumped out my own skin, turning to her with wide eyes. How the hell am I a guardian when I couldn't hear her approach me? Or at least fell her coming?

"Wonderfully." I responded with slight sarcasm. I don't think she heard it though. I listened to her absentmindedly as she called a bunch of hired dhampirs to come put up the curtains on the highest point of the ceiling. I groaned aloud at the obvious display to help me preserve my baby. Or at least that's what I thought she was doing.

Lissa reached out to grab my wrist. If this were anyone else but my best friend, I would've broken their wrist and demanded to know what the hell they thought they were doing. But this was Lissa and usually when she is this excited, it means she gets her way.

She pulled me over to where the DJ-ing station had been set up an hour ago. I attempted to raise an eyebrow at her and failed miserably. Liss was bouncing on the balls of her feet in pure joy. In fact, she was so happy to be in her element at the moment, I could feel her emotions seeping into me and taking over.

"Did someone give you Red Bull today?" I muttered under my breath before going for an actual polite question. "What has you so hyper, Energizer Bunny?"

Liss turned her sparkling green eyes on mine and bit her lip, looking like a five year old who just found out where the candy stash was hidden.

"I have a surprise for you." She bubbled away to me. I nodded, that much was obvious. I looked at her expectantly. Liss then clapped her hands twice, giving me the strange impression she were about to call a butler to tend her with a massage.

I looked at the area behind the DJ station and saw someone stand up from a crouching position holding a bundle of what looked like white fur. My eyes became wide as caught a full look at the guy's face with his black eyes and black hair strikingly familiar.

"Sean? Sean Creeley?" I asked in utter disbelief. The guy had been a well known DJ in Portland. He was one of our friends when we'd been on the run and he knew all about the Moroi world, considering his dad was a feeder.

"Yep, in the flesh." He flashed me an arrogant grin. Sean was almost exactly like Adrian except he wasn't rich, didn't drink at all, and was less handsome. He had a perfect complexion, was average height but had an awkward air about him.

"_You_ are the DJ for tonight?" I asked with the start of a grin on my face. Both Liss and Sean nodded, but this motion made me notice the bundle in his arms. "And is that…?"

It definitely looked like a dog. It suddenly moved and looked right at me. It looked exactly like…

"Yes. This is Abu." Lissa said in barely concealed happiness. I froze for a moment before snatching the dog out of Sean's arms. Abu jumped to attention and started licking my face excessively. I laughed at him while trying to avoid his sloppy little tongue.

"You bought him for me?" Questions really seem to be my thing at the moment, I thought as I asked this. "And Alberta allowed it?"

"Of course. I couldn't help it. Abu looked like he absolutely loved you at the mall and I knew you wanted him. So I bought him when you went o talk to Christian. Alberta was there with me when I bought him. She had no objections and Kirova won't bother me since I am the one planning all of her events." Lissa explained briefly, leaning over to pat the dog on his pearly white head. Sean reached over to pet the adorable little fur ball too.

"Ah, puppy love." I heard some sigh mockingly behind me. I rolled my eyes as I recognized the voice. Sean snickered at Adrian's antics and Lissa laughed lightly in her royal and elegant way. Abu leapt out my arms and ran over to Adrian. I turned to watch as he pranced around the Moroi, sniffing him cautiously. It looked like he was trying to check if this person was worthy enough o talk to me.

"Rose, look he's trying to protect you!" Lissa cooed affectionately. I smiled gently.

"I wonder if he'll piss on you if I ask him to." I mused aloud to Adrian. He grinned dazedly and leaned gracefully down to let the dog sniff him.

"You wouldn't do that to me, little dhampir. You love me too much." My heart squeezed a little at hearing his nickname for me. I haven't seen Adrian in a while.

"Maybe and maybe not." I shrugged nonchalantly, not giving away my secret happiness that he could probably see in my aura. Well, that is, if he's not drunk.

Abu seemed to have taken to Adrian pretty well because he started licking said person's hand before bouncing off to cause unknown mischief. Sean scurried after the dog to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything. Lissa gave me and Adrian pointed looks before smiling and walking off to do Lord knows what.

"I think she wants us to talk." I smirked at my favorite drunkard. He smirked right back at me while offering his arm for me to take.

"You would think correctly then." He replied cockily as I took his arm in order for him to lead me somewhere quiet. I saw his face become somber as we walked out of the corner of my eye and could instantly tell this was going to be a long talk.


	16. The Talk

**_*A/N~ this is the first chapter in this story that I am writing after taking it over. The first 15 chapters were written by Devlish Angel. I just implied them to the story so the readers would be able to read from the beginning. So I hope I did the story justice. So enjoy and review or I just might have to Kill someone off!_**

_***Disclaimer~ I don't own the anything Rachelle Mead does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Talk<strong>

We walked out of the gym with my arm looped though his arm. Adrian and I walked out to the benches out in the courtyard. As we sat down I just started talking while Adrian listened.

"So what's been going on since you flipped out on me? Which by the way I understand why you did, and I am sorry for scaring you and everyone I wasn't thinking I was just in so much pain and the darkness wasn't helping but I know that's not a good excuse to try to kill yourself." I said while looking down at my hands knowing that Adrian understood.

"Rose, why didn't you just come and talk to me about what was going on. I understand about the darkness, I go though the same things remember Adrian the drunk." He said while pointing at himself with a stupid look on his face. I couldn't help but to laugh at him when he did that.

"I know it's just that everything that's been going on in my life ever since the attack. I mean I saved Dimitri and what did I get in return him leaving me to go start a family with Tasha." I thought to myself every time I say her name or see her with him I just want to beat the fucking crap out of her. It's also doesn't help that I am having a baby at 18 and will be a single mother.

"So when are you going to tell him about the baby?" Adrian asked "How the fuck do you know about that?" I asked shocked as hell. Did he just like read my mind or did someone tell him. I swear if Lissa or Christian told anyone I will make sure especially if it was Christian who told I will personally make sure he NEVER has kids. "I can see aura's Rose, and there is a white aura around your stomach which I have only seen in pregnant women."

"Oh "was all I could say as I released a breath of relief. I got up to walk around I really don't know why I was so uncomfortable talking about this probably because it was unplanned or maybe because of Dimitri. The only thing I was sure of was that I really didn't know how to handle this situation. I never thought I could have ever gotten pregnant by another dhampir in fact it impossible to do. Only Rose Hathaway could get in this situation. My life is really sucks I mean first I get left at St. Vald's at 5years old and never got to see my mother and on top of that I don't know who my father is or if he even knows about me. Second I died and now I see ghost like I am crazy but the only good thing is that I am now able to detect when Strigoi are around. Third is now that i know that I can have kids with the man that I love. The funny thing is the one I want to have a family with doesn't want me and to be honest I am not even sure if I told him about this baby if he would even want to be in our lives. I was lost in my thoughts when I realized that Adrian had gotten up and followed me. We were now by the edge of campus when Adrian broke me out of my thoughts.

"Rose I didn't mean to upset you, but don't you think that Dimitri has the right to know about the baby?" I looked him in the eye not knowing what to say.

"Honestly I don't know how to tell him. I mean he made his choice he's with Tasha now." I said with venom in my voice. I knew in my heart that he has the right to know but what if I tell him and he tells me that he wants nothing to do with me or this baby.

"Rose, I see Dimitri's aura when he looks at you. He still loves you and let me tell you when we were in the cafeteria. Rose he was jealous that I had my arm around you! I mean his aura was GREEN and I mean it was so green that he could be the Grinch at Christmas."

I couldn't help but to laugh and to be honest it was the first time in a long time that I had laughed like that.

"Adrian, I understand what you are saying but honestly I am confused I mean what if I tell Dimitri and he don't believe me and he ends up not wanting anything to do with me or our child?"

"Well you will never know till you talk to Dimitri about it, but he has a right to know. Besides even if he doesn't want to this baby will still be loved and will always have his or her Uncle Adrian to be a father figure and to spoil rotten." I know that between Adrian and Lissa this baby will be so loved and spoiled rotten. "OMG with you and Lissa around God help us all." I said while laughing. Adrian face just made me laugh harder. I mean he had the look of surprised and acted like my words hurt him. I know he knows exactly what I am talking about. I playfully slapped him on his arm as I started walking again. Adrian just stared at me and shook his head while laughing. Once he was by my side again. He said something that caught me off guard but to be honest it really shouldn't have caught me off guard.

"Look Rose if you decide that you aren't going to tell Dimitri. Just know that I would be willing to be there for you and help you thought it all." I knew what Adrian was taking about he was basically telling me that he would step up and be a father to my baby and raise it as his own. When he said that it hit me just how much he loves me and what he would be willing to do for me. I was taken out of my thoughts when we heard footsteps behind us. I turned to see who it was that's when I was hit by the smell of aftershave.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you guys think? Review please or I might just have to kill someone? It could be the hot Russian or the Sexy Drunk. Their lives are in your hands! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA <strong>


	17. Oh Shit

**OH SHIT!**

I was taken out of my thoughts when we heard footsteps behind us. I turned to see who it was that's when I was hit by the smell of aftershave.

Sure enough it was Dimitri and he looks confused, hurt and then that stupid guarding mask was slipped right back in place.

"Tell me what?" Dimitri said in his serious voice. I look at Adrian with my "what the fuck" look. I didn't know what to say and as just on cue Abu came running up to me barking. I reached down to pick him up hugged him and gave him a little kiss on the head.

"What you doing out here?" I asked while rubbing Abu's head he was waging his tail as if he missed me. While I was giving my attention to Abu I remembered that Dimitri was still there watching me.

"Tell you that Lissa got me Abu for my birthday. Isn't he the cutest thing ever?"

"Rose you can't keep that thing here on campus it's against the rules. Dimitri said as he went to reach for Abu. I heard Abu start to growl at him so I pulled away from him. I tried to hold back my smirk. I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't like Dimitri at the moment.

"Belikvo, Lissa already cleared it with Guardian Petrov and Headmistress Kivora." Adrian spoke up before Dimitri could get to close. Dimitri didn't look to happy at the face that I backed away or at the fact that no one told him about this or maybe it was that Adrian was wearing his smirk.

"Rose, Ivashov what are you two doing out here?" Dimitri asked while raising that stupid one eyebrow thing. Ugh I hate how everyone can do that fuck shit but me. I was about to answer when Adrian must have sensed that I was about to say something that I might regret later. "We just came out for a walk to get some fresh air and to get out of the path of hurricane Lissa. You know how she is when she's planning something she goes way over the top and drives everyone crazy." I can't believe that Adrian just basically called Lissa a Control freak.

While standing there I heard Abu whine and he was wiggling like he wanted to get down. So I put him down and he walked over to Dimitri and what he did next I couldn't help but to fall on the ground laughing. Abu walked right up to Dimitri and pissed on his foot and then walked away with what looked like a smug look on his face. Adrian picked Abu up due to the fact that I was sitting on the ground cracking the hell up. I looked at Adrian and I could see he wanted to crack up as well but was trying his hardest to hide it. I turned to look at Dimitri and I just fell out laughing even harder this time Adrian joined in.

"Rose keep that thing away from me and stop laughing it's not funny." He said while shaking his foot out.

"Your right it's not funny in fact it's fucking hilarious, because about 15 minutes ago I wondering if I asked Adrian if I asked Abu to piss on him if he would do it and here he did it to you." I said in between laughing fits. I knew what I was about to say I might regret but I couldn't help myself.

"So how does it feel that the girl who you broke up with on her birthday is sitting on the ground laughing at you, because her gift just took a leak on your shoe."

"Rose ummm I think it's time to get back inside Lissa might be looking for us." Adrian said in his let's get the hell out of here before that pissed off Russian recovers from the shock.

Adrian pulled me up and we started to head back to the gym to help Lissa when I heard Dimitri say "I never met to hurt you Rose but honestly did you ever think of why I left was because you were too immature for me?" I couldn't help but to turn around and walk right up to Dimitri and get in his face.

"If I was so immature then why the FUCK did you sleep with me? Was I too fucking immature when I went back into that fucking cave to save you're fucking ass and in the process almost getting myself killed?" I didn't care if what I was saying hurt him. I saw the pain that crossed his eyes, but what he just said to me crossed the fucking line. I could feel the darkness raising on me and then next thing I knew Adrian was yelling "NO" I raised my hand pulled it back and made the tightest fist I could image and released it to the point when my hand met his face I heard a crack and I was proud of what I just did I been waiting to do that since the day he fucking left me. I then bent down got real close so only he would hear me and told him. "Oh by the way the truth is that I do have something to tell you, and that is I am pregnant!"

* * *

><p><em>DPOV<em>

I was walking around the edge of the school grounds like I always do when on my shift. Just like every other time I always walk past the cabin. The cabin where Rose and I first made love and it was the best night of my life. Then my life was turned upside down by the attack on the school. I was captured by a Strigoi that worked for my former Mentor Galina. Apparently she wanted Nathan (I think that was his name) to change me, but Rose wasn't going to let that happen. Eddie and Rose came back to fight for me, while the others left me to be killed or worst turned. I shook at the thought of either. Those two knew what it felt like to lose someone your close to. They both lost their best friend Mason who was killed by a Strigoi. The thing is that while I was captured Nathan told me that Galina has been looking for me and wanting me to join her army of Strigoi that she was building. When he captured me and had his fangs by my neck he told me that I fought it or tired to fight that Galina would go after my love ones. I couldn't let that happened so I went without a fight I let him drink from me without a struggle. I felt so helpless but the thought that I kept thinking was I am saving those I love. I was laying on the floor acting like I was drugged up and passed out from the blood lost.

The next day while I was in the clinic I received a letter it was Galina.

_~Flashback~_

"_Yo Belikvo you have a letter from Russia." Yuri said handing me the letter._

"_Thanks Yuri" I said as I took the letter. I thought it might have been from my mom or even one of my sisters, but when I looked at it I notice that it had to return address on it. So I knew it wasn't from my family, and I was curious so when I opened it I was surprised at whom it was from... _

_**Dear Dimka,**_

_**I am saddened to hear that two novices went back into the cave and rescued you. Mr. Castile and Ms. Hathaway who I believe is your student took out most loyal soldiers. It is clear to me that you have made some friends at St. Vald's and also might have even found love. Oh yes I do know about your affair with Rose. I fear though since you weren't turn and that you still live. I now must go after those you love starting with ROSE! Seeing how close you two have grown over the short time that you have known each other. I will see you soon and you WILL JOIN ME either the easy way or the hard way. YOUR CHOICE! SEE YOU SOON DIMKA!**_

_**~GALINA~**_

_After reading the letter I knew had a choice to make. I had to leave and protect the school and those who were now my friends, but most importantly I had to break up with Rose. I was looking up at the ceiling trying to get my thoughts together. When Rose came flying into the room _"Hey comrade," She said weakly. I broke my gaze from the ceiling to look at her. Love and concern filled her soft brown eyes.

"Roza." Was all I could say.

"You're the only one who didn't show up for my memorial service," She joked; she was trying to be happy after what happened.

I didn't respond. What happened was tragic for everyone. Many guardians and Moroi were lost, but the Moroi made it seem like it was only their people who died. She turned to leave, but I stopper her,

"You shouldn't have come back for me." My voice was sad and full of regret.

"But I did, and I don't regret it. I'm glad you're okay. I have a meeting to go to, so I'll visit you again later." I could tell her voice was slightly harsh. I knew she was upset with me for not fighting for my life or for her. I was just going to let them take me. She walked out the door I made my choice I was going to take Tasha's offer to be her guardian that is. Tasha offered to give me a family that she knew I always wanted but truth be told I only wanted to have a family with Rose, but because we are both dhampirs its impossible for us to have a baby.

I was discharged from the clinic and I went back to my room I called Tasha to inform her that I was taking the Guardian position.

"Hey Dimka" she said when she picked up.

"Hey Tasha, how did you know it was me?"

"It's called Caller I.D. how's everything with you are you ok? I heard that you were captured. How the hell did that happened anyways?"

"_I just got released from the clinic and I am sore but I will live. Yeah I was the Strigoi grabbed me and just dragged me off."_

"_Dimka this is me you are talking too. I have known you for your whole life, and I don't think a Strigoi would ever be able to get their hands on you. Even if they did you would be able to get lose. What the hell happened tell me the truth."_

"_I couldn't fight back. You remember my mentor Galina. Well she's Strigoi now and she's building an army and she wants me to join. That's what the attack at the school was all about. She wanted me and she didn't care who she had to take out to get it. Anyways when the Strigoi grabbed me he told me that if I fought that Galina would kill my family. So I made a choice that I would give up my life for them. Anyways the reason I am calling is because I have decided to take you up on your offer to be your guardian."_

"_OH MY GOD! Dimka I am so sorry and I would love for you to be my guardian."_

"_Tasha I only want to be your guardian that's it and I will explain everything to you when I get there."_

"_Ok no problem, see you soon."_

_With that we hung up and I laid on my bed now all I had to do was break the heart of the woman who saved my life and that I love._

_~End Flashback~_

I was walking by the gym when I noticed two people talking as I got closer I realized that it was Rose and Ivashov. Don't they know they aren't supposed to be out here especially so close to the woods? I started to walk up to them and I overheard Ivashov tell Rose….

"Look Rose if you decide that you aren't going to tell Dimitri. Just know that I would be willing to be there for you and help you thought it all." That's when Rose must have realized that I was there, because she froze. We were talking when this little white puff ball came running up to Rose. She bent over to pick it up and she gave it a hug and a kiss. Damn how I wished I was that dog right now to be getting that love from her instead of the death glare she been giving me. She said that she had to tell me that Lisaa had gotten her a puppy. I told Rose that dogs weren't allowed on campus, and went to grab the dog off of Rose but she turned away from me. Of course Ivashov had to but in. I really can't stand that man. He informed me that Lissa had gotten special permission for Rose to keep the dog on campus and on top of that he gave me that stupid smirk. I wish I could slap that damn thing off his face. I was still wondering what they hell those two were doing out here alone. Adrian gave me some shit about Lissa bossing them around and that they need some air. I heard Rose's dog start whining and she put the dog down. I was surprised to see that the dog had come over to me that was until I realized what it was doing, and that's when Rose lost it. That damn snowball pissed on my shoe and then walked away like it didn't do anything. That dog sure did belong to Rose. Adrian picked up the puffball and then when he looked down at Rose he lost it too, damn them.

"Rose keep that thing away from me and stop laughing it's not funny." I said while shaking my foot out.

"Your right it's not funny in fact it's fucking hilarious, because about 15 minutes ago I wondering if I asked Adrian if I asked Abu to piss on him if he would do it and here he did it to you." She said in between laughing fits. What she said shocked the hell out of me.

"So how does it feel that the girl who you broke up with on her birthday is sitting on the ground laughing at you, because her gift just took a leak on your shoe." I was so freaking pissed off at what she just said because she doesn't know that the reason I left was to protect her. Adrian must have seen my aura or whatever that is he sees because he dead stop laughing and he got serious and fast.

"Rose ummm I think it's time to get back inside Lissa might be looking for us." Adrian said

Adrian pulled Rose up and they started to head back to the gym.

"I never ment to hurt you Rose but honestly did you ever think of why I left was because you were too immature for me?" I knew that what I was saying would hurt like hell. The next then I knew was she in my face.

"If I was so immature then why the FUCK did you sleep with me? Was I too fucking immature when I went back into that fucking cave to save you're fucking ass and in the process almost getting myself killed?" She didn't care if what she was saying hurt me and she was right she wasn't immature in fact I am the one who's being immature. The next thing I knew Adrian was yelling "NO" she raised her hand pulled it back and made the tightest fist that anyone could image and released it to the point when her hand met my face I heard a crack and my hand instantly flew to my nose she broke it. It was like all the anger and whatever else she has been feeling towards me just came out in that one punch.

It looked like she was proud of what she just did that she been waiting to do that since the day I fucking left her. She then bent down got real close so only I would hear her and told me.

"Oh by the way the truth is that I do have something to tell you, and that is I am pregnant!"

Wait did I just hear her right? Did she just say what I think she said? She's Pregnant? I am going to kill Adrian Ivashov.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN~ please don't kill me but in this chapter you saw Dimitri's point of view along with a flashback. . I thought that it might be interesting to see what happened from Dimitri's POV. I am not really good at doing POV's so please let me know what you guys think. Don't forget to review or else the Sexy Adrian gets it. Muhahahah.**


	18. WTF

**WTF**

The next thing I knew was Dimitri off the ground and head right towards Adrian, and that's when it hit me. He thinks that Adrian got me pregnant. Adrian must have seen Dimitri running at him because he put Abu down and tried to run knowing he had no chance in hell of out running a pissed off (well pissed on hehehe) Russian. Dimitri grabbed Adrian by the back of his shirt flung him around and punched him dead in his face. I swear Adrian flew a few feet. I immediately ran to Adrian to make sure he was alright. I to go him I saw how bad he was bleeding. I turned to Dimitri and started flipping out. I don't know what was worst the darkness or these damn hormones.

"WHAT THE FUCK DIMITRI?" I yelled while trying to help Adrian.

"ME what the fuck did you do? Oh I know what you did as soon as I left you fucking jumped in bed with the first person you saw, and on top of that you were stupid enough to let him get you pregnant!"

Did he just accuse me of sleeping around? "Dimitri, Adrian isn't the father you asshole!"

"So is it Jesse, as soon as I was gone you just finished what you two started in the lounge?"

Just as he said that Tasha appeared. When she saw Adrian she looked between Dimitri and me.

"What the hell is going on here? OMG what the hell happened to Adrian?" Tasha asked looking at me.

"I didn't do it! That big Russian asshole did!" I yelled

"Dimitri? What the hell has gotten into you to make you punch a Royal the Queens favorite nephew at that?"

He kept his eyes locked on mine.

"Rose's pregnant and I thought Adrian was the father but Rose just told me that he wasn't."

"Yeah and then you basically called me a slut and accused me of sleeping with Jesse." I said this with as much venom as I could in my voice.

"Well Rose I thought you were smarter than this and would have been a great guardian just like your mother. I was wrong you will be nothing but a blood whore!" Dimitri said while looking at me like I was nothing.

"I am not a fucking blood whore and I WILL be a great guardian in fact I will be better than my mother!"

He was starting to piss me the fuck off, and Tasha just standing there looking at me with pity in her eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I just lost it to the darkness. I got up walked right over to Dimitri and got in his face.

"Let me make this perfectly crystal clear for you Dimitri. I am pregnant but guess what it's not Adrian's or Jesse's. The truth is that when Lissa brought me back to life she gave me a part of her in which my blood is more like Moroi blood which is why those fucking Strigois are always after me." I made sure I kept my voice tight and low to make sure I didn't showing any emotion at all.

I then turned to walk to help Adrian up. "Come on Adrian lets go find Lissa to heal that." I said while pointing to his nose. I then notice that Abu running towards me. I never turned to look back at either of them. Honestly I really couldn't even stand to look at them. If I never talked or looked at them ever again then that would be too soon. I just really wanted to beat the shit out of Dimitri for what he said to me. How dare he think so fucking little of me?

"Rose just so that you know I saw Dimitri's aura when you slapped him and you told him you were pregnant."

"Adrian no offense but right now I really don't care what you saw or anything. All we need to do right now is get Lissa to heal you and then get you to a feeder." When we walked in to the gym everyone was staring at us.

"Damn Rose I thought Lissa sent you to talk to Adrian, not to break his nose.' Christian said well smirking

"Shut the hell up Sparky! I didn't that fucking Russian asshole did." The look on Christian's, Eddie's and Mia's face was 100% pure shock.  
>"Wait Guardian Belikvo lost control and did that to Adrian!" Eddie asked still in shock.<p>

I nodded my head to say yea because at the moment I just could talk or else the emotions that I have been holding back just might spill over.

"Lissa can you do me a favor?" when she turned and saw Adrian she dropped the curtains that she was holding and ran over to heal Adrian's nose.

"What the hell happened? Rose I thought that you two went to talk not break his nose!"

"Why the hell does everyone think it was me that did this? It was fucking Dimitri that did it."

"Wait why would Dimitri hit Adrian I know that Dimitri don't like him but hitting is kind of extreme don't you think."

"Well he thought that I got Rose pregnant so he attacked me." Adrian stated after Lissa had fixed his nose.

"OMG Dimitri knows your pregnant but doesn't know it's his? Wait how did he find out?"

"Adrian and I were talking and he snuck up behind us and he questioned me about it. All he heard was Adrian say that I had to tell Dimitri and that's when he asked tell me what." I tried to say it in his Russian accent but fail horribly. "Thank god that Abu came running in when he did. I was able to deflect the question by tell him that you had gotten me Abu."

"Yeah Dimitri tried to take Abu off of Rose, and then Rose put Abu down and he went over and pissed on Belikvo's foot." Adrian said while trying to hide his laughter. While I on the other hand busted out laughing at it. Lissa looked shocked as hell about it but then begin to laugh about it when she saw me laughing.

"What's so funny" Christian asked while walking up and putting his arm around Lissa.

"We were just talking about your pasty white ass and how you have a peanut in your pants." I couldn't help myself by saying that I mean I have seen him naked about as many times as Lissa have. I shook it off at the thought of it.

"Rose! Stop that's not funny and you are being rude." Lissa said while trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"Whatever I am going to take Abu and go back to dorm all this action has made me tired.

As I walked back to my room I saw Dimitri and Tasha talking but didn't really pay any mind to them till I heard Tasha say my name. Why the hell are they talking about me for? Now I had a choice I could continue to listen or I could just go back to my room. UMMMM Choices

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN ~ ok people here's chapter 18. I will be writing chapter 19 and maybe 20 this weekend so there won't be an update till next week. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I will post chapter 19 let's see if I can get 6 reviews on this chapter! I also want to give a shout out to those who have been reviewing:**_

**Xxkatyxxx~ thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming. :P**

**Vampzgirl~ you will have to just keeping reading to find out. :P **

**kyoko minion~ heres your update. :P **

_**~I am also rewriting my other story that I had posted a while back ago but that just got some bad and rude reviews so I took it down. Any ways I am working on that as well to fix the chapters so. **_


	19. Confessions

**Confessions**

I decided to just keep walking because whatever they were talking about would either cause me to flip out on Dimitri or even Tasha. So I just kept walking back to my dorm. When I got to the dorms the guardian who was on duty stopped me.

"Hathaway what is that you are carrying?"

"Abu he's my new puppy Lissa got him for me. Isn't he the cutest thing ever?"

"Rose you know the rules you can't have dogs in the dorm."

I was just about to speak when I was cut off by Alberta.

"Rose has permission to have that dog in the dorms. Rose you may go a head up to your room."

"Thank you Guardian Petrov and good night."

I headed up the stairs and when I got to my door. I had to put Abu down so I could get my key out of my jean pocket. When I opened the door I was surprised to see what was in the room. Lissa had must snuck all of Abu's things in to my room while Adrian and I were talking. I couldn't believe all of the stuff that was around my room there was a bed for Abu but he wouldn't be sleeping on that. In fact he would be sleeping with me on the bed. There were two bowls on the floor by the wall one with food in it and one with water. Abu went right for the food. Just like me always go for the food first. I thought to myself. I got my things and went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower, and let my body relax from today's actions. I dried off quickly and got dressed. I crawled into bed and sure enough Abu was trying to get on the bed. I bent over and picked him up and placed him on the bed next to me. I feel asleep with Abu cuddled at my side.

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I watched Rose and Adrian walk back to the gym. I couldn't believe it Rose was pregnant. Tasha was with me and she started to pull me back to dorm.

"How could you say those things to Rose?" Tasha asked as we reached the dorm.

I continued to go inside till we go into our room. Once we were in our room I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"I had to Tasha I had no choice I had to hurt her and push her away. If she's not connected to me in any way then she's safe from Galina." I said while looking at my feet.

"Dimka I think it's time that you tell Rose what's really going on now before you lose her forever." She said while sitting down next to me.

"After what I just said to her she will never forgive me so it doesn't matter."

"Dimka you need to talk to her about everything and find out why she slept with someone else. I understand she was upset."

"Rose didn't sleep with anyone else the baby is mine. I saw it in her eyes when she first told me. I just went after Adrian in case anyone was watching then they would know that it wasn't my child she was carrying."

"Wait is that what she meant when she said that she has Moroi blood?"

"Yeah I should have been more careful that night but I didn't think she would be able to get pregnant."

"I can't believe you and Rose can have children. This is great I mean you get to be with the woman you love and have the family you always wanted."

"Tasha you not getting it if Galina finds out that Rose's baby is mine they will go after her and try to kill both of them. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I understand Dimka but you do need to talk to Rose about what's going on, because we are still not 100% sure that Galina still won't go after her. You need to tell her so she will be able to protect herself better."

"Even if I did want to talk to her do you really think that she would want to talk to me?"

"Dimka I think it's time we called in back up."

When Tasha said that I knew who she was talking about and I looked at her. "Tasha make that call."

I got up and went to get my things so I could take a hot shower. I just stood there till the water ran cold. After drying off and getting dressed I knew I had to go talk to Ivashkov and apologize for what I did.

About 15 minutes later I was at Ivashkov's door. I knocked three times before he opened the door. When he saw that it was me. He looked like he was a little nervous.

"What do you want Belikov"

"I need to talk to you Adrian. Can I come in please?"

Ivashkov stepped aside to let me in. I was walking to the couch when he asked me.

"So what the fuck was you thinking when you broke my nose."

"That why I am here actually I came to apologize for breaking your nose. I should've never punched you like that. There's just a lot going on and in fact that's another reason why I am here I need your help."

The look on Ivashkov I must have caught him off guard because he was in shock.

"I need you to be there for Rose and the baby. I need you to pretend that you are the father. So Rose and the baby won't be in harm's way."

"Wait how do you know the baby is yours? Why do you need to keep Rose safe?"

"You might want to sit down for this it's a long story. My former mentor Galina turned to be Strigoi and she's after me. In fact she was the one who behind the attack on the school, and when that Strigoi grabbed me he told me if I fought that they would kill those I loved. So I went with him thinking that no one would come back for me. Then when I saw Rose and Eddie had come back for me. I was relieved till I got this the next day."

I handed him the letter that Galina had sent me. He read it and the look on his face I could tell he was pissed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this Belikov? You could have saved Rose from a lot of hurt."

"I know I just thought me leaving would protect her and everyone else. I mean it is me they want. Now that Rose is pregnant with my child they will do anything to get to her."

"Wait you know that it's your child?"

"Yea I know I saw it in her eyes when she told me after she slapped me in the face. Plus I know Rose wouldn't ever do what I accused her of doing."

"So why say those things to her? Was it for you to hurt her more? Wait you said those things to her to push her away in your way of trying to protect them didn't you?"

"Yea I didn't know what else to do. So I said what I knew would hurt her the most. I regret it and I should have never said those things and I should have never hit you either, but in the letter Galina said she was watching me and I had to make sure that I acted like I didn't love Rose and that you were the father."

"Belikov you need to tell Rose everything before it's too late she needs to be aware of what's going on so she can be able to protect her and the baby."

"I know I just don't know how or if she will even listen to me. With everything that has been going on and with the threats from Galina. I really don't want to put any stress or upset Rose while she's pregnant."  
>"I understand but what if I could help you get Rose alone so you can talk to her in private and maybe get her to forgive you. I know you guys still love each other."<p>

"Wait Ivashkov you mean you would help me get Rose back even though I just basically told you to be with her and raise our child as if it was yours?"

"Dimitri I would do anything for Rose as long as it meant that she was happy and to be honest you're the one she loves it's always been you. I just always hoped one day that Rose would feel the same way about me but she never will. You and Rose are soul mates, and you're meant to be together."

"Thank You Adrian. SO do you have a plan to get Rose and me together and how are you going to get Rose to not kill you afterwards?"

"Well I do have a plan that I could put into action the day after tomorrow. To give her some time to calm down, and don't worry about Rose killing me she loves me just not as much as you but she does. As for the place you might have to come up with that one."

"I already got the perfect spot for it just let me know when and I will tell you where."

After we finished talking I left to head back to my dorm when I bumped into Christian. The look on his face told me he was pissed off. Before I knew it he threw a fucking fire ball at my head. Thank god I was fast enough to get out of the way.

"What the fuck are you doing Ozera?"

"The same thing Rose would do. How dare you leave her and now that she's pregnant you accuse her of sleeping with just anyone."

"Christian, I know Rose is pregnant and I know it's mine, but I am just trying to protect her."  
>"Protect her from what you!"<p>

"Christian calm your ass down now and get your ass in here before I ground you for being disrespectful to a Guardian" That was Tasha I guess she heard us.

As we walked inside the dorm Tasha and I told Christian everything and by the end he understood why I did what I did, but still wasn't happy about it. I asked him not to say anything to anyone about it till I could talk to Rose about it. He was even surprised to find out that Adrian was willing to help me out so I could talk and work things out with Rose.

"I just hope Rose doesn't kill you when you tell her you left because of Galina." Christian said.

He was right Rose hated it when people kept things from her and tried to protect her. She was a bad ass and had already killed. I knew she was strong and I knew when we talked I just might come out of it with a few broken ribs. At the end I just hoped that she understands that I did what I did because I love her and I will love our child just as much even if I can't be in their lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wonder who the backup is that they are calling is? <strong>_

_**Awe Adrian is going to help Dimitri win Rose back, and Christian almost got Dimitri's hair on fire. Hehehe got a couple of ideas for this. So let me know what you think does it suck or what? Review People. I love reading what you guys think so I can improve my writing better. :D**_

_**PS~ I know this is short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer and maybe a fight or two :p**_


	20. The New People

**The New People**

I was so comfortable in my bed and my Adrian free dream was just getting good. Then I heard…

"_Rose you awake?"_

"_I am now Lissa. What's up?"_

"_Are you coming to breakfast?_

"_Yeah give me 10 minutes."_

I got up and I heard Abu whine. I mentally laughed I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't want to move. I jumped in the shower and let the hot water run till it got cold.

"_Rose where are you?" _

"_I am getting dressed now chill would you dang."_

"_Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." _

"_It's not that I got up on the wrong side it's that someone in my head woke me the hell up" _after that I put my block up so she stop talking. I know it was rude but I am in a bad mood today.

I hurried up and I put on a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt and I grey hoddie. I sat on the bed to put my Nike's on and I grabbed Abu. As I was walking out the building the woman at the desk went to say something to me but I shot her the death glare that basically told her to leave me the hell alone. I made to the cafeteria and I handed Abu over to Adrian, and I went to go get my food. I was starving I piled on the food. I had 10pieces of turkey bacon, 4 big pancakes 2 scoops of scrambled eggs, 2 pieces of toast, and 2 bottles of orange juice. I went and sat down and started digging in not aware that everyone was looking at me.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?"

"Rose are you alright I have never seen you eat that much food in my life." Eddie chimed in.

"Well I guess I should tell everyone now that everyone's here but please when I tell you keep it down I don't want everyone to know got it." after they all nodded their heads.  
>"I am pregnant." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it.<p>

"Rose what the hell who the fuck have you been with?" Eddie asked clearly pissed off.

"Eddie shut the hell up I don't want everyone to fucking know and can we talk about it later in private all of us."

Eddie just sat back clearly not happy about this at all. I continued to eat and give Abu a little bit of bacon. Then my freaking worst nightmare appeared in front of my… MY MOTHER!

"Mom, what you doing here?" I asked

"Well Rose graduation is coming up and you are my daughter who is graduating, Plus Lord Szelsky's son is graduating. So it only makes since that I would be here."

"Oh I guess that makes sense."

I just went back to eating till I heard Christian say something.

"Aunt Tasha and Guardian Belikvo over here." Christian yelled out.

I thought to myself oh fuck if she's here then he's here and I really don't want to deal with either one at the moment. Note to self punch Christian in the fucking head later.

"Rose can I talk to for a minute please?" Dimitri asked

"Give him a chance Rose. He came to me last night and apologized for breaking my nose." Adrian whispered in my ear.

"I am eating can it wait till I am done?"

"Yes it can."

The next thing I knew a girl about my age came running in and jumped on Dimitri and hugged him.

"DIMKA! Omg I missed you so much."

"Vika what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked looking confused.

"Well when Tasha called Mom she invited us all here for a visit. We have missed you so much."

Dimitri looked at Tasha and the look he gave her looked like he was pissed. I wonder what was going on there?

"Wheres everyone at now?"

"Everyone is in the guest dorms getting settle in. I am stay in the Novice dorms. They gave me a roommate. I think her name is Rose Hathaway." When she said my name I the juice I was drinking went all over Christian's face.

"DAMN IT ROSE!" Christian yelled. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Wait what? I don't have a roommate?"

"Oh I am sorry I thought they told you already, but I understand if you don't want me to room with you. They said that because of all the extra Guardians that were going to be here that they had to double up some of the novices."

"It's alright by the way I am Rose, and this is Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Adrian, and Sparky.

"Hi it's nice to meet you. I am Viktoria Belikvoa. I have heard so much about you. Everyone in my old school heard how you and another novice went into the cave to save to save my brother here." She said smacking him on the chest.

"It was no biggie I mean I am sure he would have done the same for any of us. Eddie was the other novice that went back into the cave with me to saved Dimtri."

"Yeah he would've he's such a caring person. Omg is that your dog?"

"Yea his name is Abu wanna pet him?"  
>"I don't know animals really don't like dhampirs."<p>

"Well this one does, but I don't think he likes your brother much considering he pissed on his foot yesterday."

When I said that everyone started laughing.

When we all calmed down I saw this pirate looking guy at the door.

"Ibrahim what are you doing here?" My mother asked.

"Well Janine, if you must know I am here to watch my daughter graduate, and you know to call me Abe."

I was looking at everyone for someone to tell me who this guy was but it seemed that everyone was afraid of him. So I guess it was up to me to find out who this pirate wannabe is.

"So who are you and how do you know my mother, and who's your daughter?" I was taking a drink of juice when I got yelled at.

"Rosemarie that is no way to talk to your father!" After I heard that my juice went flying out of my mouth and on to Christian's face again.

"DAMN IT ROSE! Can't you keep your drinks in your mouth and off my face?"

"Sorry what did you say mom?"  
>"He's your father and he came to see you graduate."<p>

"Why wait till now to come met me? Why haven't you ever written me or called or anything?"

Ibrahim walled over to me and looked at Adrian.

"Move it Ivashkov." Adrian handed me Abu and took off running. I swear I have never seen him that scared in my life.

"Adrian you're a fucking CHICKEN." I yelled

"I am not a Chicken I just value my life and you would too if you knew what Abe Mazur was able of." He yelled back.

"So Rose the reason I haven't been in your life the last 18years is because of the business I deal in. Your mother and I thought it be best if I didn't have any connect with you till you where 18 and now that you are. Well here I am."

"So you and my mother thought he be best to keep you out of my life. Why wasn't I ever told about this? I hate when people keep shit from that should be my decision!"

"So Dimitri what kind of funeral do you want?" Christian asked.

Tasha walked over to Christian and smacked him upside the head. "Shut the hell up Christian." Tasha told him. I wonder what that was all about.  
>"So Old Man where have you been for the last 18 years?"<p>

The look on everyone's face told me that no one has ever talked to him like that before.

"Who you calling Old Man!" He asked while raising one eyebrow.  
>"UGH I can everyone do that fucking one eyebrow thing but me. I hate all of you right now."<p>

"To answer your question Rose I been in Russia in fact that's how I know Guardian Belikov and his family?"

"Really so you knew him when he was little?"  
>"Yes I did and can I ask you who this snowball is that you are holding is?"<p>

"He's not a snowball, and his name is Abu and he's my puppy."  
>"Abu did you name him after that money in that Disney movie Aladdin?"<p>

"Yeah I did that's my favorite movie when I was little. Jasmine was always my favorite Disney princess."

"I didn't know that. May I hold him?"

"Yeah in fact then I can throw my tray away."

I handed Abu over to Abe and they seem to have clicked. Abu was in the process of licking his face. I couldn't help but to laugh a little.  
>I got up to throw my tray away and I don't know what happened after that I guess the smell of the trash made me sick, because as soon as I got a smell of it I took off running for the bathroom. I vaguely heard footsteps behind me but wasn't sure who it was and honestly I didn't have the time to look to see.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it chapter 20. Review and tell me what you think? Did I do it justice? <strong>

**Sorry it's not long but during the week I have only write a little and I was super busy this weekend. **

**I had to take my son out for some mommy and me time on Saturday and then Sunday had to go to food shopping and I went to Target to get my Breaking Dawn Part 1 DVD and I also picked up some Breaking Dawn Headphones. My goddaughter got me the best Valentine's Day gift she got me the _VAMPIRE ACADEMY ~THE ULTIMATE GUIDE_! **

**Sorry I got off track. Chapter 21 should be up on Thursday but you would like it up sooner Review if I get 10 reviews I will post it late Tuesday night or Wednesday afternoon.**


	21. The Truth Comes Out

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! **_I thought since today is about love I would show you guys some love and post chapter 21 even though I only got 3 reviews on the last chapter __. _

_**DISCLAIMER~I do not own Vampire Academy Rachelle Mead does. Although I do wish I could own Adrian**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Comes Out<strong>

I made it to the toilet just in time. As I was releasing everything from my stomach I felt someone hold my hair back. I knew it wasn't Lissa because I would be able to tell. Once I finished I took some tissue and wiped my mouth and then flushed everything down. I sat on the floor putting my head against the stall wall and closing my eyes that's when I notice who was with me.

"Here drink some water it might help." The voice was full of concern and love. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see Dimitri.

"Thank you." I took the water drank a little and then spit it out so I wouldn't have vomit breathe. After a few times doing that I finally drank a little. I was kind of wondering why he had come after me.

"So Comrade what did you want to talk about earlier?"  
>" I wanted to apologize for what I said last night. I shouldn't have said those things to you and you didn't deserve it, and I didn't mean any of it."<p>

"I understand I am sorry to I shouldn't have said what I said either it's just that right now it's like I can't control anything. I mean I keep taking the darkness from Lissa and then these damn hormones have me like a bi-polar person one minute I am calm and then next I am the world's biggest bitch."

"Rose you can't be taking the darkness for Lissa if you're pregnant it could hurt the baby, and you're not the world's biggest bitch trust me you just like every normal pregnant woman."

"Yes I am I snapped at Lissa this morning though the bond I didn't mean to but I am just so damn moody."

"That's why they are called mood swings Rose. Look if you ever need someone to talk to I am here for you and even if you don't want to talk to me about it, or have questions both of my older sisters were pregnant and they might be able to give you advice about it." He said giving me a reinsuring smile.

"Thank you Dimitri. I think this is the first time since you been back that I haven't wanted to kill you." I said with a little laugh.

"I am glad to hear that." Dimitri said while giving a little laugh. God I missed him and the sound of his laugh.

"So maybe we should get out of here before someone gets the wrong idea and comes looking for us."

"Yeah you're probably right. Roza I want you to know that I still love you more then you know, and I would like to talk to later about something else if you wouldn't mind?"

"Ok and Comrade I love you too."

With those words said from Dimitri's mouth it was like fireworks were going off in my heart. He still loves me and he never stopped. So if he never stopped loving me why the fuck did he leave? I guess I will have to ask him that the next time we talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Abe's POV<strong>

It's 1am and someone has the nerve to call me and wake me the hell up.

"Hello" I said

"Mr. Mazur, I am sorry to wake you, but this is important it's about your daughter Rose." With that one statement sure caught my attention and how the hell do they know about my daughter Rose.  
>"Who is this and how the hell do you know about my daughter."<p>

"I am sorry my name is Tasha Ozera and my nephew and Rose are friends. Let me just get to the important information please Rose is in danger, and we need your help."

"What do you mean she's in danger?"

"Let me start from the beginning. Mr. Mazur did you know that Rose died in a car crash?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MS. OZERA? I am not in the mood for games."

"Rose died in the car crash with the Dragomir family, and the princess brought Rose back from the dead. Princess Vasilissa is a spirit user, and her power is healing or bringing back the dead. Sir truth is that Rose and Princess Vasilissa Dragomir are bonded just like St. Vladimir and Anna. We also just found out that she can have children with other Dhampirs and she gets sick when knows when Strigois are near."

"I know about the accident in fact I read the reports it said that Rose should have died. So that's why she survived. That's unbelievable so the Princess and my daughter are bonded and that would make Rose Shadow kissed just like Anna interesting. Now what about my daughter being in danger?

"Mr. Mazur please let me explain. I am sure you know Dimitri Belikov?"

"Yes I do and I know his family so what does he have to do with anything?"  
>"Well Dimitri was Rose's mentor, and when the school was attacked it was set up by Dimitri's former mentor Galina who is now a Strigoi. When she sent her army to attack the school they were supposed to capture Dimitri but Rose and her friend Eddie Castile went back to save him. Make a long story short because Rose and Eddie went back to save Dimitri. Galina is now going after the people that Dimitri cares about the most, because she wants him to become Strigoi and join her army that she is building."<p>

"So let me get this straight, because Rose went back to save Belikov now his former mentor is after my daughter? My question is why this Galina woman is going after my daughter she has nothing to do with Dimitri?"  
>"Well Sir actually they were together before the attack and we just found out tonight that Rose is pregnant by Dimitri. When he found out that Galina was going after those he loved. He left the academy to be my guardian. He thought that by him leaving he could protect her, because then Galina would think that he didn't love Rose anymore. She would just come after him.<p>

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER! He got my baby girl pregnant and just left her unprotected!"  
>"Sir please calm down Dimka doesn't know I am telling you this he wanted to tell Janine and you in person and he<p>

still loves her and he wants to be with her but he doesn't want to put her or the baby in danger."

"Well appeantly it didn't work if this Galina person is still after my daughter, and why are you telling me this Ms Ozera?"

"We need your help to help protect her, and I also wondering if it's not too much trouble if maybe you could bring in the Belikov's. They are in danger as well and they would also be willing to help if they were hear. We having a meeting to explain everything. I also understand you are a fire user."

"Yes I am and I will talk to you more when I get there Ms. Ozera Tell Belikov that I will kill him for hurting my daughter." I hung up after that not even waiting for a reply

The next day I was on my private jet with the Belikov's, and two other guest that I request be present as well were all on our way to the Academy. Once I got to the Academy I had my Guardians take my things and the Belikov's to the guest dorms. I also made arrangements for Dimitri's little sister Viktoria to be roommates with Rose. I know she may not like it but if god forbid strigois attacked Rose would have someone to help her or even protect her since she is pregnant. Viktoria wasn't too happy about having to share a dorm but we told her since there were so many guardians coming in with the royals that they needed the extra space. Yes it was a lie but a necessary one at that.

Once I walked into the cafeteria I could point my daughter out of the crowd she was sitting next to Adrian Ivashkov and he was holding what looked like a snowball animal. Rose saw me and it looked like she was sizing me up.

"Ibrahim what are you doing here?" Janine asked oh how I missed her.

"Well Janine, if you must know I am here to watch my daughter graduate, and you know to call me Abe."

"So who are you and how do you know my mother, and who's your daughter?" Rose asked while taking a drink of juice when she got yelled at.

"Rosemarie that is no way to talk to your father!" After she heard that I was her father. Her juice went flying out of her mouth and into the boy's face who was sitting across from her. Everyone that was at her table started laughing.

"DAMN IT ROSE! Can't you keep your drinks in your mouth and off my face?" the boy yelled at my daughter. I gave him the death glare and then I saw his face. I knew who he was instantly. He was an Ozera in fact he was the son of dear friends of mine that was till they turned Strigoi on their own free will. How Lucas and Moira would have been so proud of him.

"Sorry what did you say mom?" she asked shocked.  
>"He's your father and he came to see you graduate."<p>

"Why wait till now to come met me? Why haven't you ever written me or called or anything?"

She sure does have my temper that's for sure. She's just like her father don't take shit from no one.

I walked over to Rose and looked at Adrian.

"Move it Ivashkov." Adrian handed Rose the snowball and took off running. I was surprised that the snowball didn't do anything to Rose considering that animals don't like Dhampirs

"Adrian you're a fucking CHICKEN." She yelled after him.

"I am not a Chicken I just value my life and you would too if you knew what Abe Mazur was capable of." He yelled back.

"To answer your question Rose the reason I haven't been in your life the last 18years is because of the business I deal in. Your mother and I thought it be best if I didn't have any connect with you till you where 18 and now that you are. Well here I am."

"So you and my mother thought he be best to keep you out of my life. Why wasn't I ever told about this? I hate when people keep shit from that should be my decision!"

"So Dimitri what kind of funeral do you want?" Christian asked.

Tasha walked over to Christian and smacked him upside the head. "Shut the hell up Christian." Tasha told him.

I take that as that Dimitri has been hiding something from my daughter.

"So Old Man where have you been for the last 18 years?"

"Who you calling Old Man!" I asked while raising one eyebrow.  
>"UGH I can everyone do that fucking one eyebrow thing but me. I hate all of you right now."<p>

"To answer your question Rose I been in Russia in fact that's how I know Guardian Belikov and his family?"

"Really so you knew him when he was little?"  
>"Yes I did and can I ask you who this snowball is that you are holding is?"<p>

"He's not a snowball, and his name is Abu and he's my puppy."  
>"Abu did you name him after that monkey in that Disney movie Aladdin?"<p>

"Yeah I did that's my favorite movie when I was little. Jasmine was always my favorite Disney princess."

"I didn't know that. May I hold him?"

"Yeah in fact then I can throw my tray away." She said while handing him over to me. Abu seemed to like me because he started licking my face. I was also keeping an eye on Rose. Once she dumped her tray she took off running towards the restrooms and Dimitri was right behind her grabbing a bottle of water on the way.

I can clearly see that he really does love my daughter the way he was looking at her with love in his eyes. I could also see that not being able to be with her is killing him just as much as it is Rose. I will have to talk to Ivashkov about this and see what I can do about this.

"So Tasha what's going on?"  
>"We can't talk here there are too many people and Galina might have spies around."<br>"Tonight we will meet in my room and Dimka will explain everything." She said while looking at everyone.

"What's going on here?" Janine asked I guess no one told her yet."  
>"Janine walk with me I will fill you in so tonight you will be in the loop."<p>

"So tonight will meet in my room after dinner and before we go to the party."

Everyone agreed but I am sure that the students didn't really know what was going on. I got up and took Janine by the hand and I lead her out to the campus. Once we were on the away from all the students and staff I began to fill her in.

"Did you know that Rose died in that car crash with the Princess's parents?" I asked with a stern look on my face that told her don't lie to me.

"No I didn't I just knew that everyone said that where she was sitting at that she shouldn't have survived."

"Well Rose died and the Princess brought her back to life, and now they are bonded like Vladimir and Anna."

"That would explain her actions around Christmas time."

"Well since Rose is what they call Shadow Kissed. One of the side effects is that she can get pregnant by other Dhampirs."  
>"Wait what are you tell me that Rose is pregnant?"<p>

"Yes but Rose doesn't know that I know, but that's not the important issue at hand. The important issue at hand is that our daughter and grandchild are in danger."

"What are you talking about Abe?"

"When the school was attacked it was planned by Guardian Belikov's form mentor Galina who is now Strigoi and she wants Dimitri to join them. In fact that's what the attack on the school was for. They wanted Dimitri and they had him. Then Rose and her friend went back to save him. When they did that they pissed Galina off and now if he don't either turned willing they are going after those he loves which includes Rose."  
>"So Rose and Belikov are together?"<p>

"At the moment no but they were. He broke up with her to protect her. He thought that if he was gone and she was here that they would leave her alone, but in the process he broke her heart."

"I understand that but how is Rose still in danger if he broke up with her and left to be Tasha's Guardian?"

"Rose is carrying Dimitri's baby" I said whispering in her ear. The look on her face was scary as hell.

"I AM GOING TO KILL BELIKOV!" She said in a tight low voice.

"Janine that's what the meeting is about tonight to find out how we can't help protect Rose and our grandchild."

"So I can kill him there then?"

"No you can't because if you kill him you will push Rose away more. No one really knows that it's his baby only Rose's close friends. I was told that if anything Adrian is will to step up and claim that Rose's baby is his to help protect them."

"Fine I won't kill him yet."

"That's my girl."

We walked back to the dorms to get some sleep before tonight's meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it Chapter 21. I thought I would put Abe's point of view in there just for the hell of it I hope you enjoy it and I would like at least 6 reviews. I wrote this chapter in an hour, and already finished Chapter 22. I feel the end is near for this story Let me know if you would like to see a sequel to this story. It would be after I finish my other VA Story with a few surprises. It's the one I took down because of rude and immature reviews. So I am fixing that one up. <strong>


	22. The Meetings

**The Meeting**

**Unknown POV**

I have been watching Rose and her friends for the past few weeks now, but today was unusual for her.

"She ate more then I have ever seen her eat. After throwing her tray way she ran to the bathroom holding her hand over her mouth."

"Who ran after her, because I know if she was sick one of her friends are sure to follow. Those stupid asses would do anything for her."

"It was Belikov since he has been back he hasn't been with around Rose at all he's always with Tasha Ozera  
>"They are unaware of your presents. They are trying to keep everything under wraps. Hathaway's mother came for graduation and Belikov's came to visit Dimitri."<p>

"Are Belikov and Hathaway together?"

"It's clear that Belikov and Hathaway are not together."

"Thank you for your help. Will attack soon and you will stake the wards like before."

"Yes and you will keep your end of the deal correct?"

"Of course once I have turned Belikov. I will then turn you and you will also have the immortality as all of us do. Now run along before someone notices you are gone."

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

It was time for the meeting and Lissa made sure that Rose was busy putting up decorations for the party in a few hours.

"Lissa are you sure Rose knows nothing about this meeting and that your blocks are up?"

"I am sure now get on with this meeting, because Rose will come looking for me."

"I am sure you guys are wondering why I called you guys here. I have some things to explain to you and I think its time I started to be honest with everyone, but before I do I want to introduce some people to Lissa and Adrian. This is Mark and his wife Oksana. Oksana is a spirit user like you guys, and Lissa they are also bonded like you and Rose are."

This got a smile from Lissa and Adrian.

"It's nice to meet both of you, and I am so happy to finally be able to meet another bonded couple."

"The same here, but where is your bond mate?" Mark asked

"I had to put her to work in the gym getting ready for the party tonight. Dimitri's orders."

"Oh ok well I guess I will met her later then, and then we can all talk some more."

I stood in front of a room full of people. Some my family and the others Rose's family, and I am sure when I tell them what I am about to they will want me dead including my family.

"I might as well start from the beginning." I know when I get this out in the open I will be a dead man, but here goes nothing.

"A few years back my former mentor Galina turned Strigoi and she was behind the attack on the school."

I heard a few gasp from my family.

"The reason she attacked the school was because of me. She wanted me to be a part of her army that she is putting together. When I was captured in the caves when the strigoi had me he told me if I fought him he would go after those that I love most." I looked at my family while saying this.

"So I didn't fight when he bit me. I thought that everyone would just go back to the academy behind the wards and then everyone would be safe. Then Rose and Eddie came back after me. They saved me and Kim and helped us back here. The next day while I was in the clinic Yuri brought me a letter he said it was from Russia and I thought maybe it was a letter from my family, but it wasn't it was from Galina." I took the letter out of my pocket and passed it around.

"So this is why you left to be Tasha's Guardian to protect Rose?" Eddie asked.

"Yes I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. So many guardians and morois lives were lost in the attack."

"So why didn't you tell anyone or report it to Alberta?" Janine asked clearly annoyed at me that I hurt her daughter.

"Honestly I thought that if I was gone then so was the threat."

"What about Rose where you thinking about her and how this would hurt her when you left. I mean you two were secretly dating, correct?" Janine was really trying to get me killed by Abe.

Now I had everyone's eyes on me and even some open mouths on the floor.

"Yes and I still love her I just can't be with her till I get this over with and her out of danger."  
>"So you aren't with Tasha at all?" Lissa asked<p>

"We were never together like that it was just an act in case anyone was watching Dimka." Tasha replied

"So wait if Rose is pregnant is does that mean that she slept with Adrian after you left?" Mia asked

"No, she's carrying Dimitri's child. We found out that when I brought her back from the dead she gained a part of me. She has Moroi blood not dhampirs blood and that's also why the Strigoi are always after her. We also so found out that since she has Moroi blood she can get pregnant by dhampirs as well as moroi." Lissa answered for me

"So wait are you telling me that my brother is the father of Rose's baby?" Viktoria asked

"Yes that's what I am saying." Lissa said clearly annoyed at my sister.

"OMG! Dimka how could you leave her like that?" My mother asked clearly upset with me for doing what I did.

"I would like to know that as well." Janine said

"At the time that I left I didn't know Rose was pregnant I didn't find out till yesterday when I overheard Adrian telling Rose that she needed to tell me. When I asked about it she said that she had to tell me about the white puffball that came running up to her." I was cut off by everyone of Rose's friends yelling at me.

"His name is Abu not puffball."

"If Rose heard u say that she would kill u!" Christian said

"Anyways to make a long story short we had words. I said things I should have never said to her and she slapped me in my face and told me she was pregnant and then I attacked Adrian and broke his nose and then Rose flipped out on me."

"Wait why did you break Adrian's nose?" Eddie asked

"Honestly if there were any spies around I didn't want them to see that I was the baby's father so I punched Adrian to make it look like he knocked her up, and I did apologize to him last night as well."

"Does Rose know anything about what's going on or why you left?" Abe asked

"No not yet I plan on telling her tomorrow but I don't want anyone to tell her anything I think it would be best if it came from me. That way no one will get in her war path when she comes to kill me."

"Hence the funeral jokes at lunch." Christian popped in.

"Belikov I can say that I agree with what you are doing by keeping Rose out of the loop, and if she is anything like me she will beat the hell out of you. Today at lunch I was watching you and how you look at my daughter I can tell that you truly have her best interest at heart, and now that she is pregnant I understand it even more. I wasn't there for Rose when she was younger and I missed 18 years with her. I want you to be able to spend your life with Rose and your child. So you need to make this right and do it quick because if you wait too long you could lose both of them forever. This is coming from my heart as a father."

"I do love her and I never wanted to hurt her. To see her hurt kills me inside every time I see her. When I found out that she was pregnant I just wanted to go hunt for Galina and kill her so I can be with the woman I love and my child, but if I ran off and got myself killed it wouldn't do any good it would only cause Rose more hurt and put stress on the baby. In fact that's why I haven't told her anything I don't want her to stress out and cause her to lose the baby."

"So you really do love Rose and baby." Janine said with a tear on her cheek.

"Yes I do I promised her the night that we made love that I would be there for her, and protect her anyway I could. That I would even die to protect her and this is me trying to keep that promise."  
>"After hearing that and seeing that you do love Rose. I really can't kill you because mainly if I killed you Rose would kill me and I am way too young to die." Eddie said while trying not to laugh.<p>

"Plus if Rose killed Eddie I think I would have to drown her to death. Mia said looking at Eddie with so much love in her eyes."

"Don't worry Mia you won't have to kill anyone."

"Good"  
>Everyone started to relax a little and then everyone was trying to come up with a plan to help keep Rose and our baby safe."<p>

I realized when everyone was coming up with plans that Rose and our baby was so loved and they are so blessed as well. I just wished that I could be there for her now.

"Dimitri, I think we need to inform all of the guardians of the situation we have here. They need to be prepared in case there is another attack on the school." Janine said

"You're right let's go I will call Alberta and have her make an emergency guardian meeting."

"Good idea."

After that I grabbed my jacket and headed out to the Guardian meeting.

I dialed Alberta's number and waited while it rang four times.

"Hello Dimitri what can I do for you?"  
>"Alberta there is an issue Janine and I need to talk to you about."<p>

"What kind of issue you need to be more clear than that."

"We have a feeling that there could be a possibly another attack on the school and we need to call all the guardians for an emergency meeting. I will explain more when I get to your office please have every guardian there."

A few minutes later we arrived at the guardian office, and we went straight to the meeting room. Sure enough every guardian was there. Even the ones who were assigned to moroi's . Just then my phone rang, and it was Lissa.

"What's wrong?" I answered thinking something happened.

"Calm down nothing's wrong, but Oksana, Adrian and I think we have a plan to help with the strigoi if they attack again."

"Ok what is it, and it better not be where you guys put yourselves in harm's way."  
>"Well remember when I attacked Jesse and made him think he saw spiders that were crawling all over him."<p>

"Yes where are you going with this?"

"Well what if the three of us all joined hands and made all the Strigois think they are on fire."

"HELL NO YOU GUYS ARE NOT EVEN GETTING THAT CLOSE TO THEM TO DO THAT!" I yelled at her. I didn't mean to but come on.

"Hear me out before you shut me down! We don't have to be close just in the same room and while we are making them think that they are on fire that gives the guardians the time to stake as many as they can without getting tired or hurt."

"That's actually not a bad idea but let me run that by the guardians and see what they think. I will call you back in a few ok. Take your block down but be careful of what you think around Rose and keep an eye on her."

"Got it don't worry it will work." She hung up after that not even giving me time to reply.

I walked into the room and told everyone what has happened but left the part about Rose carrying my baby out of it. I told them that Galina was going after Rose because she was my student and Galina knows what that relationship is and how close you become to one another. I also pitched Lissa's idea.

"Are you sure they will be able to do it?" Alberta asked curiously

"Honestly I don't know but I do know that Lissa held Jesse for about a good 5mins before Rose knocked her down to make her break contact with him."

"So let's say they give us five minutes how will be able to stake all of the strigois at once when we will be all around campus?" Stan asked. Now I see why Rose couldn't stand him.

"Well what if held daily morning announcements in the gym so if they attacked all the students would be in the same place and have all the guardians there as well." Kim asked  
>"That's a good idea but what would they be about?" Kivora asked.<p>

"I don't know I mean we could hold different ones we could do one about self-defense, or safe sex. Better yet have all the novices join in a program that is required for graduation this year it could be a tutoring class. The upper classmen could help the younger novices. The moroi's could help tutor the younger moroi in the magic classes' one for each element. I mean the gym is big enough to hold everyone and then some and the parents could come and see how their children are doing in their classes." Kim suggested.

"That's a great idea and that way everyone is in one place and so are the guardians. I mean this last week the students really don't have anything to in their classes. They are all basically partying this week especially the upper classmen. Plus it would be good for the Novices to interact with the underclass men, and the same for the moroi. I will put this into effect right away and if any of the students asks it's a new requirement." Kivora said looking serous.

"Headmistress Kivora about tonight's party I think that the whole academy should be allowed to attend along with the guest in guest housing just in case if there was an attack."

"Good thinking Belikov. I will inform Princess Vasilissa right away of the changes."

"Thank you Headmistress Kivora."

Janie and I headed back to the dorms to get ready for the party tonight. This was going to be a long night after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's chapter 22. What did you guys think? It starts off with an unknow :O wonder who it is? Dimitri was right there are spies among us, but who would want to become one of the undead. If I get 10Reviews. I will tell you in the next chapter :D<strong>_


	23. Courage

_**Disclaimer~ I don't anything Rachelle Mead does. I am just playing around with the characters :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Courage<strong>

I swear when I find Lissa I am going to kill her. She left me alone with that crazy perverted old man. I shivered at the thought of him, and on top of that Christian, Eddie or even Mia ever showed up. I swear if they are in their rooms making out or worst I will kill them all. I mean Lissa has been blocking me out for the last hour and a half, and she never blocks me out even when they are doing the nasty. I felt another shiver come on. Something was up and I was determined to find out what the fuck it was.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_Rose where you at?" Lissa asked though the bond._

"_In my room helping Viktoria unpack, and get settled in. Why what's up?"_

"_I need your help I have a Committee meeting and I need you to supervise everyone in the gym."_

"_Lissa I no way those people you hired are crazy. That one guy almost became ashes because he was irritating the hell out of Christian the yesterday."_

"_Rose please help me? You are the only one I can trust with this you know all of the details and color schemes and everything."_

I could tell though the bond that she was stressing out a little over this so I caved in.

"_Fine I will meet you in ten minutes in front of the church okay."_

"_Thank you Rose you don't know how much this means to me._

"_Yes I do because I can feel it."_

I opened my eyes to a very concerned Viktoria looking at me while on the phone. I guess he called Dimitri.

"Yeah she has her eyes open now and looking at me. (There was a pause) Ok I will tell her for you."

She hung up after that.

"Dimka said the next time you decide to have a private conversation with the Princess that you should inform me your roommate so freak out and scare the fuck out him."

"I am sorry sometimes it just happens, but hey at least now you know what I look like when I do talk to Lissa though the bond."  
>"Rose that wasn't funny I really was freaking out I even slapped you to get out of it and you didn't even flinch. So I called Dimka he was about to come get you to take you to the clinic."<br>"Sorry I didn't mean to it just happens I never know when it's going to and Lissa contacts me all the time it's like our private phone line. Anyways I have to help Lissa with the decorating the gym."

"Rose I need you to finish up decorating the gym I have a party committee meeting to go to and I need you to make sure everything is set up right since it was your idea."

"Lissa, I swear if someone pisses me off I am going to lose all of the little bit of self control I have left. I just might share a cell with Victor."

"Rose stop look all you have to do is follow these and you will be just fine ok. Rose you will never share a cell with that man, because if you do kill someone I will just compel everyone that it wasn't you or that whoever you killed attacked you first and it was self defense."

I just stopped where I was and looked at Lissa. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from her. She would use magic to keep me out of jail. Awe I am starting to rub off on her, but is that such a good thing? I would have figured that out later as she handed me a heavy binder.

"OMG you and these damn binders. Lissa hasn't anyone ever told you that pregnant woman aren't supposed to carry anything heavy?"

"Please Rose it's not that heavy and I already see that you will do anything to get out of this so don't even try."

We were in the gym for about twenty minutes and then I notice that the guy who almost became ashes yesterday was totally making changes to the decorations without talking to anyone about it.

"Excuse me what do you think you are doing?"

"I am changing the scenes of the curtains it's too gothic looking we need to lighten the place up a little."

"What the hell! Did you ask Lissa about this change before you made it?"

"I don't have to discuss nothing with a teenage girl who knows nothing about professional party planning, and I sure as hell don't have to run anything by you."

"The hell that you don't and Lissa is a professional party planner for out senior class! She has been planning everything for the past 3 years even at our other schools."  
>"Well she doesn't have very good taste, but you on the other hand look like you would taste very good."<br>"First of all yes she does and if you say one more sexual thing to me I swear you will never bit another feeder for the rest of your life in fact you will be drinking the blood out of a straw. GOT IT"

"Yeah I got it and by the way I love my blood whores feisty."

I made sure I got up in his face with I said this to him but in my deadest voice I could ever create.  
>"I AM NOT A FUCKING BLOOD WHORE AND IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING STAKE YOU AND MAKE EVERYONE THINK YOU DID IT YOURSELF! Now put the decorations back to the original way now. We are vampires and we are having a gothic look got it. If you want to lighten the something then I can certainly get my friend who specializes in Fire to light you up."<p>

The look on his face was fucking priceless. As I walked away the mother fucker had the never to grab my ass. As soon as I felt his hand on my ass I made the tightest fist I could ever make. I mean my knuckles were white as Abu. I turned around so fast that he didn't even have a chance to blink. When I heard the crack I knew I had just broken his jaw. I heard all the girls cheering I guess I wasn't the only who he was harassing.

_**~ END OF FLASHBACK~**_

I eventually found Lissa she was walking with Adrian, Christian and two older people who I have never seen before. Before Lissa saw me I ran towards Christian and smacked him in the head.

"What the fuck Rose?" the newbies looked shocked and Lissa and Adrian were laughing.

"That was for Lissa but since I can't hit her. You had to take the hit for her."

Lissa stopped laughing as soon as she heard what I said. Adrian looked like he didn't know what to do, and the other two just looked at me like I was a freak or something.

"Rose why would you want to hit Lissa?" Adrian asked

"Well let's see she left me to finish doing the decorating in the gym and she also left me with a prev."

"What are you talking about Rose?" Lissa now wondering where I was going with this.

"Lissa 20 minutes after you left Damien changed the colors of the whole thing."

"HE DID WHAT I WILL KILL HIM! Everyone worked so freaking hard on the gym."

"Don't worry I put him in his place. Oh and by the way I think he might be quitting after what I did."

"Rose what did you do to him?" Lissa asked looking afraid that I might have just caused a lawsuit for her.

"Let's see what where his exact words to me .Oh yea now I remember he said that I looked very tasty and had the never to call me a blood whore which in return I told him that I would stake him and make it look like he did it himself and then he grabbed my ass and I broke his jaw."

All of them were standing there with their mouths on the ground.

"Way to go Rose I wanted to set his ass on fire yesterday for the way he was disrespecting me."

"Don't worry I told him that if he wanted to lighten something up I would get my friend who was a fire user to light him up."

Adrian and Christian busted out laughing. Lissa just look like she was going to puke.

"Any way Rose, this is Oskana and Mark. This is Rose Hathaway."

"Hello it's nice to meet you both. Sorry you had to be hear all that."

"It's ok I just never seen anyone with some much ummm what's the word that I am looking for Mark."

"I think you are looking for courage. I mean not many novices would smack a royal upside the head and then stand around and laugh about it. On top of that threaten and break the jaw of a professional decorator who works for the Queen."

"Wait what? He works for the Queen? Ahhh shit I am dead I am going to be sharing a cell with Victor in prison."

"Rose calm down he deserved it I know him and he's a real fucking asshole he's always grabbing woman in inappropriate ways even at court. Just no one ever says or does anything about him."

"So that's why all the girls cheered when I broke his jaw?" I couldn't help but to laugh at the thought Rose Hathaway just broke a professional prev's jaw.

"Hey Rose guess what Oksana is a spirit user and can charm things!"

"WHAT that's awesome now you and Adrian can learn some to charm some things for me." I smirked on that one.

"Rose that's not the best part is her and Mark are BONDED too just like us!"

"WHAT YOUR SHADOW KISSED TOO? How? I mean I know how. I am sorry." I really didn't know what to say I was shocked and just lost for words.

"OMG, that has to be the first time ever that Rose has been lost for words." Christian said.

"Shut up Christian. I am just shocked the only other bonded people know of are dead. So I am surprised."  
>"It's understandable Rose. I was the same way when I found out about you guys before we came here. Rose if there's any questions or anything you would like to ask me about being Shadow Kissed then just let me know and we can talk about it, okay."<p>

"Yeah that would be great I would love to know what I am in for that is if there are more symptoms then what I have now."

Lissa walked over to me and put her arm though mine.

"But not tonight we have a party to go to."

"That's right , but Mark maybe the four of us could get together tomorrow and talk about everything."

"That sounds good. Have fun at the party."

Lissa and I walked back to my dorm so I could grab my dress and heels. I also had to grab my bag and make sure that my stake was in there. Lately I have come to realize that you never know what will happen, and its better to be safe then sorry. After that we walked back to Lissa's room. Mia and Viktoria were standing outside the door waiting for us.

When we got in the room I jumped in the shower first. When I got out I dried my hair and wrapped the towel around me. Viktoria was the next one to grab the bathroom after me.

"_Rose I need to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out." Lissa said though the bond._

"_Why would I freak out?"_

"_Tonight the party isn't just for us seriors, in fact is now open to all students to go even the little kids."_

"_WHAT THE FUCK WHO'S GREAT IDEA WAS THIS?"_

"_Kivora's , I know it sucks but after the attack she thought it be best if we divided the gym into sections for each. You know elemertry, middle and then us. Plus she has invited the guest to come to the party too so they can spend time with their kids."_

"_So no drinking and we have to be on our best behavior, Great I am not going."_

"_Rose if you don't go you get suspended now." _

"_What the fuck she made it a must attend to. Lis just shot me now please."_

I fell down on her bed. This party was going to suck big time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theres Chapter 23 please Review! The end is near maybe in the next 3 or 4 chapters. Now would you guys like a part 2 to see what happens to Rose&amp; Dimka in the future? If so let me know what you guys think. <strong>_


	24. The Party

**A/N~ all the clothes are in the link for Tainted Love on my profile.**

**This is a must for any Vampire Academy fan. It's the **

**_VAMPIRE ACADEMY ~ THE ULTIMATE GUIDE_! It came in handy for writing this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Party<strong>

We were on our way to the gym. Lissa was wearing a one shoulder red dress that had a jewel in the middle of her chest it looked amazing on her. Mia was wearing a white strapless dress with 3 white roses on the left side. Viktoria was wearing a strapless purple dress with a silver belt under the breast. She looked amazing. I was wearing the dress that Adrian had gotten me for my birthday. I figure I might as well wear it now that I can before I start to show. Viktoria and I decided to put on some spanks on under out dresses just in case we had to fight, because we didn't want all of our business out there. I also stuck two stakes in my bag as well. I mean after the attack I learned that you can never be too safe. As we were walking we ran into the boys they looked good. As they got closer I swear they were going for the boy band look. All three of them had on jeans and sneakers, and they all had a shirt with some funny shit on it. Adrian was wearing a dark grey shirt that had on 3 three little penguins on it and said "_**One by one the penguins are stealing my sanity."**_ All four of us just busted out laughing.  
>"What's so funny ladies?" Adrian asked while looking down at his shirt.<p>

"Your shirt that's what's so funny and it's funny because its true you are losing you mind." Lissa said

Adrian looked like he was thinking about it, and then he began to laugh about it.

Eddie's shirt was navy and had a monkey on it and it said _**"I'm going to come at you like a Spider Monkey!"**_

"Eddie you can be my spider monkey any day." Mia said with a smirk on her face.

Christian had on a black shirt that said _**"I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person." **_ That shirt was so him. So I couldn't help myself.

"So Sparky does that mean you only battle with me?"

"Rose you need to learn to read. I will only battle those who have wits not those that don't."  
>"Hey Sparky don't think that I am ever unarmed." I said while I walked up to him and then smacked him upside the head.<p>

"Damn it Rose. How would you feel if I lit you on fire?" That comment got him a smack in the back of the head from Dimtri."

"I dare you to light Rose on fire whiles she's pregnant." Dimitri said in his scariest voice. Christian just put his hands up in the air and walked to stand behind Lissa. I couldn't help but to bust out laughting along with Viktoria.

"Damn I knew Dimka could be scary but I never expected him to be that scary." Viktoria said with shock on her face.

"Viktoria what the fuck are you wearing?" Dimitri asked with that one eye brow thing. God I hated when he did that.

"Oh shit I told you not to wear that dress. Around your brother you have to be like a nun." Everyone started laughing.

"It's called a dress and don't worry Rose and I put on spanks under the dresses."

"Do I even want to know what spanks are?" Eddie asked

"Their short shorts that cover up our asses. In fact cheerleaders wear them." Mia said.

"Rosemarie, I wouldn't be laughing your dress is not that much better."

I turned around to see who had the nerve to call me by my full name. When I turned I was surprised to see Abe with four women and one of them were holding a baby. Then there was a little boy who had to be about 10 years old.

"Sorry old man but it's a party." I looked over to Adrian to see him looking down I wonder just how scared of Abe he really was so I decided to put it to the test.

"Don't blame me. It was Adrian who brought me the dress for my birthday." I said with a smirk.

The look on Abe's face was priceless. But the look on Adrian's face was pure fear.

"Ivanshkov, you brought that dress for my daughter? Oh shit I think I just might have signed Adrian's death papers.

"Y...Ye...Yes Sir." Adrian said stuttering I have never seen Adrian so scared in my life not even Dimitri scared him like this. I couldn't believe what I saw next. Abe threw a fire ball at Adrian's face. Thank god he moved out of the way when he did or else he would have third degree burns on that pretty face of his.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN! YOU COULD HAVE HURT HIM OR WORST!" I shouted at him. Everyone's jaw was on the floor they couldn't believe what had just happened here.

"Adrian are you alright. I swear if I knew he was going to do that I would never have said anything."

"Yeah I am alright and I know but I told you he was crazy. Do you believe me now about what I said at lunch?"

"Yeah I do and now I see where I get my temper from. Thank god I can't throw fire."

"No Rose you just throw fist first then ask questions later." Eddie said I saw out of the corner of my eye that Dimitri had a smirk on his face. I bet if Abe Mazur knew Dimitri had gotten his only precious daughter pregnant and then left her he wouldn't be smirking at what just happened to Adrian.

"So Abe who are these people with you?' Lissa asked I could tell she knew who they were but was trying to change the subject.

"Yes of course. Everyone this is Yeva, Olena, Karolina, Soyna, and the little one that Karolina is holding is Zoya and this is Paul Belikov's Dimitir's family.

Paul walked over to me and I squatted down to his level and looked at me for a minute and handed me a red rose.

"Awe aren't you just a little sweetheart." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I heard that you were pretty from Uncle Dimka, but he lied." I thought to myself what the hell did this kid just call me ugly? I could see that Dimitir paled when Paul said this.

"What do you mean that he lied?" I asked.

"He lied because he said you were pretty but you're not."

I swear I was about to smack this kid.

"Damn Rose it took a 10 year old to actually see how ugly you really are." Christian said.

"Shut it fire boy!" Abe just walked over to Christian and smacked him upside the head, and Lissa smacked him across the arm.

"Damn why do I keep getting hit."

"Because you don't know how to keep that fucking mouth shut about Rose." Adrian said.

"I was going to say in fact you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Will you marry me?" he said

I could hear all the girls saying "Awe isn't he the cutest ever."

I also heard some gagging noises come from Christian.

"You are so cute and when you get older you will be breaking all the girls' hearts."

"Who said I am not already?" he asked

I had to laugh he was only 10 and already cocky as hell damn he reminded me of me when I was 10.

I noticed that Dimitri and Viktoria were whispering and kept looking at me.

"What the hell are you two up too over there?" I asked

"Nothing for you to worry about Rose, it's just some brother and sister conversation." Dimitri said.

"Ummm I bet it was. Anyways what's up with the shirts?" I ask I was kind of curious as why they would wear those shirts.

"We lost a bet to Adrian." Christian said

"What the hell are the three of you wearing?" Tasha asked

"Don't ask Tasha." Christian said.

"I want to know what kind of bet you guys lost."

"We made a bet that you would kill Belikov over there before the party."

"Why would I kill him?" I turned to him and I could see him giving Christian and Eddie the death glare.

"Yo Comrade want to fill me in on why I should be killing you."

"No not really."

After that we all started to wall to the gym. When Dimitri pulled me off to the side and into a dark corner.

"Roza, you don't know how beautiful you look in that dress." Dimitri said I loved the way he said my name in his native Russian tongue. When I looked in his eyes I saw lust, love and hurt. I pulled him close to me. I needed him now more then I have ever need anything in my life. I pinned him up against the wall and attacked his lips with mine. Sure enough he responded he flipped us around to where I was now against the wall.

"God I love it when you take control." I told him as he kissed my collarbone.

The kisses were getting hot and fast. His hands were roaming up and down my body till they finally found their resting place on my hip. He removed his hands from my hip and placed them right under my ass and lifted me up he left his one hand there and placed the other on the wall to hold us in place. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I let out a soft moan when I felt how hard he was against my core.

"Oh my god Dimitri." While he started kissing my exposed shoulder, and I started to run my hand though his hair.

"Roza you have no idea how much I love you." He whispered in my ear. I could feel that he was getting harder. So I ran my hands down his chest and his abs till I reached the top of his jeans. I reached down and was about to unbutton them when he suddenly pulled back and stood me back on the ground.

"I am sorry Rose I shouldn't have done that."

"Dimitri you did nothing wrong I am the one who started it, and I want to."

"Rose I can't I am with Tasha. I can't hurt her like that. Plus you're pregnant with another man's baby." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Damn I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or if he was lying because he had that fucking guardian mask on. I wanted to scream it's not another man's baby it's yours. You fucking asshole, but I didn't.

"Dimitri earlier when we were in the restroom and just now you told me you loved me. So what the fuck was all that?" I am clearly pissed the hell off right now

"I didn't mean it like it came out. Love Fades mine has." With that he just walked away. I noticed that I was crying damn him. I quickly wiped my face and walked into the light and I noticed that I had messed up my make up a little bit so as I was walking I was fixing it when I walked into someone. I notice it was Kim.  
>"Sorry Kim I didn't see you there." I said holding up the make-up compact<p>

"What are you doing out her Rose?"

"I was just on my way to the gym. You know me always running late." I said trying to make a joke.

"I thought I saw you with your friends a little bit ago?" Damn it.

"Yeah I was but I dropped my ear ring and I went back to find it. I am on my way to join them now in the gym."

"Alright well I am headed that way now so I will just walk with you."

As we were walking I had a thought.  
>"Kim why is everyone coming to the party I mean isn't supposed to be seniors only?"<br>"Didn't Guardian Belikov fill you in?"

"No since he has been back we really haven't talked." We have but I really didn't want to give it way especially since I now know that Dimitri is keeping shit from me.

"Well you might want to speak to him about it since is in charge tonight."

Damn it she was just irritating me right now. So I stopped and turned so I could face her and look her in the eye.

"Look ever since the attack on the school. Eddie and I came back to save you and Dimitri. Dimitri and I haven't really talked. So please tell me what's going on so I can be aware and be able to protect Lissa better."  
>"I am sorry I wish I could but we were told not to let anyone now about what's going on. So if you want to know what's going please talk to Dimitri about it." with that she just walked away from me.<p>

I swear Dimitri knows that I hate when people keep shit from me. I swear when I find him I am going to kill him. I wonder if what Dimitri is keeping from me has anything to do with the bet that the boys made.

I finally got to the gym and located Dimitri when I was suddenly pulled away from the direction I was headed in by Lissa.

"Come on Rose let's dance."  
>"Ok I will but I need to talk to Dimitri first."<p>

"Rose it can wait come on." She started to pull me up to the front where all of our friends were dancing at. After a about 30mins the party was interrupted by Kim busting in and yelling "BURIA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so what do you think of Chapter 24? I know a little cliffhanger. I will be working on finishing up the rest of the chapters this week end. Lets see if I can get 15 reviews on this chapter or the Russian gets it. Muahahahhaha yeah I am evil. Have a great weekend everyone!<strong>_


	25. The Fight

_**A/N~ I wanted to apologize for the cursing in the last chapter. When I am writing whatever emotion I am going though I put into the story. So if there was a lot of cursing I am sorry. I know that Dimitri swears in Russian but I don't know Russian, but I looked online for a translation app and I found one so from now on Dimitri will only curse in Russian. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fight<strong>_

_After a about 30mins the party was interrupted by Kim busting in and yelling "BURIA!"_

Everyone stopped what they were doing even the music went off. I realized that they were forewarned about this attack. This is what Dimitri was keeping from me. I noticed that Tasha was standing with the Belikov's. I also noticed how Karolina and Viktoria had their stakes out and ready to go. Paul was holding on to his grandma for dear life and Sonya was holding Zoya close to her body. Yeva was looking at me. I looked for Lissa. She wasn't that far from me I ran to her and saw that she was with Sean, Adrian, Oksana, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Mark.

"Rose get over here now!" Dimitri yelled. What the hell does he really think that I would leave my charge with one guardian, one novice and one fire user? I ran over to where my friends were at. I took my stake out and I noticed that Eddie didn't have one so I gave him my extra one. Abe came running over to me.

"Rose I want you to stay behind me."He said as I was taking off my heels.

"No I am a novice, and I have killed before I am not hiding like a little punk." I yelled at him. I looked around and I noticed again how everyone was inside and the Guardians had built like a wall around us.

"Will you guys be able to protect them?"

I asked while looking at Mark, Abe, Eddie and Christian.

"Rose you can't leave me I need you here with me." Lissa cried.

"I am not going anywhere I am staying but I am going to go and find out what's going from Dimitri. He hid this from me and I should have known that there was a possible attack on the school."

"Rose now is not the time." Mark said and as he said that we both felt the nausea.

"They are near!" I yelled Dimitri looked at me once and gain.  
>"Rose get over here now."<p>

"I can't leave Lissa I have to protect her." I knew that he understood but he wasn't happy with my choice.

"Rose honey listen to me. You are pregnant you can't be fighting." Abe said and the look in his eyes told me he was scared of losing me and his grandchild.

"I will be find old man. Don't worry about me."

"Mr. Mazur I will stay with her. We can work together like we did when they first attacked. I light them up and you stake them Rose."

"So team Rosetian is back together to kill some undead."

"Yeah but I need you to be careful because I don't want Abe to kill me if something happens to you. Got it."

"Yeah I got but I need you to make me a promise if I tell you to go to Lissa I need you to go and don't fight me on it."

"Rose, Lissa has Mark, Eddie and Abe she will be fine."  
>"God Damn it Christian if I tell you to go just go please. Lissa will need you to help protect her she's scared and you and I both know that I am a hell of a fighter. Lissa isn't as strong as us." He nodded<p>

Just as I said that the four emergency doors flew open and the Strigoi's attacked. I noticed six of them were coming right at me. Damn moroi blood. As the first 3 got close Christian set the first ones hair on fire while I staked him.

The second one went after Christian and knocked him down and tried to bit him. Oh hell no I thought I came up behind her and fast and staked her. Christian pushed her off of him.

"Thanks" he said

"No problem."

Just as that happened it was like every Strigoi in the room was freaking out.

"What the fuck?" I asked and looked at Christian.

"It's Lissa, Oksana, and Adrian they are using Spirit to help the guardians. They are making them think they are on fire."

All of a sudden the guardians started staking and dropping Strigois like flies. I even staked at least 15. The guardians had killed almost everyone one of them when the Spirit users dropped to the ground.  
>"Christian go to Lissa NOW!" he didn't even fight me on it he ran straight to her. I still felt the nausea, but I could only see a few of the guardians still fighting the rest of the strigois. There had to be at least 25 left. I saw Dimitri fighting two of them and it didn't look good. So I ran over to him and staked the one that was about to attack him from behind. He had just staked the one he was fighting. He turned around with his stake in the air not aware that I just saved his ass. When he saw me he dropped his arm down.<p>

"Thank you Rose."

"No problem now tell me why the hell you didn't tell me about this."

"Rose now is not the time to talk." He looked like he was about to tell me something.

"DUCK!"

I did what he told me to do just in time for him to stake the strigoi. That strigoi wasn't expecting me to drop like I did. All of a sudden I felt afraid, but it wasn't from me it was from Lissa. I got up and ran back to where she was at. There was a Strigoi who was holding Adrian and was about to bit him. I sneaked up and staked him without even him even knowing I was there. He dropped Adrian who had the look of surprise on his face. I saw Sean looking at me. I realized that all of the strigois must have been dead because I didn't feel anymore nausea. I put my stake down at my side. I was about to go to Lissa when the lights went out all of a sudden we heard a gunshot.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

I can't believe I could have been so stupid to do what I just did. Damn what if someone saw that Rose and I were just together. Damn it I just messed up and put Rose and our baby in even more danger all because I can't control myself around Rose. I walked in to the gym and I ran in to Yeva.

"Dimka, you must protect what you hold dare to you."

"Yeva can you just tell me what you saw I am really not in the mood for riddles right now." All that got me was a slap upside the back of my head.  
>"Don't get smart with me boy. I maybe old but that don't mean I still won't take you over my knee and beat you with a switch from a tree."<p>

"I am sorry Yeva I am just really stressed out from everything with Galina."

"I know dear." She gave me a hug and walked away after that.

I was standing off to the side. Keeping my eye on Rose she was having so much fun with her friends. When Kim busted in and screamed _"BURIA!" _

I franticly looked for Rose. I saw that Tasha was with my family and that Viktoria and Karolina had their stakes out. Paul was holding on to my mother and Sonya was holding Zoya very close to her body. Yeva was looking at someone. I followed her eyes and realized she was looking at Rose .I finally found her.

"Rose get over here now!" I yelled and she just looked at me like I was crazy.

She ran over to Lissa and the others. I saw Abe telling her something but I couldn't make it out. I heard Rose yell at him. I kept looking back and forth from the doors to Rose. I had to make sure she was ok but I couldn't be unfocused.

"They are near!" Rose yelled her looked at her once and gain.  
>"Rose get over here now."<p>

"I can't leave Lissa I have to protect her." I understood what she was saying but I wished she would just let listen to me for once. I saw that Abe was talking to her I just hope that he was trying to talk her out of this, but I doubt it. Then I saw Christian say something. I think he was planning on lighting them on fire and Rose stakes them like they did in the last attack.

I had to stay focused. I know that Rose was safe with Abe and Mark. I just wanted to run to her to protect her, but if I did then I know that Galina would go after her and I had to protect my Roza and my child. Soon enough all the doors busted open with tons of strigois pilling in. All the Guardians were immediately engaged in fights. I was currently fighting one and she must have been a new one because she was very easy to stake. I looked over to Rose real quick just to see how she was doing. I saw the strigoi on fire and Rose staked him. I then saw a female go after Christian and sure enough Rose was on top of her so fast that I don't even think she knew what happened. Then all of a sudden every strigoi in the room started to freak out as if they were on fire. I looked over and saw Oksana, Lissa and Adrian holding hands. I knew they were making them think that they were on fire.

"Everyone start staking before it wears off." Alberta yelled I didn't have to be told twice. I staked at least 40. I would run to one, stake them and then pull it out and on to the next one. I made sure to always keep my eyes on Rose at the same time.

After a while Lissa, Oksana, and Adrian weren't able to hold them anymore, but we were able to stake most of them. There were about 25 remaining Strigois which with the help of the fire users in the room we were able to take them out very easily. I was attacked by two strigois and I was attacked from front and behind I kicked the one behind me so I could get the chance to fight the one that was in front of me. When I was able to find the opening I staked him. When I turned around I had my stake up in the air ready to strike in the heart, but what I saw was Rose she had just saved me by staking it. I should have known that she would have my back. I dropped my arm down. "Thank you Rose."

"No problem now tell me why the hell you didn't tell me about this."

"Rose now is not the time to talk."

I was about to say something when I saw a strigoi trying to sneak up on us.

"DUCK!" I told Rose. She never questioned me like some would have. She just dropped to the ground. It happened so fast that I don't think the strigoi realized that I had seen him. I was able to stake him fast. I was about to help Rose up when she jumped up so fast and took off. Before I could go after her I had another Strigoi on me. I fought hard he tried to knock me down but I side stepped him and I scrapped my stake along side of his face and I took his moment of pain as my opening and staked him in the back. The next thing that happened was something no one expected to happen the lights went out and a gunshot was heard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*runs and hides behind the door, and peeks out* please don't kill me. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I know it's another cliffy, but I promise the next chapter will be where all the action is at. <strong>_


	26. Revenge

_**A/N ~ since Dimtri swears in Russian, I did translate this time. So if you want to know what a the Russian is saying please use search Google translate and just copy and paste the Russian in and then you know what he is saying.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Revenge<strong>_

_**DPOV**_

The lights suddenly went out and then I heard a gunshot. I don't know where it came from or who shot it off. I do know that when the lights came back on I heard Lissa scream. I couldn't breathe and I felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest. I ran to where I last saw Lissa and Rose at before the lights went out. As I ran I sent a silent prayer up to God saying "Please don't let it be Rose". I didn't care who I pushed out of my way but I had to see who had been shot. As Lissa came into view I stopped I couldn't breathe because on the ground was… Rose. Abe held her head in his lap. I have known Abe Mazur for all of my life and I have never seen that man cry. I was soon joined by Tasha and my family. When Karolina had seen what was going on she grabbed Paul and Zoya and took them away from Rose. The kids didn't need to see this. I hadn't even realized that I was crying till Viktoria hugged me and wiped my tears off of my face. I saw that Mark was applying pressure to Rose's abdomen.

Omg our baby I thought. I couldn't take it anymore I had to find Galina and kill her to put an end to this. I looked over to Rose she was still alive but losing a lot of blood.

"I am so sorry Rose. I should have protected you better. This is my entirely my fault."

Rose looked at me and tried to reach for my hand. I could tell that she was in a lot of pain. Rose went to speak but she started couching. As I got up Lissa put her hand on my arm.  
>"Dimitri it was Sean that shot Rose. I got pulled into her head when the gun shot when off."<br>"Who's Sean?"

"He was a friend of ours that we met him in Portland he is a DJ there. He knew about the Moroi world he told us that his father was a feeder."

I took off running towards the door when Alberta stopped me.

"Do you know who was shot?"

"It… its Rose." I told her  
>"Belikov where are you going?"<p>

"I am going after Galina and her little human friend."

"Belikov be careful." I nodded to her and took off running.

It wasn't hard to find that human because as I ran I saw him. He fired a shot at me. This guy really didn't know who he was shooting at. I fired back and I hit him in his leg. He fell to the ground, and still tried to shot me. I fired again and this time I hit him in the hand that was holding the gun. I ran over to him and kicked the gun away from him and then he had to never to act stupid.

"Why the hell did you shot me?"

"The same reason you fired at me. Now where is Galina?" I asked

"I thought you were one of those stigois, and who's Galina?"

Ok so he wanted to play stupid and I was already pissed off so I shot him in his other leg.

"Don't play stupid with me I know it was you who shot Rose." When I said that he had the nerve to smirk about it.

"So Galina was right you do still love her and this whole thing with that Tasha chick was an act." So he was the spy all along and I take it that Galina didn't tell him who he was messing with either. I was so temped to just shoot him one more time. Instead I put my gun away and I pulled back my arm and made the tightest fist I could ever make and just released my arm and connected with his face and I heard the crack. I knew I broke something and I couldn't help but to let my smirk escape me.

"That was for shooting m Roza!" I yelled at him and that's when I heard her voice.

"Oh Dimka I thought I taught you better self control then that?"

I stood up and turned around to face the woman who used to be my mentor but now was an evil person.

"Galina, you wanted me, Here I am now let's finish this one on one." I said in the most hateful voice I could crate.

"Oh now Dimka don't be so mean. It's not like you were in love with her or she was carrying you child." That just crossed the line and I just started cursing at her in Russian. I took out my stake and we began to circle each other.

"You чертовски сука you had that мудак get close to Rose so he could spy on her."

"Oh please he came to me. In fact who do you think it was that staked the wards the first time?"

"He's been working for you the whole time."

"Well he wants to be immortal. He didn't want to be like his father serving the moroi and then become addicted to it. In fact when he met Rose and Vasilissa he was the one who connected us. It was just the cherry on top when I found out where you were and that you were mentoring Rose."

"But he wasn't around when the first attack happened, and why not just attack Rose and Lissa when they were in Portland?"

"Well we could have but unfortunately we weren't the only ones who were looking for the Princess. Victor was looking for her and the school was looking for both of them. But I was mainly looking for you."

"Well you found me. Now let's stop this and fight."

She was the first one to make a move she leaped at me. I easily dodged it and I threw a punch and caught her in her jaw. She wasn't expecting it and she lost her balance and fell. I moved as fast as I could and I had my stake ready to go. She got up before I could even had the chance to stake her. We began to circle each other again, but this time I took the first strike with my stake out. I ran it across her chest and she let out a scream. She threw a punch which caught my shoulder. I was getting really pissed off and I just wanted this to be over with so I could go back and check on Rose and our baby. I kicked her legs out from under her and she fell I was able to get on top of her and fast I had my stake in my hand waiting for my opening when she threw a punch and it caught me on the side of my face. I fell to the side and she was on top of me before I had to chance to move.

"Oh Dimka I think you need to step up and train some more." Galina said in to my ear. I could feel her breathe on my neck. How did I let myself be trapped like this? I fought to get her off of me but it was useless she was going to turn me right her and right now. As I felt her teeth against my skin I prepared myself for the bit that I knew was coming. I felt her teeth press against my skin and then all of a sudden her eyes went big and her body went limped on top of me. I pushed her off of me and I was surprised at who I saw standing there with a bloody stake in their hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Runs into the closet and peeks out.* Review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I know another cliffy so tell me what you guys think. Please don't mind the grammar errors if any. <strong>_


	27. Aftermath

_**Sorry it took so long on this chapter had to do some research and I been really busy this past week spending time with my son since they didn't have school, and now my son has the flu so I got delayed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aftermath<strong>_

**LPOV**

I was so relieved when Rose killed that Strigoi that was holding Adrian. Then the damn lights went out and I was pulled into Rose's head. I saw Sean and then I heard a gunshot and then I felt a pain in my stomach. I collapsed to the floor and when he lights came back on I looked down at my hands and there was blood. I pulled out of Rose's head and realized that Rose had been shot. I couldn't help the scream that came out of my mouth. I saw out of the corner of my eye Dimitri and he came running over to where I was standing but before he got to me I was on my knees crying. I couldn't help her I used all my strength along with Oksana and Adrian to help the guardians with the strigois. Mark and Eddie ran to Rose to put pressure on the wound, while Abe sat on the floor and put her head in her lap. I looked up and saw Dimitri standing there. He fell to the floor next to Rose. I noticed that his family had come over to us along with Tasha.

"I am so sorry Rose. I should have protected you better. This is my entirely my

fault." Rose tried to reach out to him but it hurt her to move.

"Dimitri it was Sean that shot Rose. I got pulled into her head when the gun shot when off."  
>"Who's Sean?"<p>

"He was a friend of ours that we met him in Portland he is a DJ there. He knew about the Moroi world he told us that his father was a feeder."

He got up and took off running.

"Lissa can you heal her?" Viktoria asked

"I can't I used all my strength using spirit to help the guardians."

"What if you had blood then would you be able to heal her?"

"I think so but we don't have any feeders here in the gym."

"Lissa here drink you need your strength so you will be able to heal Rose." Viktoria said offering me her neck. I knew she was right and if anything happened to Rose or the baby I don't think I would have ever been able to forgive myself. So I leaned over and began to drink. When I was finished I made sure to lick the wounds so she wouldn't lose anymore blood. I noticed that Eddie was doing the same for Adrian so he would be able to help Rose as well. I went to over to Rose and begin to place my hand on her. That's when Dr. Olendzki came over with her bag.

"No Lissa we can't have you heal her at least not yet. We have to get the bullet out now before it causes infection, and we must make sure the baby is ok."

Abe told one of his guardians to go get his car. About 5minutes later Mark and Eddie and Alberta were carrying Rose out of the gym and placing her in the backseat of Abe's car and Mark made sure to not to stop placing pressure on Rose's wound. We got to the infirmary about 5minutes later. Dr. Olendzki rushed Rose to emergency surgery to remove the bullet. All we could do now is just wait to see if Rose and the baby would be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I was so surprised at who was standing in front of me with a bloody stake in their hand. It was no other then Adrian. He had on a black leather gloves so the stake wouldn't burn him.

"What the hell! When and where did you learn to use a stake at?" I asked I couldn't believe that stuck up Adrian Ivanshkov just staked a strigoi.

"Well you would know this if you didn't run away."

"Adrian I am serous where did you learn that at. I mean I didn't even hear you come up to us."

"Well Rose taught me how to stake, fight and how to sneak up on someone."

"Only Rose would be brave enough to teach Moroi how to fight and kill Strigoi." I said while I gave a little laugh and shook my head. ROSE!

I took off running back to the gym when I heard Adrian.  
>"Rose and Viktoria are in the infirmary." He yelled and I stopped did he just say Viktoria too?" He caught up to me.<p>

"Do you know if Rose is alright? What happened to Viktoria?"

"Vikotria let Lissa feed from her so Lissa could heal Rose to close up the wound so Rose wouldn't lose anymore blood, but Dr. Olendzki said that Lissa couldn't heal Rose till they got the bullet out. So Dr. Olendzki had to Rose to emergency surgery to remove the bullet."

"Viktoria let Lissa drink from her." I said shocked.

I wanted to take off running to the infirmary but I not knowing if there were more Strigois around I had to stay with Adrian just in case. I was surprised that he was actually able to keep up with me. Once we got to the infirmary we went straight to where everyone was at.

"How are they doing?"

"We don't know yet they had to take Rose to emergency surgery to remove the bullet and to find out if it had hit anything." Abe said.

"All we can do now is pray and wait." My mother said.

I looked over at Viktoria and Eddie to see that they were looking a little pale. I guess that they both gave blood to Lissa and Adrian.

"Hey do you guys want me to get you guys something to eat?" I asked

"I'll go get them something you relax Belikov." Adrian said.

It felt like forever before the doctor came out.

"How is she doctor?" Abe asked.

"Everyone calm down Abe and Janine may I speak to you in private?"

"Yes of course." Janine said

"No whatever you have to tell us you can say in front of everyone here we are all her family." Abe confirmed

"Alright then the bullet missed the vital organs but unfortunately it did hit the uterus."

"What does that mean exactly?" Abe asked

"It means that I am sorry to tell you this but Rose has lost the baby. We need your permission to do a D&C."

"What's a D&C? Adrian asked. I was glad he asked because I was wondering the same thing.

"A D&C is where we go in and clean out the remains of the unborn and the placenta to avoid infection."

"Go ahead and do it." Janine said with that said the doctor turned and went back in to finish up. I just sat there with my head in my hands I wanted to break down but I knew that I had to be strong for Roza. She would need me when she woke up. I just hope that I when I do confess everything to her that she don't hate me. I felt someone put their arms around me and I realized it was Lissa.

"She will be ok Dimitri you know her she's a fighter."

"I know but I can't help but to blame myself for this if I never came back this would have never happened."

"You can't blame yourself because each and every one of us had a choice and we all choose to keep it from Rose so if anything this is all our faults."

"Lissa this isn't anyone's faults but mine I knew Galina was after me and I should have never came back."

'Dimitri it was me who brought Sean here I didn't know that he was working with Strigois. I am just as much to blame then you. I put Rose right in his path."

"If it wasn't for me then Galina would have never came here and Sean my not have shot Rose."

"Will the two of you shut the hell up! Look is Rose was out here she would be tell you the same thing it's not neither of your faults. Shit happens just shut the hell up." Adrian yelled at us.

"Adrian's right no one is to blame and all this isn't helping anyone." Abe said.

As I thought about it Abe was right and no matter how much I blamed myself it's not going to help anything. I just need to be strong for Roza when she wakes up. I mean we did just lose our child.

"Let me ask you guys something. When Rose wakes up and I tell her everything do you think she will forgive me?"

"Honestly I don't know but if I were her I wouldn't. Because of you my daughter now has to deal with a loss of a child and recover from getting shot." Janine said very angry.

"Janine that's enough Adrian is right NO ONE is to blame. No one in this room knew Sean was working with Galina so there for stop blaming your selves. As for telling Rose I think that you need to tell her everything and if she loves you as much as she does then you two will be able to work through it." Abe said

Everyone sat there in silence and in thought that was till the door opened. The doctor came out of the room.

"How is she doctor?"  
>"Rose is fine they are taking her to the recovery room."<p>

"Can we see her?" Lissa asked

"You can start visiting in an hour and please only one at a time."

"Thank you doctor."

"Lissa you will go see Rose first so you can heal her." Abe said matter of a fact.

"Ok I am going to go back to my room and shower and change. I will be back before an hour." Then she just took off. I couldn't help it but my mind kept going back to my Roza. Then it hit me what Yeva had said to me.

"Dimka, you must protect what you hold dear to you."

What I hold most dare to me was my soul, but when I really thought about it. My Roza and my family are what are most dear to me. I guess you can say I failed at protecting them since Rose was shot and now has lost our baby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have chapter 27 I hope you guys enjoyed it Please REVIEW if I can get 15 reviews I will post chapter 28 on Friday.<strong>_


	28. Mistakes

_**Thank you everyone for the great Reviews. This story is coming to a close in the next 2 chapters. Please let me know if you would like a sequel to this story? If so pm me and let me know.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mistakes<strong>_

I woke up to a bright light in my face, and loud beeping sounds. Damn I am in the infirmary again. Then it hit me the gunshot and the pain. Oh my god my baby. I began to freak out when someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Rose your alright." It was Abe.

"What happened and is the baby ok?" I asked in a panic.

"Rose calm down you were shot by that Sean guy. He was working with the Strigois who attacked the school. Rosé honey I am sorry to tell you but the bullet hit you uterus and lost the baby."

As soon as I heard Abe say those words I felt my heartbreak. Even though I only found out that I was pregnant a few days ago. I already loved my baby. I felt the tears fall down my check and I couldn't hold them back. I began to sob uncontrollably. Abe held me and tried to sooth me. I cried till I couldn't cry anymore. Then I realized that Sean had killed my unborn child and I wanted revenge. I was about to pull the wires and the needles off of me when Abe stopped me.  
>"What are you doing you can't leave you lost too much blood. You need to be checked by the doctor before you can leave."<p>

"Abe I need to find Sean and make him pay for what he did he killed my unborn child!" I screamed.

"Rose, Sean is dead. Guardian Belikov went after him as soon as he found out that it was Sean that shot you. Sean fired at him and he fired back in self defense and killed him."

I was shocked to come to realize that Dimitri the man who had broken my heart, who had been having mood swings for the last few days, and the father of my child. Still got the revenge on Sean for what he did to us. It made me wonder did Dimitri deep down know that it was his child that I was carrying.

"Abe what exactly happened and how long have I been out?"

"You have been out for almost a week now. They had to do surgery to remove the bullet to find out how much damage there was and to avoid any infections. They also had to do a D&C to remove the placenta and the remains of the baby."

Just then Lissa and Christian came in. Lissa ran to me and threw her arms around me.

"Can't breathe."

"I am sorry it's just that I missed you and I am so happy that you are ok."

"I know but I am still sore."

"Here let me heal you and then you will be released faster."

I soon felt the hot and cold feeling though my body. I knew what Lissa was doing and why she was doing it. She was trying to help me get over losing the baby by taking away the scars of the events that have happened. Honestly I don't think I would ever get over the lost of my first child, especially when it was Dimitri's and my first and only child. I knew that we could never have another child since he was with Tasha. One day they would have their own family. I didn't realize that I was crying till Christian wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"Hey don't cry remember Rose Hathaway don't cry she gets even."

I couldn't help but to give a little laugh. Christian was right but in this case it was hard to get even when someone had already gotten even for me.

"Yeah but in this case someone else has gotten even for me."

"Yeah well once you get back to fighting those Strigois. Then you can make sure you get even for all of us."

"Why you say for all of us. I am the one who lost the baby?"

"When I say for all of us it's because we all loved it just as much as we love you."

Damn Christian had to say something like that because I begin to cry again. I mean to know that my child wasn't even given the chance at life and to know that it was already loved it just hurt even more.

"It's my fault that my baby died."

Everyone turned and looked at me and it was the first time that I noticed who had been in the room. I didn't even notice that Dimitri and Tasha was here with his family were now in the room along with my parents, and my friends.

"What are you talking about honey?" Abe asked as he came and sat next to me.

"I didn't protect my child like I should have. I should have been more aware of what was going on around me. I mean when the Strigois came into the gym I noticed that Sean didn't look scared or anything. That should have set my warning signs off but instead I brushed it off."

"Rose listen to me it's not your fault. You have to think things happen for a reason maybe it wasn't meant to be. Always remember God works in mysteries ways."

"Maybe your right, maybe it wasn't meant to be. I am just really tired would everyone mind leaving me so I could get some more rest."

Everyone agreed to give me my time and they all hugged me on their way out of the room. Dimitri was the last one to hug me. I could tell he was a little hesitant to leave.

"Thank you." I told him while looking down at my feet.

"You're welcome Rose. I am sorry for everything." He turned and walked out of the room before I could ask him what he meant by that. I will have to talk to him later about it. I mean was he sorry that he left and broke my heart or that I had lost my child. My head begin to hurt from all the thinking and I just need to sleep it off. I laid back down and begin to cry myself to sleep.

The next day I woke up and noticed that Lissa was sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Hey what you doing here shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's Saturday and I came to see how you were handling everything."

"Oh and I dealing with it the best I can I guess."

"I can feel a little of what you feel but I can't even begin to image how you must truly feel. I am sorry."

"Sorry for what it's not your fault that I got shot."

"I am the one who brought Sean here to DJ the party."

"There was no way to know that he was working with Strigois besides he's dead. So stop feeling guilty about everything."

"I can't help it I feel if I would have never brought him here then this would have never happened."

"Lissa stop please I can't handle this right now and he got what he deserved even if I wasn't the one who gave it to him."

"I brought you some clean clothes I thought that you might want to get out of that hospital gown."

"Thanks and I need to get a shower too. Do you think that you might be able to help me? I don't think I have the strength since I have been out for almost a week."

"Of course what are best friends for?"

About 20 minutes later Lissa had helped me in the shower and stood guard she was even able to catch me when I lost my balance at one point. I would have taken her down with me but I was able to grab on the safety bar in the shower to hold me up. I was able to get dressed without help.

"Would you like me to call Christian and tell him to go get you a cheeseburger and fries?"

"That would be great. I am starving here."

"Ok I will text him now." As soon as Lissa said that came in with a file in here hand.

"How you feeling Rose?"

"I am ok considering what I have been though."

"Well I have some news for you. Remember when I told you we did blood test to see how you were able to conceive with another dhapmir."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well it seems that the lab had mixed up your blood test with Guardian Alto's blood. It happened after they took some of your blood to do the pregnancy test. Well to make a long story short the results were wrong. I took some more of your blood to see why you were able to conceive with another dhampir and everything is normal. You don't have any extra chromosomes or anything like that."

"So if everything is normal how was I able to conceive with another dhampir?"

"Well like I said before I think it might have to do with your blood being like Moroi blood. I think that is because Lissa here brought you back to life. Basically it's a side effect of being Shadow Kissed that's the only thing that makes sense at the moment."

"So good news is am not a freak with an extra chromosome but yet I am still going to be hunted by strigois and I can have kids with other dhampirs."

"Basically yes if you want to put it that away. If you are feeling better you can leave after you eat." Then got up and walked out the room.

I sat there shocked ok so I am not a freak, but yet strigois will still be after me. I looked over to Lissa who still had a confuse look on her face.

"What you thinking about?"

"I am just wondering how the hell they got your blood mixed up with Guardian Alto's blood."

"I don't know, but I am glad I am not a freak of nature."

Christian showed up with my food not long after and even got me the biggest brownie I have ever seen.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm ok I mean I am dealing with everything but it will hopefully get better."

After I finished my food I was released to go to my dorm.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Christian asked.

"No I will be ok I am just going to sleep."

"If you need anything just call me ok." Lissa said while giving me a hug.

"If I need anything you will be the first to know."

With everything said they both walked out of my room. I began to get undressed when there was knock at my door. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I walked over to the door. When I opened it I was surprised to see who was standing in front of me. It was the last person I expected to see here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it Please Review let me know what you think. Chapter 29 will be up on Friday hopefully, but if not then Monday. I will start writing it today. This weekend I will be a little busy since my hubby's birthday is this weekend. So I hope everyone has a great weekend.<strong>_


	29. Deception

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, and check out my other story as well. I have decided that there will be a sequel to this story. So enjoy this chapter and I am going to start writing up ideas for the sequel.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deception<strong>_

_**TPOV**_

I feel so bad for Rose and Dimitri they lost their child, and no one knows if Rose will still be able to have children. I was standing in the doorway of Rose's medical room. Dimitri has been by her side ever since she got out of recovery. Everyone would bring him food and his mom would sit by Rose's bedside while he showered. When Headmistress Kivora asked why he was always with Rose. Abe told her that he had hired him to be her guardian to make sure she was protected in case there was another attack on the school. We didn't want anyone to figure out that Rose and Dimitri had been together and that it was his baby that she had lost. If that ever came out both of their careers would be over and Dimitri might end up in Tarasov prison. Even though it was mainly for morois they did have dhampirs there as well. It's been almost a week now and Rose still hadn't wakened up. Everyone was starting to get worried that she might not wake up.

"Dimitri, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What is it Tasha?"

"Can we go back to the room and talk in private?"

"Tasha you know very well that's not going to happen. So just spit it out already."

I was about to say something when I was interrupted by Abe.

"Dimitri why don't you go I will sit with her for a while if anything changes I will call you as soon as possible." I could tell he was putting a little compulsion in his voice.

"Abe don't ever try to compel me again and I will be back as soon as possible I need to shower and change anyways."

Dimitri got up and we started walking to the guest dorms where we were staying at. Once inside he went straight to his room to get his things and climbed in the shower. I sat on the couch and starting thinking about everything.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_I really loved Dimka. When we were at the ski resort and he told me that he couldn't take my offer, because he was in love with Rose. I was heartbroken I mean she couldn't even give him a family that he always wanted. I went back to Chicago and one night while I was closing up my gym. I was attacked by a Strigoi from behind, and I couldn't move._

"_Well Natasha we met again." I knew that voice it belongs to Guardian Galina. She was a guardian at our school in Russia, and she was Dimka's mentor._

"_Galina you're a strigoi now? I asked shocked._

"_Yes I am and I know that you are still in love with our Dimka. So does that mean you know where he is?" _

"_No I don't know where is we only ran into each other at the ski resort recently." I lied but I had to protect Dimka. She bounced my head off the door._

"_Don't lie to me Natasha you should know me better than that. Since you won't tell me I will give you two choices. Option one is you tell me where he is so I can find him and awaken him. Option two is I can just turn you right now and let you lead me to him." She knew what had happened to my brother and his wife and how they had they had turned on their own choice and she knew I never wanted to be one of those monsters._

"_What's in it for me?" I asked I mean if I was going to give up the love of my life I might as well get something in return right._

"_What do you want?" _

"_When you awaken Dimka I want you to awaken me as well but only after you have awaken him."_

"_Now why would you want me to awaken you after him?"_

"_That way I can be with him in that life, and plus I want to kill his student Rose Hathaway. They are in love and she is standing in my way of happiness."_

"_Fine but you must tell me where he is first."_

"_He's a guardian at St. Vladimirs in Montana."_

_She left right after that and about a month later I heard about the attack on the school. I heard that Dimka was taken but was rescued by Rose and her friend." I was shocked. A few days later I received a call from Dimka telling me that he would be my guardian but nothing more. I never heard from Galina again. _

_Once he got to Chicago and he told me about Galina and I was kind of happy that I had leaded her to him. I was also happy at the fact that she was the one who pushed him into being my guardian. It was because of her that he left Rose even though it killed him to do so. One day after talking to him I saw that he did love Rose, but what if she was able to move on to someone else then maybe he could be with me. I know that Adrian is in love with her, maybe he will help her deal with Dimka leaving. I just hope that we do go back to the Academy for Christian's graduation that Rose and Adrian are together or that Rose has moved on. So Dimka can just let us be happy together. Seeing how much he loved Rose after a while I came to realize that if you love someone that sometimes you have to let them go and if they come back to you then it's meant to be. So I came up with an idea of going back to the Academy two weeks before we are supposed to be there. I told Dimka that if he wanted to see if she still loved him and if there was a chance of getting back with her. That we should act like we are together. At first he was against it saying that I had a death wish if Rose ever found out she would kill both of us for hiding the truth and for playing with her feelings. I was hoping that with my plan she would begin to hate him so much and want nothing to do with him. He would be so hurt that I would be able to comfort him. Once we got back to the school the moment they saw each other. I saw the pain and love in their eyes. I even went to the length to brag about our non-existed sex life, and that pissed her off. No one knew what I was really up too. Once I found out that my plan was actually working I called Galina and told her everything. _

"_Galina I think you need to get a spy other than me here. We will be at the mall this weekend Princess Vasilissa has to get supplies for the party."_

"_I will send Sean to run into Vasilissa. He knows both Rose and the Princess from when they were on the run and he had been working with us."_

"_Thank you for everything you don't know how happy we will be once we are together."_

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

I was brought out of my flashback by the sound of a door closing. When I looked up I notice he was out of the shower and was walking into the room he didn't have a shirt on, and always known why everyone called him a Russian god. Let me tell you it wasn't because he was a bad ass fighter it was because he had a body of a God.

"Dimka if Rose wakes up are you going to tell her about everything that has happened?"

"Tasha I am going to tell you this one last time. It's not if it's WHEN Rose wakes up. I want to but she just lost our child she will need time to grieve and cope with everything."

"Ok when she wakes up you need to tell her because if you don't then I will." He was about to say something when his phone went off.

"Belikov." He answered.

"Ok I will be right there." He hung up and a smile crossed his face.  
>"Rose she's awake. I have to go and Tasha I swear if you even think about telling Rose before I get a chance I will never forgive you."<p>

"Why you afraid that Rose will hate you for not telling her the truth and she will run straight to Adrian?"

"Tasha I am warning you knock it off. I told you there will never be anything between us. Even when I tell Rose and she does hate me. If she starts dating Adrian I still won't be with you. So just leave it alone." I could see he was clearly not thinking right I understand he just lost his first born child but Rose has a right to know. He ran back to the infirmary and I just walked. Honestly and I hate to say it I wished that bullet would have hit a major organ then Rose would be dead. God I am really starting to hate her. When I got there everyone was already there. Rose was dressed in the hospital grown and was crying into Abe's chest. I guess he told her what happened. I wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on I was watching Dimka and his mom talking. Olena looked over at me and Yeva gave me the death glare. I wonder what she saw or if she knows that I am in love with her grandson. I mean she never liked me. I brought out of my thoughts when I heard Abe yelling at Rose.

"What are you doing you can't leave you lost too much blood. You need to be checked by the doctor before you can leave."

"Abe I need to find Sean and make him pay for what he did he killed my unborn child!" She screamed.

"Rose, Sean is dead. Guardian Belikov went after him as soon as he found out that it was Sean that shot you. Sean fired at him and he fired back in self defense and killed him."

"Abe what exactly happened and how long have I been out?"

"You have been out for almost a week now. They had to do surgery to remove the bullet to find out how much damage there was and to avoid any infections. They also had to do a D&C to remove the placenta and the remains of the baby."

Just then Lissa and Christian came in. Lissa ran to her and threw her arms around her.

"Can't breathe."

"I am sorry it's just that I missed you and I am so happy that you are ok."

"I know but I am still sore."

"Here let me heal you and then you will be released faster."  
>I knew Lissa just wanted to heal her so she will be able to get rid of the scars from the surgery. I hated that Lissa would do that for her. At time I feel that it was because of my scar that Dimka didn't want to be with me. That I was damage goods and here Lissa was just making Rose look like her perfect little self. God I really hate Rose, and damn friends. It's like they would do anything for her, shit they would even die for her. I didn't notice what was going on till Christian said something.<p>

"Hey don't cry remember Rose Hathaway don't cry she gets even."

"Yeah but in this case someone else has gotten even for me."

"Yeah well once you get back to fighting those Strigois. Then you can make sure you get even for all of us."

"Why you say for all of us. I am the one who lost the baby?"

"When I say for all of us it's because we all loved it just as much as we love you."

Damn she even had Christian wrapped around her little freaking finger now too.

"It's my fault that my baby died." Everyone turned to look at Rose. Dimka had the look of regret on his face, because everyone knows that it was him that Galina was after. If he hadn't come back then there wouldn't have been an attack, but no one said anything because it wasn't their place to say anything. I am going to fix that once I get to talk to Rose alone. I just walked out of the room. I don't know who the people who say they love her are keeping this from her. I went to sit in the commons and I saw everyone coming out of the infirmary and they just went on with their lives. When I saw Dimka I saw pain and hurt across his face. I knew he didn't tell her anything. I fell into step with him and we went back to the room not talking at all. I went into my room. I climbed into the shower and got ready for bed.

The Next day I went to the track and I always like to walk it to help clear my mind. On my way back to my room I ran into Christian he was heading to the cafeteria.

"Hey Christian wait up."

"Hey Tasha what you doing out here?"

"I went walking around the track to help clear my mind. Are you going to the feeders?"

"No actually I am going to get Rose something to eat while Lissa helps her get changed and everything. I think she might be discharged today."

"Oh that's good well I won't hold you up any longer I will see you later ok." I have him a hug and then went back to my room I knew exactly what I was going to do. The truth needed to come out and I was going to drop the bomb on Rose. I hurried up and got in the shower. When I got out I was rushing so much that I almost slipped on the wet floor but I caught myself. Once I was dressed and ready to go I headed out of the guest housing. I saw Lissa, Christian and Rose walking to the novice dorms. I waited till I saw them go in the building then I went and waited around the corner till they left. Once they were gone I went to Rose's door and knocked on it. When she opened the door she was clearly surprised that it was me standing there. I guess I was the last person who she expected to see there.

"Can I help you Lady Ozera?" She used my royal title.

"Rose I came to see how you were doing and I was wondering if maybe we could talk."

"At the moment I feel tired, annoyed and I want to just be left alone. As for the talking not in the mood." She went to shut the door in my face but I placed my foot in the door so it wouldn't close.

"Rose I think we need to talk. You need to know what really happened and why it happened."

"I know what happened and I know why it happened. Strigois worked with Sean and he staked the wards to let them in. They attacked because they wanted to kill everyone. I got shot because the strigoi sees me as a threat. So like I said not now and leave me the hell alone." This time she gave me her death glare and I will admit it she actually scared me. She slammed the door and I heard her lock it. I turned to walk away and sure enough I ran right into what felt like a wall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone please Review! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I am writing chapter 30 now and I think that this story will go up to chapter 32 so it will be coming to an end soon. So please review tell me what you think. <strong>_


	30. Happy Russian To Angry Russian

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am glad I was able to surprise you guys with a curve ball. Well enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Russian To Angry Russian<strong>_

When I opened my door I was surprised at who was standing in front of me. It was no other then Tasha Ozera. I guess she was here to rub it my face about how she will have Dimitri's first and future children.

"Can I help you Lady Ozera?" I used her royal title because at the moment I really didn't feel like being friendly.

"Rose I came to see how you were doing and I was wondering if maybe we could talk."

"At the moment I feel tired, annoyed and I want to just be left alone, and as for the talking not in the mood." I went to shut the door in her face but she placed her foot in the door so it wouldn't close.

"Rose I think we need to talk. You need to know what really happened and why it happened."

"I know what happened and I know why it happened. Strigois worked with Sean and he staked the wards to let them in. They attacked because they wanted to kill everyone. I got shot because the strigoi sees me as a threat. So like I said not now and leave me the hell alone." This time I gave her my death glare and I saw her flinched just a little. When she flinched I slammed the door and locked it. When I turned around it was the first time I really looked at my room. I noticed that Victoria's things were gone. I guess they moved her so I can be by myself. That's when I also noticed that Abu and his things were gone. I swear if she took my dog with her I will beat the shit out of her.

"_Rose I have Abu I didn't want to leave him in your room with no one to take care of him."_

"_Thanks Lissa can I come get him?"_

"_Of course we are all in the cafeteria and I have Abu with me."_

"_Wait why do you have him with you in the cafeteria?"_

"_I took him for a walk and we ended up here."_

"_Oh ok I will be there in a little bit._

I got up and went over to the cafeteria. I was hungry so I grabbed some food and went to sit with my friends. I was sitting between Adrian and Eddie. Abu saw me and jumped across the table in to my lap. He started licking my face and I began to laugh. I was finally able to eat when Abu decided to calm down and go to sleep on my lap. After I was finish Eddie grabbed my tray and threw it away for me.

"How you feeling Rose?" Adrian asked.

"I am hanging in there I just wish that Dimitri knew that the baby was his and maybe we could be deal with this together."

"I know trust me things will get better." He then gave me a big hug.

We all got up and walked out into the commons.

"So Mia you look kind of hot and I think you should cool down." Christian said while he dumped a cup of ice down the back of Mia's shirt. Mia being Mia let out a scream, and everyone started laughing, but Eddie was trying hard not to laugh it was an epic fail on his part. He fell on the ground laughing. Mia just looked at everyone, and the next thing we knew Eddie and Christian were soaked. Mia used the water from the fountain to soak them. Eddie and Christian were shocked and then they looked at each other. Then they looked at Mia and she put her hands up in surrender mode.

"I was just getting you back Christian. Eddie I just wanted to see you in a wet t-shirt."

"Well then I guess I just want to see you in a wet t-shirt as well." Eddie said. Has he begin to run to Mia and picked her up and threw her in the fountain. I was laughing so hard I began to get a cramp. I fell on the ground holding my stomach. I couldn't stop laughing. I noticed that everyone else was cracking up as well. After a few minutes Eddie came back over following Mia. Mia looked pissed, and Eddie came apologizing.

"Oh come on Mia. I am sorry I was just playing around." Mia turned around so fast that when Eddie stopped he lost his balance and fell on his ass.

"Edison Castile, you of all people should know that you don't mess with my hair. You should have also known better and because you are my boyfriend, and since you did this to me." She said while point at her hair and her clothes.

"You will not be touching this for a while, and that means Edison Castile you will not be hitting this anytime in the near future." Eddies face was priceless and with that Mia just took off walking back to her dorm with her head held high. We all looked at Eddie and he was watching Mia walk away.

"Damn Eddie you are in the dog house, but now you strengthen your hand muscles." Adrian said while smirking. We laughed but Eddie didn't think it was so funny.

"Shut up Adrian we all know you do that because you don't have a girl."

"Ok enough Eddie go after her and try to make up to her. Adrian not everyone does that." I said. As soon as I said that I saw that Tasha and Dimitri were walking up behind Adrian. Dimtiri looked pissed at Tasha. Tasha was saying something but I couldn't make it out. Dimitir walked up to the group.

"Hey everyone, umm Rose can we go for a walk there's something that I need to talk to you about."

"_Rose this would be the perfect time to tell him about the baby and that it was his." Lissa said though the bond._

I looked at Lissa and then back at Dimitri.

"Yeah that would be great, because I need to talk to you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>DPOV<strong>_

I can't believe that Tasha tried to give me an ultimatum about telling Rose everything. I got to her room and Abe had just told her everything. It broke my heart to know that I was the cause of this pain. I went over to where my family was standing.  
>"Hi everyone." I gave my mom a kiss and hugged her.<p>

"What's wrong honey?" My mom asked.

"It's Tasha she wants to tell Rose right away about everything. I think we should wait at least till she is feeling better."

"Dimka listen to me Tasha is up to no good, and she has become evil. So please be aware around her." Yeva said.

I was about to ask her what she meant but Viktoria interrupted me.

"How you doing with dealing with everything?"

"I am ok what about you."

"I moved all my stuff out of Rose's room. I thought that when she goes back to her dorm that she might want some alone time to grieve."

"Thank you I think she will like that she has always dealt with things on her own and in private."

"I swear you and Rose are freaking soul mates. The two of you are exactly alike."

"It's my fault that my baby died." I couldn't believe that what I was hearing she blamed herself. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"What are you talking about honey?" Abe asked as he went and sat next to her.

"I didn't protect my child like I should have. I should have been more aware of what was going on around me. I mean when the Strigois came into the gym I noticed that Sean didn't look scared or anything. That should have set my warning signs off but instead I brushed it off."

"Rose listen to me it's not your fault. You have to think things happen for a reason maybe it wasn't meant to be. Always remember God works in mysteries ways."

"Maybe your right, maybe it wasn't meant to be. I am just really tired would everyone mind leaving me so I could get some more rest."

Everyone agreed to leave and give her the time she needed. We all hugged her on their way out of the room. I was the last one to hug her. I was a little hesitant to leave.

"Thank you." She told me while looking down at her feet.

"You're welcome Rose. I am sorry for everything." I turned and walked out. I went back to my room to go to bed.

The next morning I got up and went straight to Alberta's office. After everything that has happened. I have decided that I need to be close to Rose so I can be there for her. So I have decided to ask to be assigned to be Christian's Guardian when he graduates. Truth be told I been wanting to change my charge because Tasha was getting on my last nerve. I know she's in love with me but I told her over and over that I love Rose. But Tasha is still mind set on us being together. On my way to her office I ran into Lissa.

"Hey Dimitri."

"Hey Lissa, you're not planning on running away again are you?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"No I am not in fact I was actually on my way to take these clothes over to Rose. You know how she hates those grown.

"I glad I am actually need to talk to her and tell her everything."

"Well then why don't you take these over to her and help her get ready." She said handing me the bag and winked at me.

"Lissa I wish I could but do you know how it would look for me to help Rose in the shower and help her get dress. I don't think even Abe could come up with a clever enough lie that Kivora would believe. Plus I am on my way to take to Alberta."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I wouldn't want you to lose your job or go to jail. Plus no one really knows about the two of you. Wait why are you going to talk to Alberta?"

"Can you keep a secret from Rose?"

"Yes I can put my blocks up."

"I going to talk to Alberta about become Christian's guardian."

"OMG that's great. Then we will all be at court together and you and Rose can get back together." She said while jumping up and down.

"Lissa calm down. First I need to tell her everything and then let's see if Rose forgives me."

"She will just give her time. Well I have to get these too Rose so I will talk to you later."

"Yeah I got to get going too."

We went on our ways. I got to Alberta's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She looked up and she was clearly surprised that I was here.

"Dimitri what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Rose?"

"Princess is with her, and she's helping Rose get showered and changed."

"What can I do for you then?"

"I wanted to know if Chris- Lord Ozera has been signed a guardian yet."

"I don't think so but let me check for you." She turned to her computer and typed something in.

"No Lord Ozera hasn't been signed a guardian, and honestly I don't think he will."

"Is there any way that I can be names his guardian?"

"Dimitri you are guarding Lady Ozera."

"I know, but I think it be best if I guard Lord Ozera because he is with the last Dragomir. I think he should be assign one of the best guardians as well."

"Are you sure this is really about his safety or about the fact that you are in love with Rose who you are trying to win back?"

"Wait how did you know about Rose and me?"

"I see everything and don't worry I am not saying anything."

"Thank you Alberta and about Christian?"

"I will make the change."

"Thank you so much Alberta."

I was so happy that I had to go see Rose.

I went to the infirmary to see how Rose was doing but when I got to her room I noticed that she was gone. I went to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me do you know where Rose Hathaway is at? I went to her room and she's not there?"

"Let me look in the computer to see if she is getting any test done or anything."

After a few minutes the nurse was finally able to find out where Rose was at.

"Rose was discharges about 20 minutes ago. Princess Vasilissa and Lord Christian took her back to her dorm."

"Thank you so much for your help." I walked out of the infirmary, and I hoped that I didn't run into anyone else.

I got to the novice dorms, and noticed that Kim was at the desk.

"Hey Kim, do you know if Rose is in her room?"  
>"Yes in fact Lissa and Christian just left a couple of minutes ago."<p>

"Ok thank you. I just want to go check on her to make sure she's ok."

I ran up the steps and I heard a door being slammed. I wonder who was slamming doors. I was almost at Rose's door when someone ran into me. I looked to see who it was I was surprised that it was Tasha.

"Tasha what were you doing at Rose's door?" I asked while raising my

eyebrow at her.

"Well I came to see how she was feeling I saw Lissa and Christian bringing her to her room. So I came to check on her to see if she needed anything." She was lying her ass off and I knew she was because her eye would start to twitch. I heard Rose's door unlock and I grabbed Tasha and ran down the stairs and out the back way. Once I knew we were in the clear. I turned and faced Tasha.

"You're lying to me Tasha. You went there to tell her didn't you?"

"Dimka I love you why can't you just see that. Rose doesn't want you, but I do. I have always wanted you."

"Tasha I don't feel the same about you and I have told you a million times."

I turned to walk away when she tried to stop me. I needed to talk to Rose before anyone else tried to tell her before I could.

"Why does everyone love fucking Rose Hathaway so fucking much?" Tasha yelled at me. I turned to face her.

"She gets me Tasha better than anyone has ever has. The first time we met even though she had just fed Lissa she still tried to defend Lissa from us."

"So you like the fact that she's a blood whore?"

"Don't you ever call her that again! You know nothing about her."

"Dimka how can you choose her over me? I love you ever since we were 5years old, and you are the only friend have left."

"Tasha I told you not to say anything to let me be the one to tell Rose everything but no you had to go and tell her. Now she probably hates me."

"I went to Rose to tell her the truth but I didn't get to she slammed the door in my face."

"I would have too." At this point we were near the cafeteria and I saw Christian pour something down the back of Mia's shirt. I don't know what he did but Mia screamed and everyone started laughing. Mia on the other hand wasn't too happy about it, and she grabbed a huge ball of water and had it float right about Eddie and Christian. She dropped it on their heads. Both of them looked shocked and very much wet. I couldn't help but let a little laugh out. They both were glaring at Mia, and then each other. Mia put her hands up in the air and said something. Eddie ran after her and picked her up and threw her in the fountain. I saw Rose fall to the ground holding her stomach I took a step towards them but realized that she was just laughing. I was glad to see that Rose was able to laugh again and that brought the biggest smile to my face. Everyone else was laughing so much. I looked over to where Mia and Eddie were at and Mia looked mad as hell. Eddie looked like he was trying to get her to forgive him, been there done that. Mia suddenly turned and Eddie fell on his ass. For a dhampir to lose their balance he really had to be caught off guard. I don't know what Mia was saying but Eddie didn't look one bit happy. I was so caught up in watching them that I didn't even realize that Tasha had caught up to me.

"Dimka I love you and everything I did I did it so we could be together."

"What are you talking about Tasha what did you do?" I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"When we came back from the ski resort, I was attacked by Galina and to save myself I made a deal with her. If I told her where you were at then once you were awakened she would come back and awaken me so you and I could be together."

"You are the one who sent her here to attack the school? Why the hell would you do that? Do you realize your own nephew was almost killed because of you?"

"Dimka I didn't think she would attack the school. I thought that she would try to attack you when you went out."

"You stupid сукa your hands are covered in everyone's blood who lost their lives that day. You don't care about anyone but yourself." I turned to walk away but she grabbed my hand and told me the last thing I wanted to hear.

"I was the one who told her that we had come back to the Academy and I told her to get a human to work for her. So when she came to attack the human could stake the wards. She told me that she already knew a human who was friends with Rose and Lissa when they were on the run from the academy. I was behind everything Dimka so that we could finally be together even if that meant killing Rose. I told Sean before hands that if it came down to hit to shot Rose in the stomach, and kill her and your baby."

"Вы чертовски сука ты один ответственен за то, что Роза расстреляли. Вы убили моего будущего ребенка! Вы ставите розы и я, хотя ад из-за своей больнойодержимость со мной.."

"Yes and truth be told I would do it all over again."

"See Tasha I am so чертов glad that I asked to be reassigned this morning."

With that I walked over to Rose.

I heard Tasha say something, but I didn't care anymore. When I tell Rose the truth it may take an army to stop her from killing Tasha, shit at this point I want to kill her myself. I had to gain control of myself as I approached Rose and her friends.

"Hey everyone, umm Rose can we go for a walk there's something that I need to talk to you about."

Rose looked at Lissa and then back at me.

"Yeah that would be great, because I need to talk to you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok here's chaper 30 Review tell me what you think. So should the talk be in Rose's PoV or Dimka's POV? The Russian was swearing so I translated it in English for you guys. I hope I translated it right.<strong>

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

"_**Вы**__**чертовски**__**сука**__**ты один**__**ответственен**__**за то, что**__**Роза**__**расстреляли.**__**Вы**__**убили моего**__**будущего ребенка**__**!**__**Вы ставите**__**розы**__**и**__**я, хотя**__**ад**__**из-за**__**своей больнойодержимость**__**со мной.**__**."=**_

_**You fucking bitch you are the one responsible for having Rose shot. You killed my unborn child! You put Rose and I though hell because of your sick obsession with me.**_

_**Сука= Bitch **_

Чертов= Fucking.


	31. Alone Time

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews they made me want to post this chapter 's it is the talk that everyone as been waiting for . The next chapter will be the last. But don't cry there will be a sequel . I want to get my other story caught up. I have been slacking on it for this one. So enjoy and please REVIEW & let me know what's going on in your minds.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alone Time<strong>_

_**DPOV**_

We began to walk in silence. I looked over to her and noticed that she had snowball. I knew she hated when I call him that. I was trying to form the right words to begin to tell her everything. But I was cut off by Rose.

"Dimitri there's something that you should know and I know I should have told you sooner." I cut her off knowing where she was going with this.

"Rose I know I was the father of our baby." She turned and looked at me with shock all over her face.

"I am going to kill Christian." I laughed mentally at that statement because little did she know she wanted to kill the wrong Ozera.

"Christian didn't tell me you did remember."  
>"I just told you I was pregnant I never told you who the father was."<p>

"You didn't have to I actually over heard Adrian telling you that you needed to tell me and that I had a right to know. Then when you told me that you were pregnant I knew it was mine. I knew you never were with anyone else only with me."

"What so you knew it was yours but yet you still had the nerve to call me a slut and accuse me of sleeping with Adrian and Jesse. Shit you even broke Adrian's nose because of that." I could tell she was pissed off at me and I couldn't blame her. I stopped and turned so I could look her in the eye.

"Rose there's a reason for why I did that and I want to explain to you everything and please keep in mind that I never meant to hurt you and I love you more than anything."

"Ok so get to explaining."

I took a deep breath before beginning from the very start the night in the cave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RPOV<strong>_

Damn him he knew all along that the baby was his and yet he still accused me of sleeping around. Ugh I just really want to punch him in his face. Wait did he just say he loves me. Oh I really have to hear what he has to say now and he better have a good reason for leaving me like he did.

"Remember the night the school was attacked and I was taken?"

I nodded knowing what he was talking about.

"When the strigoi grabbed me he told me that if I fought him he would come back and kill those that I loved. So I didn't put up a fight, and then you and Eddie came to rescue me."

"Yeah I was so pissed at you for letting him take you without putting up a fight it looked like you wanted to go, but I couldn't lose you after everything we to fight to be together. Then when you finally told me you wanted to be with me just like I wanted to be with you and we both gave in and made love in the cabin. Then I remembered what you said to me the day we went to the mall with Victor. Do you remember Dimitri?"

"Yes I do I told you that if I ever became strigoi. I would want someone to kill me." At this point Dimitri had his arm around my shoulder it felt nice like old times and I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. That was until the next words left his mouth.

"The reason the school was attacked is because my former mentor turned Strigoi, and she wanted me to join her army that she was building. I only found out about that when I received a letter from her." He handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened it and read it.

"After I got that letter is when you came into see me, and it's also the reason I left. After everything that had happened I realized that I couldn't stay here, and if I did I would put you in danger. I already had everyone's deaths on my hands. I wouldn't be able to live if I had been the reason for your death." He said this while looking up at the stars and his hands in his pockets.

"Dimitri, why did you tell me about this? We could have handled this together. Instead you broke up with me in a fucking letter. On top of that you took Tasha's offer to guard her and start a family. Then you came back here and started rubbing your relationship in my face. Dimitri you broke me all because you got scared? I am a big girl I can handle myself!" By the time I finished I was yelling at him. When I saw his face it broke my heart. He had tears in his eyes along with hurt, regret, love, and he was hiding something from me.

"What are you not telling me Dimitri?"

"Tasha and I were never together. Tasha had the idea to pretend we were together so I could keep you safe. I thought that it was a good idea at the time incase Galina was watching me."

"So this whole time what else have you been keeping from me, and who else knew about this?"

"Your parents, my family, and your friends I told them everything. Remember when Lissa had you helping out in the gym and she told you she had a committee party. Well that's when we had our little meeting."

I could feel the darkness coming on. So I put Abu down so I wouldn't hurt him. I was so fucking angry at this point. Everyone that I loved had kept this shit from me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DPOV<strong>_

As soon as I dropped the bomb on her that everyone knew about it but her. I could see that she was getting the darkness. She put Abu down and she looked at me with the upper most hate in her face.

"You knew I was pregnant and you knew it was yours. Yet you failed to tell me the truth about what was going on in fact you and the rest of them kept me in the dark about everything. You knew Galina was after you. So tell me why you felt that it wasn't important for you to tell me about this information. Did it ever cross your mind that she might just come after me considering that I was pregnant with your child!"

"I didn't tell you because of the fact that you were pregnant with our child. I didn't want to draw attention to you that's why I tried to stay away from you in case her spies saw us together she wouldn't put the pieces together. Rose I love you I just wanted to keep you safe. That's why when we were in the gym when they attacked I told you to come to me so I could have kept you safe. I didn't even want you to be fighting. I didn't want you to fight and take a chance on losing our child. Everything I did I did it to protect you and our child because I love you. It doesn't even matter because I still failed both of you." When I got done I didn't even realize that I had tears running down my face till Rose walked over to me. She wiped away the tears from my face and then she slapped me across my face.

"I understand why did what you did but you should have told me the moment you knew I was pregnant! Then we wouldn't be grieving the lost of our child." I just looked at her. It was the first time that I had realized just how much she had matured into a woman. She wasn't a teenage girl anymore she was a woman who knew how it felt to lose a child. I hope that one day we would be able to deal with this together from here on out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RPOV<strong>_

I can't believe he kept this from me. He's so lucky that I understand that he was trying to protect his love ones, but mainly me and our child. I can't be to mad at him considering that I would have done the same thing. We started walking again but this time we held hands, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Rose I have to tell you something else that I just found out today. So please don't be mad at me." I stopped and faced him so I could look him in the eye.

"Dimitri, I love you more than anything in the world. If my love ones where in danger. I would have done the same thing as you, but I know that you just wanted to keep me and our child safe. I also want to let you know that you didn't fail us. I am starting to believe that maybe it wasn't meant to be at the moment."

"I love you too Rose and thank you for understanding. I have to finish telling you everything." He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Ok I am listening."

"I found out tonight who was behind everything." Oh this is going to be good I thought. I could already tell that he was getting angry, and let me tell you he was looking hot. It was taking everything I had no to rip his clothes off and take him right here right now. That was till he started talking again.

"It was Tasha apparently she was attacked in Chicago by Galina, and to save her own life she told Galina where I was." I was beginning to feel the darkness again. I knew there was a reason I didn't like her, besides the fact that she was trying to steal my man.

"She made a deal that once I was turned Galina would also turn Tasha so we could be together as strigois. She Galina when we had came back to the academy, and also told her to get a human to work with them because she couldn't risk being caught working with strigois."

"That fucking bitch she was the reason that all those students and guardians were killed.' I could feel my body being taken over by the darkness. Then I felt a set of warm and soft lips on mine. Dimitri was kissing me to help me release the darkness, and he was kissing me roughly. Damn what this man does to me. He pulled away way to fast and I pouted in return. He laughed that laugh that I love and missed so much.  
>"Oh Roza I knew that the darkness would try to take over so I remembered the last time and thought that if I kissed you. You would forget about the darkness.<p>

"Well it worked now want to finish what you started Comrade?" I said in my most seductive voice and gave him my man eater smile.

"Later Roza I need to finish telling you everything first."

"There's more?" I said trying and failing to raise my one eyebrow.

"Yes, now where was I? Oh yea Galina told her that she already had a human who was working for her, and that it would be easy to get him into the academy because you and Lissa already knew him."

"Sean."

"Yeah well Tasha also told me that she was behind everything and that when she found out that you were pregnant she knew it was my child. So the night of the party she met with Sean a head of time and told him to shoot you in your stomach to kill our baby. Most importantly she wanted to kill you thinking that if you were dead that I would finally move on with her. Little did she know that if you were to ever be killed I would follow you. I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist." He was looking into my eyes when he said the last part. I replayed the words in my head. Then it hit me Dimitri nor me were responsible for the lost of our child. Tasha had our baby killed."  
>"That fucking bitch killed our child!" I couldn't control the darkness anymore it just took over. I began to run back to the main campus to find her. I was going to kill her.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DPOV<strong>_

I saw the look on Roza's face and I knew that the darkness had just taken over. Before I could do anything she was running back to the campus. I knew she wanted to kill Tasha shit I wanted to kill Tasha. She took away our unborn child from us. I mentally cursed myself at this moment, because Roza was fast and I mean I am having a hard time to catch her. I mentally had to laugh a little because I was the one who always made her run laps at practice. I saw her run into the guest housing. Shit maybe I should have told her the good news first. I had requested to be Christian's guardian after he graduates. I heard a little bark and that's when i realized that Roza left snowball. Damn it I ran back and picked him up.

"I swear if you piss on me this time I will stake you."

Snowball just barked as if to say he understood. Then I took off back towards the guest housing building. I just hope I am not too late.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Runs and hides* Ok since I didn't know who's POV to do it in and it ended up with 1 vote for Rose and 1 vote for Dimka. So I wrote it in both POV's <strong>_


	32. The Traitor Is Reveled

_**I want to thank everyone for the reviews on this story. You guys are Amazing! This will be the last chapter of this story . So I wanted to give a few shout outs to my reviewers. **_

_**Delicious** ~ you somehow always know what I am going do to for the next chapter. Lol the funny thing is when I post one chapter I am usually half way done with the next chapter. I always enjoy reading your reviews. _

_**ItaSaku1**~ I also enjoy reading your reviews I know you want to stake me at times when I leave you with a cliffhanger and for making you emotional. Lol._

Also want to say thank you to my other reviewers as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Traitor Is Reveled <strong>_

_**LPOV**_

We were all hanging out in Adrian's room. I was trying to find out what was wrong with Tasha her eyes looked like she had been crying and her aura was dark colors.

"Tasha are you ok?"

"I am fine I am just thinking that's all."

Then all of a sudden I was sucked into Rose's head. Dimitri was telling Rose that he just found out who else was working with Galina.

"It was Tasha apparently she was attacked in Chicago by Galina, and to save her own life she told Galina where I was." I was beginning to feel the darkness again. I knew there was a reason I didn't like her, besides the fact that she was trying to steal my man.

"She made a deal that once I was turned Galina would also turn Tasha so we could be together as strigois. She Galina when we had came back to the academy, and also told her to get a human to work with them because she couldn't risk being caught working with strigois."

"That fucking bitch she was the reason that all those students and guardians were killed.' I could feel my body being taken over by the darkness. Then I felt a set of warm and soft lips on mine. Dimitri was kissing me to help me release the darkness, and he was kissing me roughly. Damn what this man does to me. He pulled away way to fast and I pouted in return. He laughed that laugh that I love and missed so much.  
>"Oh Roza I knew that the darkness would try to take over so I remembered the last time and thought that if I kissed you. You would forget about the darkness.<p>

"Well it worked now want to finish what you started Comrade?" I said in my most seductive voice and gave him my man eater smile.

"Later Roza I need to finish telling you everything first."

"There's more?" I said trying and failing to raise my one eyebrow.

"Yes, now where was I? Oh yea Galina told her that she already had a human who was working for her, and that it would be easy to get him into the academy because you and Lissa already knew him."

"Sean."

"Yeah well Tasha also told me that she was behind everything and that when she found out that you were pregnant she knew it was my child. So the night of the party she met with Sean a head of time and told him to shoot you in your stomach to kill our baby. Most importantly she wanted to kill you thinking that if you were dead that I would finally move on with her. Little did she know that if you were to ever be killed I would follow you. I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist." He was looking into my eyes when he said the last part. I replayed the words in my head. Then it hit me Dimitri nor me were responsible for the lost of our child. Tasha had our baby killed."  
>"That fucking bitch killed our child!"<p>

OH FUCKING HELL NO! I pulled out of Rose's head. I was going to kill Tasha before Rose or Dimitri even got the chance to. She was behind everything so many lives were lost or ruin because of the attack on the school. Then she had Sean shot Rose so she could kill the baby. That was my niece or nephew. I felt the darkness sinking in, and so I put the blocks up so Rose couldn't take it away. I got up and walked right over to Tasha I made a fist just like Rose taught me to do and I put every ounce of darkness I had behind it and release it. I heard everyone gasp and I smiled when I heard Tasha let out a scream and saw the blood coming out of her nose.

"Lissa what the hell are you doing."

Christian ran over to Tasha who was now looking at me shocked and confused.

"Don't you dare look at me you fucking bitch!" I yelled

"Lissa calm down you have too much darkness and it's come out. You need to let it go." Adrian said as Janine, Abe, the Belikov's and Alberta came in to the suite.

"What the hell happened here?" Janine asked.

"I want her arrested! She attacked me and broke my nose."

"It's not Lissa's fault it's the darkness taking over." Adrian said.

"I did it on purpose. Tasha was behind everything the attack on the school both times and Rose getting shot and losing the baby."

Everyone just looked at me like I lost my mind. That was till Rose came busting in and pushed Christian out of her way and begin to attack Tasha as if she was a strigoi. Alberta and Janine pulled Rose off of Tasha; well actually they tried to pull her off. Rose just kept getting out of their grips. Finally it took Alberta, Janine, Pavel, Viktoria and Sonya to hold Rose back from killing Tasha.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you today? Both of you attacking a Royal member that is supposed to be your friend?"  
>Dimitri came into the room as just on cue holding Abu. He looked surprised and pissed at the same time. He handed Abe Abu. He looked at Tasha who was now bleeding from her nose and mouth. Shit her eyes were already starting to swell up and you could see the burses that were starting to form on her.<p>

"Would someone please tell me what the hell Lissa is talking about?" Abe asked.

Rose was the one who answered him.

"She was working with strigoi. In fact she was the one who told Galina where to find Dimiti which was the cause of the first attack on the school. She even told Galina to get a human to stake the wards hence Sean. Tasha was the one who told Sean that I was pregnant and to shoot me in the stomach."

"She's lying I would never hurt anyone like that. Why would I want a strigoi to find Dimka? Rose why would I ever want to hurt your unborn child?"  
>"WHY BECAUSE YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH DIMITRI AND HE WAS WITH ME! YOU KNEW I WAS CARRYING DIMITRI'S CHILD AND HE IS STILL IN LOVE WITH ME. YOU WERE JEALOUS THAT YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE HIM!"<p>

"Rosemarie Hathaway you can't accuse people of things without proof." Janine said.

"She's not lying Tasha admitted everything to me. She told me she knew about Rose and me. She told me that she was in love with me but I told her that I could never love her because I was in love with Rose. Then she was attacked by Galina and made a deal. She told Galina were I was and once I was turned Galina would turn her. Tasha thought that if we were both strigoi then we would be together since strigois don't feel anything."

"Dimka how can you make up such stories about me?"

Ok now she was just pissing me off acting like she was all innocent in this. I was over it I walked right up to her and Christian stepped in front of me.  
>"Lissa I need you to back away from my aunt." I was surprised that he would think so little of all of us to make up such lies. So I would just lie myself.<p>

"Christian I just want to heal her that's all." Little did he know I was going to compel her to tell the damn truth for once and for all. He stepped aside and let me by.

"Lissa what the hell are you doing let that bitch suffer!" yelled at me.

"_Rose I am not really going to heal her I want her to confess everything to everyone in this room."_ I told her though the bond. I caught her reaction out of the corned of my eye and then she put her guardian mask back in place.

"Rose you mom is right we shouldn't have attacked Tasha I mean we have no proof of what is being said is the truth. Plus I don't want you to go to jail."

I bent down and looked Tasha in the eye.

"So Tasha tell me is what really happened between you and Dimitri."

"When I got back from the ski resort, I was attacked by Galina and to save myself I made a deal with her. If I told her where Dimka were at then once she awoke him she would come back and awaken me so we could be together. I didn't think she would attack the school. I thought that she would try to attack him when he went out. I told her that we had come back to the Academy and I told her to get a human to work for her. So when she came to attack the human could stake the wards. She told me that she already knew a human who was friends with Rose and Lissa when they were on the run from the academy. I was behind everything and I did it so that we could finally be together even if that meant killing Rose. I even told Sean beforehand that if it came down to it to shot Rose in the stomach, and kill her and the baby." Everyone was standing there in shock that I had just compelled Tasha to tell everyone everything. Rose of course was now all raged up again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RPOV<strong>_

"You fucking bitch! Do you realize how many lives you took or even ruined!"

"Rose you need to calm down now!" Alberta said

"Fuck no she killed my child and she tried to kill me!" I knew the darkness was back and I just wanted to kill Tasha right now.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid little whore. You act like you are better than everyone else."

"Me I am not better than anyone except for you. Because I would never sink so low to do what you did."

"Please Rose stop acting like a child if it wasn't for Lissa here you would never have been able to conceive with Dimka. Then tell me honesty how long do you think he would have stuck with you. He wants a family, and that's something you may not be able to give him now that you were shot."

This bitch was just pushing me. I was able to get out of Janine's and Pavel's grippes. Alberta had let go of me when she heard Tasha's confession. I was about to punch her in her nose again when two big strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Belikov get her out of here now. Before I have to have her arrested for murdering a Royal moroi." Alberta yelled while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes of course."

He picked me up and placed me over his shoulder. He was carrying me out of the room and then when we got out of the building. That's when I took the darkness from Lissa. I began to punch Dimitri in his back.

"Damn it Rose stop it. I am not going to put you down and let you go back there and kill Tasha even though I want to do that myself."

"Put me the hell down I can walk on my own. I don't need you babysitting me."  
>"Rose you need to calm down you are drawing attention to us."<p>

"Oh really that's what you are afraid of Kivora finding out that you are dating your student." I guess I hit the button because he took off running. I couldn't see where we were going but I was thankful that Lissa had healed me because if not I might have broken my stitches open. We had been running for a while when he finally came to a stop and put me down. Once I was down I realized that I was a little calmer. Then I saw where he had carried me to. He brought me back to where it all began and where it all fell apart at; the cabin.

"What are we doing here?" I asked clearly annoyed at the fact that I was here and he stopped me from killing Tasha.

"I had to get you away from back there and plus your hands are bleeding. I swear you might just need to get boxing gloves or start taping your hands up when you fight." It was the first time I actually looked at them. Damn he was right I had torn them up again.

"Yeah well maybe people shouldn't piss me off to the point that the darkness takes over. Better yet maybe I should just start carrying my stake with me 24/7."

"Roza Roza what I am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas." I told him in the most seductive voice I had.

"Is that all you can think about especially with what you have just been though?"

"I am not going to lie. It hurts to know that I am never going to see our child growing inside of me. I mean I don't even know at the moment if I can have any more children in the future. So I decided that I am not going to sit around not enjoying my life, but instead I am going to live it to the fullest in honor of our child."

"Roza you just might be on something. I mean those love ones that we have lost would probably come back and kick our asses for sitting around and soaking in our sadness. But here you are choosing to honor our child by living your life."

He then opened up the door to the cabin. I do feel bad that I am not fully grieving the lost but at the end of the day I am alive. Life is too short to sit around and cry about something that you can't change. I mean I know I might be sounding like a cold hearted bitch but sometimes you just need to move on. I sat on the bed and the memories came flooding back to me. I couldn't help the tears that started to fall. When Dimitri came over sat next to me taking my hands in his that's when my traitor of a tear fell on his hand. He looked up at me and put my face in his hands. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Roza it's going to be ok, and it's ok if you want to let it out."

"Dimitri it's just that our child was conceived in this cabin and on this bed. The funny thing is that it's also the cabin that Tasha always stayed in. I just really want to go back and kill her for causing all of this. I mean she was the reason for everything that has happened."

"I know how you feel. I felt that way as soon as I saw it. Here let me fix your hands and then we will be on our way."

He begin to clean my knuckles. I didn't even feel what was going on because I was lost in my thoughts.

"You're all done Roza."

_***HERES A LITTLE LEMON FOR YOU GUYS***_

When I looked up we locked eyes and I felt all the emotions that were running though both of us. I placed my hand on his check and with everything that has happened. I realized that I need him right now more than anything. I placed my other hand on the other side of his face and he leans into my hand. I pull his face closed and I brought his lips to mine. It started off slow and then it started getting very rough. I ran my hands though his hair. He had his hand on my lower back. I leaned back so that my head would be on the pillow and he would be on top of me. We quickly started to hot and heavy and fast. He took my shirt off and started to remove my sweats. I had already removed his duster and I currently had my hands up under his shirt rubbing his chest. He removed my sweats and took off his shirt. Damn I forgot just how sexy my Russian lover was. Taking in his chest just made me want him more I leaned up and captured his lips with mine, and in the process somehow I began to straddle him. While we were making out it was getting harder to control myself. I felt his hardness against my core, and I let a moan slip out against his lips. He grabbed my hips tighter and pushed my core against his so I could feel it even more. Well that did it I reached down and unbuttoned his pants. He placed my hands on my ass and picked me up to flip me over so I was now laying on the bed. He removes his pants so he was standing there in his black box-briefs. Damn he really was a god. He climbed back in the bed and begin to kiss me rough again. While his hands begin to roam my body and he amazed me when he was able to remove my bra with one hand. Then all of a sudden I heard;

_**That's all they really want  
>some fun<br>when the working day is done  
>Girls - they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun,  
>they want to have fun,<br>they want to have fun**_

I busted out laughing I heard Dimitri say something about Viktoria.

"Belikov" He said into the phone. You could tell he was clearly annoyed at the fact that we were just interrupted. He was talking on the phone in Russian and I had no clue as to what he was saying. He never took his eyes off of me and then I got an idea. I got and began to straddle him and begin to grid my core against his and he let out a groan. I could hear Viktoria on the other end laughing and with that he hung up.

"Roza that wasn't very nice."

"Well who said I was nice."

"Get dress we have to go to headmistress wants us in her office so we can give our statements."  
>"UGH can't we finish what we started?" I said giving him my puppy eyes. He laughed at me.<p>

"No because if don't go then they will come looking for us. Two I don't have condom on me." He said looking down.

"Ooh ok I understand well it was fun well it lasted Comrade." We got dressed and walked out of the cabin. I turned back and with that last look we left all of our memories in that cabin. It would always be OUR special place. We walked holding hands to the point where we started hearing voices. Dimitri stopped and leaned down and gave me a kiss. It was soft but full of love. We had to let go holding hands, and we headed straight to the main office. At that moment I decided to let the past go and look forward to the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review and let me know what you think <strong>_

_**So with the sequel I will start writing it tomorrow but I won't be posting anything just yet. I feel that I should at least give my other story some attention for the readers of that story. Plus I don't want to start it knowing that my internet will be cut off on the 20th. So I will be typing at home and will be try to upload at the library.**_


End file.
